Como Enviado del Cielo
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: Un milagro inesperado llega a la vida de la tripulación de los Mugiwaras... pero no todo es felicidad, con los peligros que conlleva ser la tripulación del Rey Pirata, la tripulación deberá tomar una difícil decisión, Precuela de Como Caído del Cielo. Se puede Leer independiente. LuNa (muy leve ZoRo)
1. Chapter 1

Hola Amigos!  
Pensaba subir el primer capítulo de este fic la próxima semana, junto al último capítulo de Como Caído del Cielo, pero luego nació este prólogo y dije, vaa, de una vez! Hehe

Este fic no será con tantas intrigas e interrogantes como el anterior, como ven en el sumario, y como ya saben, se trata de la historia de como Edd llegó al mundo. De todas maneras, será muy tierno en algunas partes, y muy dramático en otras. Espero les guste!

Pertenece a la siguiente línea de tiempo, Pero se puede leer independiente si por ahí hay algún lector que este entrando aquí por primera vez  
El viento de Cambio  
Sucedió en Ipanuma  
De Bodas Piratas y Otras Locuras  
Y por supuesto, es precuela de "Como Caído del Cielo"

Al final, pienso que el nombre le queda…

* * *

**Como Enviado del Cielo  
**Prólogo

Un mes de casados, seguían en el nuevo mundo tras celebrar una divertida boda y andaban navegando con toda la libertad que conllevaba ser la tripulación del Rey Pirata, hacia donde literalmente, les daba la gana.

Luffy y Usopp estaban sentados en el barandal lateral, intentando pescar el almuerzo y disfrutando el aire fresco de la mañana.

La navegante, en un hermoso vestido floreado que se anudaba a la espalda y revoloteaba muy cortito en sus muslos pasó por junto a ellos, pausó, se estiró hacia su capitán, le dejó un beso en la mejilla y una mandarina en su mano ante la mirada atónita de Usopp.

La mujer simplemente se alejó tras una leve sonrisa misteriosa.

El capitán sonrió, y con inusual paciencia, peló los gajos de mandarina con una sonrisa tenue.

Usopp tenía la mandíbula desencajada, pero se recuperó, "buena noche verdad.."

"yup…" contesto el capitán llevándose un gajo a la boca, el tirador solo sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Bien, al menos todo marchaba de maravilla entre su capitán y la navegante, y era como si Nami siempre llevara una sonrisa sedada en su rostro, una calma imperturbable.

Luffy estaba igual, seguía igual de ruidoso y exagerado como siempre, pero había momentos donde simplemente… disfrutaba de la vida, se pasaba ratos tumbado con una sonrisa calmada, escuchando la música de Brook o mirando el mar. Usopp no era ningún psicoanalista, aunque si le preguntabas te diría que cuando era más joven le llamaban Usopp el terapeuta, allá por una lejana isla del sur donde en esos tiempos habitaba y aprendió de un gran maestro Zen que además era ermitaño.

Pero en fin, Usopp no era ningún terapeuta pero hasta él se daba cuenta que Luffy, estaba en paz consigo mismo y simplemente disfrutando de todos su logros, de la libertad, la buena vida, buenos nakamas, y ahora una hermosa mujer para compartir su cama.

Usopp sonrió, se alegraba verdaderamente por su capitán, y por todos los demás también, la vida de un pirata no dejaba de tener peligros, y estando en el mundo había más de un rencoroso que los quería muertos, pero… y volteó a ver a Luffy con su mirada perdida en el océano y una sonrisa tenue y feliz en el rostro.

Era una vida genial…

…

Luego de la cena Nami estaba revisando su log pose, las tres agujas y el mapa del nuevo Mundo. Poco después de la boda, a Luffy se le había antojado ir hacia el West Blue ya que nunca lo habían terminado de recorrer y Nami lo tenía mapeado a la mitad, era cuestión de ir al oeste y cruzar el calm belt desde donde estaban al momento.

Mirando el mapa sobre la mesa… se mordió el labio y se preguntó si estaría bien o no mencionarle aquello a su capitán…

El ruido de la escotilla del techo abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos, no se había percatado que Luffy había estado en el cuarto del baño, y se sorprendió cuando lo vio bajar por la escalerilla, aun mojado, solo con sus pantalones y una toalla alrededor del cuello. La regla era… si quieres dormir conmigo te das una ducha antes de ir a la cama…

Regla que el capitán seguía en su mayor parte

"Ahh Luffy… no sabía que estabas allí" e inconscientemente se inclinó más sobre el mapa.

"Hahaha… no quiero que me eches de la habitación de nuevo"

"Por enésima vez Luffy, no te voy a permitir meterte en la cama oliendo como animal"

"Ya ya… ya te dije que fue sin querer" dijo algo molesto, después de todo lo había comprendido bien luego de que la mujer le diera una buena tunda al tiempo que le expresaba con violencia lo que pensaba. "No te pongas a regañar" contestó.

La mujer solo le hizo una mueca y sus ojos se posaron en el mapa sobre la mesa de navegación, y Luffy la abrazó por detrás y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello..

"mmm… no Luffy ahora no…"

"Que te pasa, si hasta ya me bañé" replicó el algo molesto mientras seguía intentando convencer a la navegante con leves mordiscos en su cuello. Pero cuando notó lo rígida que ella estaba, la forma que sus manos seguían sobre la mesa, sobre el mapa, se apartó algo confundido.

"Que tienes Nami… pasa algo?" no dejaba de ser el capitán de aquel barco pirata y sin Nami estaba así de preocupada, entonces el también.

"mm… como decírtelo Luffy… estamos cerca, a un día… de la isla donde está tu hermano…" dijo ella algo cabizbaja. Ya habían visitado la tumba de Ace unos años atrás, primero poco tiempo después de llegar al nuevo mundo, y luego la segunda vez fue luego de que Luffy se convirtió en el rey de los piratas.

"..Ah…" y él se volvió algo silencioso, pensativo… ir a ver una tumba no tenía chiste, Ace no estaba allí, al menos no ese hermano lleno de vida al que había admirado tanto… pero…

Sonrió levemente, "…aún no le he contado sobre… nosotros… hahaha… seguro le daría un ataque al saber que su pequeño hermano lento… se casó…." Y su mente se sumió en un recuerdo… un poco desagradable y a la vez no tanto porque atesoraba cada momento vivido con Ace.

_Luffy, no te preocupes tanto por el sexo – había dicho Ace luego de presenciar la cara totalmente horrorizada de su hermano luego de la cruda explicación sobre chimpos, agujeros femeninos y bebés._

_-Igual no creo que exista una mujer tan desesperada como para querer estar con un baka tan feo como tu- había bromeado Ace sacándole la lengua._

_-Brrr!- contestó el joven Luffy de trece años, - Igual no me interesa nada esas cosas! Solo quiero ser el Rey de los Piratas! – dijo mientras se tiraba del párpado y le sacaba la lengua a su hermano mayor._

_Ace había carcajeado mucho rato después de eso, y dijo una frase que Luffy no entendió –a ver si algún día llegas a la pubertad, eso sería gracioso de ver-_

_…_

El rey pirata sonrió de manera agridulce, como lo hacía cuando recordaba a Ace… habían sido varios años de su muerte pero no por eso no lo extrañaba menos.

"Luffy", comenzó Nami volteando hacia él, -"No es obligatorio ir…" y le colocó las manos en las mejillas, observando directamente esas órbitas negras que a veces, tenían una increíble profundidad y tristeza bien escondidas dentro de si.

Luffy sonrió y le tomó una mano, presionándola contra su mejilla y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el contacto, "Está bien, ya tengo ganas de beber un poco de sake con Ace y contarle nuestras últimas aventuras"

Nami sonrió, "Está bien capitán…" y le acarició un mechón de negro cabello que casi caía sobre su ojo. "Mañana al amanecer cambiamos el curso" y no se resistió y le dedicó un beso cargado de amor. Se dirigieron a su habitación poco después, y la navegante entregó cuerpo y alma en el intento por reconfortar a la persona que quería tanto del día difícil que le estaba esperando.

A la mañana siguiente todos se sorprendieron por el cambio de rumbo, pero nadie dijo nada e intentaron mantener la normalidad, Luffy se la pasó en la figura de proa la mayor parte del día, aunque su semblante no era triste, solo demasiado solemne para su personalidad usualmente ruidosa y exuberante.

Llegaron a aquella isla con las últimas luces de la tarde, y Luffy tomó una botella de sake y como las veces anteriores, se fue solo a la tumba de su hermano.

Con una sonrisa se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a la hermosa lápida, aún había flores frescas y estaba bien cuidada, al igual que la de Shirohige. Los ex piratas de barba blanca al parecer, visitaban muy seguido aquel lugar.

"…hola Ace… tanto tiempo sin verte, perdona que no he venido antes…" comenzó con una sonrisa agridulce mientras tomaba asiento frente a la tumba… "han pasado muchas cosas" pausó un poco y se sirvió una copa de sake…

"…mmm por dónde empiezo?"

Y así, estuvo durante horas relatándole a su hermano las cosas que habían hecho desde el tiempo que pasó desde que le visitó por última vez…

"ahh….e hicimos una gran fiesta había un montón de comida deliciosa! Sanji se pasó! y estuvo estupenda… pero faltaste allí en la boda…. Nami estaba muy linda… "

Pausó un poco, para entonces era de madrugada y la botella ya casi se había ido de trago en trago, traía las mejillas algo rojas…

Sonrió, "…no te preocupes Ace… todos me cuidan muy bien, y Nami… nunca deja que me sienta solo. Ne Ace… es una vida genial..

_…pero…. te extraño…_

..

Finalmente derramó lo que quedaba de sake sobre la tumba y se obligó a sonreír, las primeras luces de la mañana ya asomaban en el horizonte y estaba a punto de regresar cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él.

"Nami…" se volteó y le regaló una sonrisa. Allí con una sonrisa estaba ella, con una blusa blanca con mangas de amplias solapas y unos pantalones pesqueros color ladrillo a las pantorrillas, como siempre se veía muy hermosa. "Ya casi iba de regreso…" comenzó el.

"Lo sé, siempre regresas al amanecer, solo pensé que podía venir por ti… además" y caminó junto a Luffy.

"También quería saludar a Ace…" se rió un poco, "Ahora que es mi cuñado jiji" dijo ella algo divertida.

"Ahh" y Luffy se golpeó la palma de la mano, "no lo había pensado, es cierto"

"Vamos de regreso Nami, tengo hambre" comenzó el tomándole la mano para guiarla hacia el Sunny.

"Espera Luffy… quiero un minuto a solas con Ace… si te parece bien"

Luffy torció una ceja, le parecía una solicitud extraña, pero no tenía ninguna objeción al respecto, sonrió y comenzó a caminar solo hacia el Sunny.

"No tardes…"

"No lo haré…"

Al quedarse sola, la mujer contempló la tumba por unos minutos…

"Ace… estoy segura que estarías muy orgulloso de él… míralo! Todo un Rey Pirata eh? Aunque nos sigue sacando de quicio" bromeó un poco,

"Aunque eso lo sabes bien… además no sería el Luffy que queremos si no fuera así"

Pausó otro poco y se puso más seria.

"Ace… que puedo hacer? El es muy feliz eso lo sé, pero… ese hueco que lleva muy adentro… solo un milagro lo podría llenar huh?" pausó y obviamente no esperaba respuesta.

Una suave brisa le meneó el cabello, un rayo de luz tenue del primer albor de la mañana se coló entre las nubes y bañó a la mujer y a la tumba frente a ella en una suave luz.

Una sonrisa leve nació en el rostro de la navegante.

"Ya veo, no te preocupes, lo cuidaremos bien. Volveremos a visitar pronto" y suspirando, regresó al navio donde su familia la estaba esperando.

_Un mes y medio después, al analizar una muestra de sangre de Nami, Chopper se rascaba la cabeza y verificaba los resultados una y otra vez… no podía entender qué había fallado en la efectiva prescripción que le había recetado a la navegante… lo que el doctor de los Mugiwaras no sabía…_

_...es que la Voluntad de los D, trabaja de formas misteriosas y la misma, es... imparable._

_.._

* * *

_Continuará..._

..

Como estuvo para prologo? Promete? Nos leemos chicos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Chicos!

Gran comienzo con el prólogo en el capítulo pasado, muchísimas gracias de corazón.

Ahh y muchas gracias a mi gran amiga Raspberry Orchid que me hizo reir TANTO TANTO, que cuando me acordaba me volvía a reir,

porque chicas, ahora además de cuidarnos "del espíritu santo" tenemos que ir a la farmacia a pedir algo contra la voluntad de los D

Y para los uqe han visto el programa de Laura (talk show barato) -SEÑORITA LAURA LES JURO FUE LA VOLUNTAD D!

hay no que risa...

Sin más, es hora de las noticias impactantes para la tripulación

* * *

**Como Enviado del Cielo**  
Capítulo I

Finales del año tres de la nueva era, el mundo estaba sumido en un extraño balance de poderes, una nueva marina, una nueva orden de piratas que mantenían el ley en un mundo vasto donde la esclavitud y racismo estaban lentamente siendo erradicados, si bien no tanto de la mente de las personas, al menos del margen de la ley.

Había un grupo de valientes, aquellos que estaban en la cúspide de poder en los mares, la tripulación del Rey Pirata que tenía la libertad de surcar los océanos a su antojo, buscando aventuras por doquier. Aunque muchas veces, lo quisieran o no, estas aventuras acababan por encontrarlos a ellos primero.

Y es así que esta historia comienza en un día como cualquier otro de la tripulación conocida como los Sombreros de Paja, la tripulación del Rey Pirata, una tripulación de los más extraña en cuanto a sus componentes humanos y casi humanos, pero que más que piratas, parecían familia.

Y así el Rey de aquel reino basto e indefinido amaneció perezosamente ese día, un colchón suave debajo de su espalda y las finas sábanas de seda acariciando su cuerpo desnudo.

Aun con la mente medio dormida sonrió al ver a la mujer que tenía aferrada al pecho con un halo de cabello naranja que cubría a los dos, Y vaya que habían tenido una buena noche, habían dormido muy profundamente y a juzgar por la luz que entraba por la ventanilla, ya era media mañana.

Le gruñó el estómago ruidosamente

"ve de una vez…" susurró la mujer medio dormida. "Ahora les alcanzo" terminó pesadamente´.

Cuando de comida se trataba las prioridades de aquel hombre eran de los más absurdas… le sonrió en gratitud a su compañera, que le aceptaba tal como era –a pesar de que a veces le regañaba un poco- y comprendía muy bien su forma de ser.

El se levantó y se vistió echándose encima lo primero que encontró, una bonita chaqueta roja que dejó desprendida y pantalones negros cortos, antes de salir de la habitación le propinó una última mirada a la mujer medio dormida. Nami se había aferrado a una gran almohada y gruñía levemente.

"Nami?"

"Estoy bien Luffy solo amanecí sintiéndome algo rara hoy…" susurró con la voz cansada. La mujer suspiró, pensando que ya había empezado con sus cólicos que la aquejaban cada mes. "No es nada, ve a comer"

Luffy se encogió de hombros y se fue rápido al comedor donde se metió corriendo y tomo su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa.

"TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE!" Gritó a todo pulmón al entrar. Todos le dieron los buenos días, aunque la mayoría ya había acabado de desayunar, disfrutando la rara ocasión donde podían tener un tiempo de comida tranquilo sin que les intentaran robar los alimentos y ahora se encontraban simplemente conversando mientras Robin leía el periódico diario y bebía café.

Sanji, mordiendo su cigarrillo sacudió la cabeza y le sirvió su enorme y exagerado plato de comida, "Tch, la próxima que te levantes tan tarde te dejo sin desayunar" regañó el cocinero.

Luffy sabía que eran amenazas vacías y no le prestó atención mientras inhalaba la comida.

"Nami?" preguntó Usopp.

"Ahh está cansada porque anoche tuvo como tres finales felices… o cuatro … no sé porque grita mucho, HAHAHA" carcajeó obscenamente. Todos en la mesa se quedaron helados y miraron al cocinero. Claro que no era novedad que Nami y Luffy tuviesen una relación íntima, tenían apenas unos meses de casados y Franky les había diseñado una hermosa habitación para que disfrutaran la privacidad que merecían.

Pero antes que Sanji pudiera matar a su capitán, mientras su aura alimentada por celos se iba generando en flamas… una sombra inmensa y ominosa se paró detrás del capitán, Luffy dejó de reír y los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron,

"LUFFY" dijo ella entre dientes, "Cuántas veces debo decirte que no andes abriendo la bocota sobre esas cosas!"

El hombre, temido en los cinco mares se puso blanco como papel y levantó las manos, volteando hacia ella, "Pero si es la verdad!" contestó indignado, no entendía porque tanto alboroto con hechos simples como ese.

La navegante, que se sentía demasiado cansada para discutir con él solo suspiró y se puso una mano en la cintura, "Ahh….. no se puede discutir contigo…". Tal vez era verdad que estaba cansada por la trasnochada y el…. _ejercicio_, pero se sentía más cansada de lo normal.

Se sentó a la mesa pesadamente y al lado izquierdo de Luffy, miró la comida que Sanji le acaba de servir con bastante desgano, hasta hizo una mueca de asco.

"Estás bien Nami?" preguntó Chopper al verla tan decaída.

"Si si… solo no tengo mucho apetito hoy, me siento con una sensación de asco…"

Sanji hizo una mueca de decepción, "Nami-san si quieres que te prepare otra cosa…" empezó y ella se dio cuenta de su error al ofender al dedicado cocinero, levantó las manos y forzó una sonrisa.

"No Sanji-kun lo siento! No es la comida, se ve delicioso… como siempre, pero solo mi estómago se siente extraño hoy…"

Luffy, que ya había liquidado su plato, se veía de lo más emocionado con el prospecto de tener más comida, aunque fuera a expensas del infortunio de Nami, así de egoísta e indiferente podía llegar a ser a veces.

La mujer dio vuelta los ojos y le empujó sus frutas y tostadas con mermelada de mandarina en su dirección, "SI; puedes comértelo, y gracias por preocuparte"

Con un movimiento supersónico la comida de Nami desapareció y el descarado de su capitán solo le sonrió y habló con la boca llena, "Nami si te sientes mal Chopper te arregla, ne Chopper?" para él era tan sencillo como eso.

"Un.. Por qué no vienes conmigo Nami?" el Reno-doctor se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la enfermería, "Te daré algún calmante estomacal"

El día se pasó sin eventualidades y la navegación fue sencilla ya que estaban en el West Blue y el clima usualmente era agradable, muy primaveral, las mujeres disfrutaban de la tranquilidad sentadas en sus sillas reclinables en la cubierta de pasto mientras los muchachos jugaban con una pelota. Aún con el escándalo a su alrededor, Nami se quedó dormida a la mitad de la lectura de un libro.

"Vaya, debió ser una noche de lo más interesante" susurró la morena con una sonrisa afectuosa mientras sus brazos fleur colocaban un cobertor ligero encima de su compañera y amiga.

Ese fue el primer día donde las cosas se tornaron un poco extrañas, la navegante había estado letárgica todo el día, y finalmente, habiendo cenado muy poco para opinión de Sanji, se había ido a dormir.

Chopper les dijo a todos que no veía nada mal en ella, y que probablemente solo fuera un malestar pasajero, pero que seguiría monitoreándola.

Esa noche luego de cansarse de perder en un juego de cartas Luffy se fue a dormir, entró a la habitación con sigilo, siendo más considerado de lo normal y se quitó todo menos su boxers – que Nami le obligaba a usar-, se metió en la cama y abrazó a la mujer por detrás, siendo bienvenido al calor y suavidad de aquella cama y el olor intoxicante de la navegante.

Si algo le gustaba de toda esa extraña situación en la que se había metido –porque casarse no era algo que hubiese imaginado desear ni en un millón de años-, era la cercanía que podía compartir, en parte le recordaba a las noches que podía aferrarse a Ace cuando era un niño, una presencia que le reconfortaba, saber que no estaba solo.

Ella se había acostado con unos shorts y una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes, él la abrazó por detrás y presionó su cuerpo al de ella.

"…estoy muy cansada Luffy…" susurró medio dormida y casi a la defensiva, automáticamente.

El sonrió y se acomodó un poco, quedándose dormido rápidamente al ser arrullado por el suave ondular del Sunny y la calidez de aquel lecho que compartían.

Luffy no se preocupó demasiado por el cansancio y malestar de Nami, después de todo, si había algo malo en ella Chopper lo podía solucionar, él estaba absolutamente convencido de eso.

Pero al tercer día Nami amaneció corriendo y ni siquiera alcanzó la puerta de la habitación, optando por tomar una cesta que se encontraba junto a su cajonera y arrojando toda la cena del día anterior.

"NAMI!" en un instante Luffy corrió hacia ella y espantado, sin saber que hacer salió en pos de Chopper.

Hizo un escándalo interrumpiendo a medio vestir con el pecho desnudo en la habitación de los hombres pidiendo por Chopper, las enfermedades siempre lo ponían de lo más nervioso, no podía hacer nada en esos casos para ayudar a sus nakama. Enemigos? Seguro, Peligros, claro, adelante! Pero las enfermedades le hacían sentir una terrible impotencia.

Un rato después todos se paseaban en la puerta de la enfermería, algunos curiosos, otros no tan preocupados.

"Debe ser algo que comió" dijo Zoro desinteresadamente.

"Como te atreves a implicar que pude darle algo en mal estado a mis bellísimas doncellas! Maldito marimo!"

Con una mueca malvada, Zoro contestó, porque la verdad aunque Luffy no dijera nada, los ataques de ira ante el capitán por causa de la navegante le tenían bastante harto.

"Tal vez fue el agrio sabor de tus lágrimas de celos haha"

"QUE DICES!"

Claro que empezaron a pelearse como siempre o quizá peor, porque Zoro había tocado un nervio muy sensible, y los demás resignados solo suspiraron profundamente. Luffy solo se quedó callado con los brazos cruzados, esperando noticias. Tenía fe ciega en Chopper y sabía que lo que fuera, su doctor podría arreglarlo.

De pronto desde la habitación escucharon un grito espantado de la navegante, "QUE QUE!"

Alertados se pusieron de pie y Luffy abrió la puerta de un brinco, la vio allí con el rostro aterrado y las manos cubriendo su boca, y a Chopper con una mirada de lo más seria.

"Luffy… " dijo Chopper bajando la cabeza, "Creo que debes escuchar esto, pasa y cierra la puerta" su tono era profesional.

"Oye Chopper espera, tenemos que saber también!" protestó Usopp.

"Luego, esto es algo entre Luffy y Nami" y Chopper prosiguió a cerrar la puerta en la cara de los demás.

"Lo sabía! Ese idiota le contagió algo!" sollozo Sanji de lo más dramático, comenzando a encenderse.

"Ja! Aquí el único que es un caldo de enfermedades venéreas eres tú, cocinero, es un milagro que aún no se te haya podrido y caído el chimpo" comentó el espadachín con una mueca burlona.

Todos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo y Sanji se puso rojo de la furia y vergüenza, cierto era que de tantas sex-capadas en cada puerto había tenido que seguir un tratamiento de Chopper luego de contagiarse una extraña infección…. de lo más vergonzosa.

Y claro que la habitación de los hombres era un caldo de bromas y tomadas de pelo del que no se salvaba nadie y eso, por muy discreto que quiso ser, no había podido ocultarlo de los demás.

Adentro de la enfermería Luffy se quedó muy serio, no era usual ver a Chopper con ese semblante y el ambiente se palpaba tenso.

"Chopper… te vez demasiado serio… que pasa con Nami"

La mujer, se sentó en la camilla y bajó la cabeza, se veía cabizbaja y se tomaba el abdomen bajo, sus ojos se notaban acuosos de lágrimas sin derramar. Solo susurró,…. "Que se supone que vamos a hacer…"

"Nami… se lo digo yo?" Comenzó Chopper cuando la mujer no parecía querer comenzar a hablar. Ella sacudió la cabeza y sus labios temblaron, Luffy se paró frente a ella y le tomó el mentón, haciendo contacto visual con la ella,

"Nami? Que tienes"

"Luffy…." Ella tragó saliva… tratando de esquivar su mirada.

"Estoy…. Estoy…" iba a decir… embarazada pero temió que él no reconociera el término… "…esperando un bebé…" susurró.

El ladeó la cabeza… "Esperándolo? " No entendía ni pisca, porque esperaba a un bebé? De quién era ese bebe y quién lo iba a traer?, Espera un poco… por qué un bebe?

Chopper solo suspiró, "Lo que Nami intenta decir Luffy… es que tiene un bebé creciendo dentro de ella…. Un hijo… de ustedes dos"

El hombre se quedó estático observando a la mujer con una expresión neutral, parpadeó un par de veces y luego se volvió hacia su doctor, torciendo una ceja…

"Chopper… no es que Nami toma esas píldoras misteriosas para… para que no haya bebé?" El sabía al menos, lo básico.

El doctor bajó la cabeza…. "Es que… cualquier método anticonceptivo… es decir, para prevenir un bebé no es cien por cien seguro Luffy… aunque… la probabilidad de concebir con las píldoras que le doy a Nami…es muy baja, de solo el 0.1 porciento"

El capitán asintió aunque no entendió absolutamente nada, "Un misterio" susurró. Levantó la vista y observó a Nami que tenía los ojos ocultos por su cabello, sus manos aferrando la camilla en la que estaba sentada.

"Que… que se supone que vamos a hacer…" susurró ella, aterrada. Esto no era algo que se hubiese esperado ni remotamente, por algo se tomaba muy enserio su cuidado y llevaba las instrucciones de Chopper al pie de la letra.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Luffy… que ladeó la cabeza y miraba a Nami con cierta curiosidad, ignorando totalmente lo consternada que se veía ella.

"Enserio… enserio hay un bebé adentro de Nami?" dijo con un tono de voz lleno de asombro, y sin delicadeza alguna se agachó y le levantó la blusa de la mujer observándole la barriga.

"Luffy!" protestó la navegante al ser manipulada así.

Chopper solo sonrió, "Ahora mismo Luffy es chiquito chiquito como un guisante" hizo un gesto con sus manitas demostrando el tamaño pequeño, "…y está creciendo justo aquí". Explicó el doctor señalando un punto en el abdomen bajo de Nami, como cuando se le explica a un niño.

"Oh" se maravilló de nuevo el capitán, "Hay que decirle a todos! Shishishishi!"

"Espera Luffy!" Protestó Nami espantada, "… Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?"

"De que hablas Nami? Todos se van a poner felices" sonrió ampliamente y con genuina felicidad, como lo hacía siempre

La naturalidad, inocencia completa, y tal vez ligereza con la que él estaba tomando la situación la hicieron sentir aterrada, no es que no confiara en Luffy o los demás, pero …

"Luffy…. Un bebé… un bebé en un barco pirata…?" Era como un recordatorio pero sonó a sentencia… Luffy abrió los ojos en sorpresa y de pronto…se volvió cabizbajo… Chopper bajó la mirada…

"Saldré un momento…" anunció el doctor, dándoles privacidad.

La realidad golpeó a Luffy duramente, no había interactuado mucho con bebés en su vida, tal vez en Foosha había visto mujeres con bebés alguna vez, y a través de sus aventuras en islas, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que eran humanitos chiquitos y super delicados, más incluso que un niño.

Definitivamente no eran aptos para la vida en un barco pirata. Se le vino a la mente Ace… Roger…

Su abuelo… los había escondido ahí en el monte Corbo para protegerlos de la fama de sus progenitores…

Pero… pero él no creía poder hacer eso…. Dejar a un niño con cualquiera, dejar a su niño abandonado, un nakama que él acababa de crear con Nami? La sola idea de que hubiesen simplemente creado una persona le resultaba intrigante, maravillosa, no podía esperar a verlo.

Nami se mordía el labio inferior mientras le permitía a su capitán pensar un poco más seriamente la situación, de pronto, el peso de la decisión fue demasiado y Luffy acabo perdiendo las fuerzas en las piernas, acabo de rodillas en el piso con una mirada confundida.

La navegante se llevó una mano a la boca en el momento que entendió que su capitán comprendió la situación, le partía el corazón todo aquello, se sentía aterrada, aterrada e intrigada de haber creado una persona dentro de sí…

Sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia el suelo con Luffy y se enterró en sus brazos… "Luffy…." Susurró… era su nombre pero también una súplica desesperada… El la abrazó, se aferró como si aquella fuera a desaparecer y enterró su rostro en el hombro de la mujer, inhalando su reconfortante esencia.

"Tengo…. tengo que pensar…un poco" dijo él finalmente apartándose de la mujer.

Se levantó y se fue de la habitación optando por la puerta que dirigía hacia la cubierta exterior, que era la opuesta a la que daba hacia la cocina donde todos estaban ansiosos esperando noticias.

"Luffy…" dijo ella fútilmente, sabiendo que él no se iba a regresar ni brindarle ningún confort… estaba tan consternado como ella… sino más.. porque la decisión… mayormente, caía en él.

Chopper no había querido decir nada al salir de la habitación y todos los demás se sentían ansiosos y confundidos, excepto Robin que se encontraba sentada en el sillón con una expresión difícil de leer.

Finalmente Nami, cabizbaja, emergió.

"Chicos… " comenzó.

"Nami estás bien?  
"Nami?"  
"Nami-swan?"  
"Onee-chan?"

"Chopper me acaba de hacer un análisis de sangre y… y acabo de descubrir que.."

No se atrevía a decirlo, se sentía como avergonzada, como si les estuviera imponiendo una gran carga, pero tomando una bocanada de aire, finalmente, habló.

"Estoy esperando un bebé" finalizó con cierta amargura. Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento para luego estallar en felicitaciones.

"WOAHH!"

"Onee-chan no nos asustes así! Pensamos que estabas enferma o algo!" regañó Franky respirando hondo.

"Felicidades" sonrió Robin –que ya lo sospechaba-

"Nami-swan" moqueó Sanji algo consternado mientras mordía una franela y su rostro se deformaba en angustia.

"Nami!" Usopp se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó con tanto afecto que casi le provoca ganas de llorar a la navegante, que no pudo evitar que le escapara una lágrima.

"El milagro de una vida" dijo Brook maravillado y con la mandíbula abierta de la impresión.

"Tch," Zoro era el que se veía más serio y hasta preocupado, estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados contra la puerta que daba hacia la cubierta principal y había visto a Luffy alejarse a la cabecera de proa unos momentos antes.

"No están… no están enojados?" preguntó la navegante con una inusual inseguridad

"QUE?" varios dijeron al tiempo, como estar enojados por algo así? Una persona creada de su capitán y navegante a los que querían tanto?

"Es que… chicos! Un bebé! Aquí en un barco pirata, que se supone que vamos a hacer?" Gritó ella, vociferando el miedo que sentía en su interior. La realidad opacó la felicidad que todos sentían y las miradas se volvieron cabizbajas. Claro que esas dudas y miedos estaban en la mente de todos.

Usopp respiró hondo y le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga, nakama, hermana,

"Nami, igual…. Igual estamos muy felices" y no pudo contener un par de lágrimas de emoción. Todos los demás se sentían igual, y Zoro solo suspiró.

"Ahora… hay que esperar y ver…. Que vamos a hacer", sentenció.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Que hacer? En verdad para los que leyeron Como Caído del Cielo se menciona un poco sobre lo que pasó, pero sin embargo, este fic se trata de recorrer todo ese camino._

_muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los valoro inmensamente, ustedes son muy generosos, asi que no se olviden de comentar si les gustó este capítul y chicas!_

**_CUIDADO CON LA D!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Y bueno se terminó Como Caído del Cielo, pero aquí estamos con esta pequeña nueva aventura.

Espero les guste, ya que pasaremos por cada etapa con los Mugiwaras! Gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior!

* * *

**Como Enviado del Cielo**  
Capítulo 2

Pasaron unas horas en las que dejaron a Luffy pensar ahí en la cabecera de proa, mientras Nami era prácticamente mimada por todos mientras la rodeaban en el acuario y le preguntaban mil veces como estaba, como se sentía, si se sentía raro, y hasta había quienes querían verle la barriga, cosa que no permitió.

Finalmente, luego de caer la tarde, Luffy, con una mirada cansada y los hombros caídos, se bajó de la figura.

Todos lo estaban esperando en cubierta, incluso Nami. Claro ellos eran los padres, pero la decisión concernía a todos, y Luffy no era alguien que se anduviese con rodeos.

"Supongo que todos saben ya…" comenzó, "Chicos.. no quisimos que esto pasara pero.. bueno, la cosa es que Nami va a tener un bebé y no podemos tenerlo en un barco pirata…"

Nami bajó la cabeza,

Luffy continuó, un ligero temblor en su voz y la rigidez de su postura indicaban que aquello le resultaba difícil de decir, "Será… nuestro precioso nakama pero… el mar es muy peligroso… asi que… he decidido…"

Todos contuvieron el aliento…

"Iremos de regreso al East Blue… y Nami se quedará con su hermana… si ella así lo quiere"

Todos se sintieron sumamente sorprendidos por la magnitud de aquello, "Luffy?!" Nami chilló sobresaltada.

"Nami…" él la miró con un sumo pesar, "La marina ni nadie… sabe de Nojiko, verdad? Y el viejo del molinete estará allí también, …. Además, es un bonito pueblo, seguro nuestro hijo crecerá con muchos amigos allí"

Incluso si decía eso con una sonrisa, los ojos de Luffy denotaban una increíble tristeza y pesar. Los demás le admiraban por la fortaleza ante tan difícil decisión, sus corazones también se sentían oprimidos por sentimientos encontrados.

"Luffy… yo no podría dejarlos… además…. Si me quedo, pronto descubrirían quien soy…"

"Nami… si te quedas o no es tu decisión…." Al menos Luffy dejaba aquello en sus manos, quedarse y criar aquel niño, con el riesgo que alguien ajeno a la isla descubriera su verdadera identidad… o dejar al niño en total secreto al cuidado de su hermana…

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante la situación, sin saber qué decir, qué hacer. Por mucho que pensaran alguna alternativa, sabían que Luffy había tomado la decisión correcta, era imposible, con el clima cambiante y los peligros constantes, tener un bebe y criarlo allí.

Además, cuantos enemigos no saltarían a la primer oportunidad de matar al hijo o hija del Rey de los Piratas?

Finalmente, y de manera sorpresiva, fue Zoro de todos ellos el que rompió la tensión, sacó una botella de sake, la levantó en el aire y dijo,

"Oi, sé que es algo difícil de digerir…, pero, se supone que tenemos un nuevo nakama… asi que KAMPAI!" se llevó su botella a la boca y le dio un trago violento.

Todos se quedaron pasmados pero luego de un momento reaccionaron.

"Es verdad! Es un SUPER! Milagro!" aulló Franky.

Nami sonrió con algunas lágrimas sin derramar reluciendo en sus ojos mientras veía como todos los demás se iban emocionando con el prospecto de una fiesta y celebrar la noticia…

Y así, comenzó una celebración que duró hasta tarde, si, sería difícil pero tenían la obligación de aclamar una nueva vida, un nuevo nakama. Brook cantó y tocó, después de tanta muerte, para él, el milagro de la vida le parecía un tesoro increíble, se dispuso a componer una melodía en honor al pequeño o pequeña en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Nami se sintió conmovida por la actitud de todos, tan aceptantes, ni una sola palabra de reproche, los amó más, si es que acaso era posible.

Estaban en la habitación del acuario en plena fiesta.

"Oye Nami y que crees que será" Preguntó Usopp con una sonrisa.

"Pues… no se"

"Será niño". dijo Luffy con total seguridad mientras ruñía un pedazo de carne sosteniendo un hueso.

"Mugiwara no será lo que quieras con solo decirlo" carcajeó Franky. Robin también encontró eso divertido.

"Luffy, las probabilidades son mitad y mitad" Recordó Chopper.

"Pero yo digo que será niño." Dijo tercamente el capitán.

Zoro solo hizo una mueca y levantó su botella, Luffy siempre tenía esa habilidad de obtener lo que quería… así que apostaría por su capitán una vez más… "por el Príncipe Pirata!" aclamó muy divertido.

Todos se quedaron congelados un momento, pero sonrieron con la misma complicidad que Zoro y levantaron sus copas.

"Por el Príncipe Pirata!" gritaron en eco un momento después. Luffy sonrió de lado a lado y su pecho se llenó de un sentimiento inexplicable de anticipación y alegría, se sentía casi como cuando iba rumbo a una nueva aventura.

El nunca había querido un hijo, o al menos no se lo había planteado… seguro cuando surgió todo el asunto de intimar con Nami fue algo que le preocupó en su momento –Ace se lo había dejado crudamente claro, después de todo-, en aquel momento pensó en un bebé mezclado con la vida que llevaban de aventuras y de inmediato supo que no era algo viable.

Posterior a eso había estado tranquilo porque le habían explicado que Nami tomaba aquellas píldoras misteriosas que Chopper aseguraba que impedían que se creara un bebé, y si Chopper lo decía él estaba seguro que era cierto.

Ese bebé estaba allí ahora, si a pesar del conocimiento de Chopper el niño había decidido venir al mundo, genial, bienvenido sería.

Nami solo sacudió la cabeza, y se llevó la mano al abdomen, fuera lo que fuera, aterrada y todo, la idea de terminar con ese milagro que crecía a cada momento dentro de sí no se le había siquiera cruzado por la mente. Y ni por asomo le hubiese sugerido algo así a Luffy, sabía que su capitán nunca jamás aceptaría algo tan atroz como terminar con un nakama que ni siquiera había visto la cara del mundo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar luego de eso, la idea de lo que había pasado ya se había asentado en todos, aunque la normalidad no había regresado a la embarcación. Nami, con asombro descubrió que Luffy era un padre expectante sumamente atento, era como si el muchacho sintiera que ella ahora estaba hecha de cristal, y estaba constantemente preguntándole si estaba bien y si necesitaba a Chopper. Era lindo de ver, lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera.

Por otra parte, Sanji la estaba consintiendo más de lo usual al punto que se tornaba molesto. Los malestares matutinos pasaron pronto y Chopper determinó que casi se acercaba al segundo mes de gestación.

Hizo cuentas para atrás para tratar de pensar cuando había sido concebido él bebé, pero no podía pensar en un día en especial… tantas borracheras y fiestas piratas que acababan con la navegante y el rey pirata dando tumbos en la cama. Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo.

Ya iban de regreso al East Blue… pero como se encontraban en la parte más recóndita del West blue, prácticamente tenían que viajar al este medio globo, subir la reverse mountain para cruzar el red line, llegar a la primer mitad del Grand Line y dirigirse al Este a través del calm belt… para finalmente llegar la isla Konomi donde estaba el pueblo de Nami e incluso haciendo buen tiempo les llevaría poco más de seis meses. Justo a tiempo para el parto…

Un detalle que le inquietaba a Nami era que los marines o bandas enemigas tuvieran conocimiento de su condición, misma que decidió que ocultaría a toda costa el mayor tiempo posible.

En el West Blue, la mayoría de las islas eran comunidades comerciales, donde el modo de vida de las islas variaba desde comunidades de pescadores a grandes islas con países industriales, productores de recursos minerales diversos. Nami tenía mapeado el curso mayoritariamente, y por una vez, estaban siguiendo una ruta relativamente segura, llegando a puertos de pequeñas comunidades para reabastecerse.

El primer signo de que las cosas cambiarían pronto la navegante lo notó una semana después de la noticia, cuando arribaron a un puerto en una isla con una ciudad industrial, humeantes chimeneas soltaban columnas grises de humo a lo lejos, el puerto, lleno de barcos mercantiles estaba atiborrado de trabajadores y mercancía que iba y venía.

Había gaviotas revoloteando por todos lados y el agua estaba sucia de tanto tránsito que sufría, era un puerto maloliente en una ciudad atareada de gente trabajadora…. Y al arribar, muchos miraron al navío pirata con desconfianza, pero esos hombres forjados del mar sabían que si los piratas hubieran querido atacar, lo hubieran hecho llegando a cañonazos desde lo lejos.

Asi que simplemente les pidieron pagar la tarifa portuaria y les asignaron un lugar.

"Mira Robin, parece una ciudad bastante amplia, apuesto que tiene grandes áreas comerciales"

"Un, eso parece… que tal si vemos… cosas bonitas para tu nueva condición" dijo la arqueóloga con una sonrisa. El rostro de Nami se iluminó.

Los demás también se estaban preparando para desembarcar, conocer una nueva ciudad siempre era excitante.

"Oi Nami"

La mujer volteó hacia su capitán que estaba con una mueca muy seria en el rostro.

"hmm"

"No me gusta la idea"

"Eh?"  
"Que no quiero que vayas".. los demás comenzaron a retroceder… ya se veían venir un problemón.

Ella abrió la boca en sorpresa y luego entrecerró los ojos, caminando hacia el con las manos en la cintura, "y eso?"

"Solo hazme caso" dijo el apretando los dientes….

"No si no me das una buena razón"

El bufó un poco por la nariz, "…es peligroso"…algo que le había dicho Chopper sobre la condición de Nami lo tenía bastante asustado….

"Peligroso? Una paupérrima ciudad del West Blue? Seguro ha de tener asaltantes y gente dudosa de todo tipo, pero vamos Luffy comparado al nuevo mundo este lugar es un chiste… o es que puedes sentir tipos fuertes?"

"No no, no es eso no siento animales grandes ni nada" murmuró el.

"Entonces me voy, vamos Robin"

Ella volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera que habían colocado para desembarcar pero el le aferró el antebrazo…

"Sanji" Luffy comenzó. El cocinero, que ya estaba listo para salir en búsqueda de provisiones (y amor pasajero) se detuvo y le miró con atención.

"Ve con ellas por favor" estaba claro que era una orden.

"UNA CITA! CON MI ROBIN-CHWAN Y NAMI-SWAN!" balbuceó el cocinero revoloteando alrededor de las dos mujeres.

Pero Nami ignoró al cocinero, mantuvo el contacto visual con su capitán y esposo…. "Luffy, que te pasa crees que no puedo cuidarme sola? Robin estará conmigo sabes?"

Pero Luffy solo la ignoró, "Tengo hambre me voy a buscar alguna taberna, vámonos Zoro" y diciendo esto saltó de la cubierta hacia el muelle.

La orden de protección a Nami ya había sido aplicada en Sanji, sabía que aunque la navegante protestara, ya nada podía hacer, y no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones ni discutir con ella… especialmente porque ni el mismo entendía que le sucedía…porqué había actuado como lo hizo…

Robin solo sonrió, "Es tierno que se preocupe" dijo la morocha hacia su compañera, bastante divertida.

Nami solo bufó… era la primer semana y él ya estaba bien raro… aunque… Robin tenía razón, en cierta forma… era lindo…. Pero al mirar al rubio revolotear como un loco junto a ellas… gruñó un poco… ahora tenía que aguantarlo toda la tarde mientras paseaba con Robin…

Y tendría que acostumbrarse porque desde ese punto en adelante, parecía que tenía guardaespaldas asignados en cualquier lado que visitaran… era molesto en cierta forma… pero tierno…

Un buen día comenzando su primer trimestre, Nami abrió los ojos una mañana para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de su capitán, que la observaba con una sonrisa tonta y de lo más extraña.

La mano del moreno acarició el abdomen de la mujer, y la navegante, sabiendo la terquedad e insistencia de su pareja, simplemente se acomodó en la cama y le sonrió, levantándose la blusa.

"Aun no se puede ver nada Luffy"

Pero Luffy seguía con su sonrisa y le apoyó una mano suavemente en el abdomen, se veía… si Nami se atrevía a decirlo… conmovido.

"Nami…. hoy… desperté y en el Sunny… yo… siento otra presencia…" y seguía sonriendo, y sin decir más colocó su oreja sobre el abdomen de la navegante… "definitivamente"

"Que andas balbuceando?" Nami no entendía nada.

"Nami, Rayleigh me dijo una vez, que Haki es escuchar y sentir la vida de las cosas…" explicó… "Quizá.. hasta ahora no era lo suficientemente fuerte para notarlo, pero hoy.. me he despertado y en lugar de ocho nakamas… sentí nueve" y sonrió de nuevo.

Nami abrió los ojos de la impresión, Robin le había explicado un poco sobre el Haki una vez, eso que antes ella asumía que eran los 'instintos animales' de Luffy no había sido más que una habilidad latiente e innata que Luffy aún no había desarrollado del todo hasta que Rayleigh lo guio por buen camino. Pero no tenía idea que Luffy tenía una percepción tan fina de todos.

"Luffy entonces siempre nos estás sintiendo a todos?"

El sonrió suavemente y se incorporó, se encontraba sentado en el colchón junto a ella, pero su mano seguía descansando en el abdomen de la navegante.

"Sip" y sonrió de nuevo. Nami en ese momento comprendió un poco mejor un montón de interrogantes, cómo a veces él aparecía de la nada cuando alguno estaba en peligro, incluso el hecho de saber quién era el enemigo más peligroso.

"Es… un haki claro y fuerte… aunque pequeño aún" estaba, por ponerlo simplemente, maravillado, su mano no dejaba el abdomen de la navegante.

"Aww Nami aún falta mucho para que salga?" y su momento de madures había pasado así de rápido, quejándose infantilmente y haciendo pucheros. Pero ella solo le sonrió amorosamente y echó a reír.

"Luffy aún faltan seis meses… me preguntaste lo mismo ayer… y antier… y el día anterior" explicó con paciencia.

"Anda, vamos a desayunar Nami, que el bebé necesita comer mucha carne Shishishi"

Nami se levantó y sacudió la cabeza…

Poco rato después se apareció en el comedor donde los demás ya se estaban acomodando y Luffy engullendo su desayuno de panqueques con sirope de salsa de carne. Esa combinación tan aberrante siempre le había dado cierto asco a la navegante pero cuando de Luffy se trataba, no había nada lo suficientemente asqueroso para comer.

Al entrar en la cocina, Zoro y Sanji dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a verla fijamente.

"Ohh…. Que buen haki… fuerte y claro" dijo Zoro con cierta aprobación, levantó su vaso en saludo hacia su capitán y Luffy respondió con una gran sonrisa. "Verdad?"

El cocinero soltó la franela con la que secaba la mesada y se acercó a Nami, completamente maravillado, los demás observaban con expresiones extrañadas.

"Nami-san" dijo Sanji con cierto aire maravillado. En sus ojos, Nami pudo ver que el cocinero moría por preguntarle algo.

"Anda Nami déjalo" comentó Luffy entre bocados de comida. La navegante sabía que no era una orden del capitán per se, pero con las miradas de todos allí no pudo más que suspirar hondo y levantarse un poco la blusa blanca que había elegido aquel día, dejando al descubierto un suave pero firme abdomen que aún no revelaba su secreto.

"Si tu mano se va para algún otro lado te voy a cobrar cien mil berries por cada toque no autorizado" sentenció.

Pero Sanji solo se arrodilló junto a ella y colocó una mano temblorosa en el abdomen, en su rostro una expresión similar de maravilla y asombro que había visto a Luffy un rato atrás. El cocinero no estaba fumando, se contentaba con tener un cigarro apagado en la boca, ya que Chopper le había explicado los riesgos de fumar alrededor de una mujer en la condición de Nami.

"Qué tanto andan balbuceando?" Preguntó Usopp algo extrañado. El había aprendido, con los años, a agregar Haki a sus proyectiles, pero fuera de eso, no conocía el Haki del color, aunque sabía lo que era.

Robin sonrió, "Creo que por primera vez hoy, el príncipe a mostrado su haki" dijo simplemente. "Estoy en lo correcto?"

Zoro asintió y compartió una mirada con la mujer. De inmediato todos sonrieron y Franky comenzó a llorar gruesas gotas de emoción, pero dijo que no lloraba por eso mierdaaaa, lloraba porque le entró comida en el ojo. Y Brook comenzó a tocar y la mesa se tornó ruidosa. Y Nami sacudía la cabeza viendo a Sanji balbucear algo a la altura de su abdomen.

Horas después, más tranquila mirando hacia el horizonte, se llevó una mano al abdomen, hasta ese día, estar embarazada era algo que le habían informado, un conocimiento de su condición, pero fue esa mañana, que por primera vez pudo _percibir_. No era poseedora de Haki, pero sin lugar a dudas, desde ese día en adelante, pudo sentir la pequeña presencia que crecía dentro de ella.

Se acarició el abdomen un momento, "Espero que sepas cuanto te aman todos, nunca olvides eso" susurró a su hijo no nacido, con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, su cabello ondulando en el viento.

Luego de eso, al pasar los días Nami notó el leve cambio de comportamiento en Luffy, lo atrapaba infraganti observándola desde cualquier punto del navío pirata, simplemente sentado y cuando se sentía descubierto, solo le sonreía. Ella casi podía leer la pregunta en sus ojos? Faltará mucho?

Una tarde mientras el capitán pescaba con Usopp, se la había pasado demasiado silencioso, hasta fruncía el ceño a veces, hasta que el tirador, que además era su mejor amigo, solo bajó su caña de pescar y demandó.

"A ver Luffy que te tiene tan pensativo"

El capitán ni siquiera se volvió a dirigirle la mirada al tirador, sus ojos fijados en el horizonte, pero sus labios se movieron un poco y finalmente habló.

"No se cómo ser un padre…"

"huh?"

"Usopp, tu tuviste a tu papá un tiempo… cómo es tener un otou-san?" Luffy jamás en su vida se había preocupado por ese detalle, él y Ace no habían tenido uno, y el padre de Sabo era un hombre horrible. Pero suponía que Yasopp estaba bastante bien, con abandono y todo. Y cuando se encontró con Dragon en la gran guerra, aquel imponente hombre no le provocó ningún sentimiento especial.

Seguro se agradecía que les hubiese ayudado… pero sospechaba que había sido más conveniencia que otra cosa, su padre había sido un aliado más en la Gran Guerra que cambió la era, al igual que los expiratas de Shirohige, la armada de Neptune, Shirahoshi, y todos los demás amigos y conocidos que habían ido en su ayuda aquella vez.

Usopp se pensó un poco la respuesta, siempre explicarle las cosas a Luffy requería de cierto talento especial, se rascó un poco la barbilla,

"mmm… verás Luffy, tener un otou-san es genial, yo era muy pequeño entonces pero antes que él se fuera con Shanks, me enseñó cosas básicas de tiro, fuimos de campamento un día al bosque, jugábamos bastante cuando no estaba cansado de trabajar. Estuvimos juntos poco tiempo pero era un papá genial"

Luffy sonrió un poco, cierto era que Usopp se llevaba muy bien con Yasopp a pesar de pasar una vida separados, cuando visitaban a Shanks el tirador se la pasaba con su padre.

El nariz larga continuó hablando, "Luffy… se qué no tuviste a tu padre biológico… pero Ace cuidaba de ti cuando pequeño verdad? Y antes Shanks"

"Un… pero ellos…"

"Luffy" Usopp interrumpió, sonrió y le colocó una mano en el hombro, sus ojos expresando una gran emoción que quería compartir en sus palabras, "A mi forma de ver, para ese niño o niña…"

"que será niño"

"Bien.. para ese niño, tu serás su Shanks y su Ace, todo en uno, entiendes?"

Luffy abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no se lo había planteado así… el siempre había sido el hermano menor de… el que idolatraba a Shanks y a Ace…

De a poco, una sonrisa comenzó a asomar en el rostro del Rey Pirata, y Usopp le seguía sonriendo muy orgulloso de haberle logrado transmitir el mensaje, lo podía ver, en el rostro asombrado de Luffy, que había dado en el blanco.

El era el Rey Pirata ahora, él era la persona genial… tiró la caña de pescar molestamente sobre la cubierta haciendo pucheros fastidiosos y suspiró en frustración.

"Y ahora que tienes?"

Pero no le contestó al tirador y su mirada encontró a la navegante que estaba recostada del otro lado de la cubierta, en una reposera junto a Robin,

"OI NAMI!" gritó, hasta algo molesto

Ella levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja, "?"

"YA APURATE Y SACALO DE UNA VEZ NO?"

"Que sandeces dices?" Se incorporó ella... lo que dio paso a una estúpida discusión donde Chopper tuvo que intervenir, y le aseguró a Luffy que no, que por más empeño que le pusieras y ganas, el chico no iba a salir antes de los nueve meses…

Iban por el tercero y el capitán no podía de las ansias… tampoco por momentos, cuando le daban sus ataques de infantilismo parecía comprender bien que no por nacer iban a ir de aventuras de inmediato… pero en fin, se agradecía el sentimiento…

Robin apartó el libro que estaba leyendo de sus ojos y sonrió cálidamente al ver la interacción, sin dudas, esta situación en la que se habían metido, sería una aventura de lo más divertida...

* * *

_Continuará..._

Ah pobre capitán, apenas pasados el tercer mes y todo ansioso jaja. En fin, en la parte donde Luffy comunica la decisión me lo imagine un poco como cuando finge que está bien dejar a Usopp atrás, como algo que por dentro le esta rompiendo el alma,

ahh que triste!

Como les digo, en este fic habrá de todo

No se olviden de dejarme sus increíbles comentarios! Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos, Hoy, capítulo doble

es que no pegaba cortarlo en ninguna parte, y quedó super largo! Así que espero les guste, hay de todo, asi que no se olviden de comentar!

Ahh y big news! Un lector de la versión al inglés de Como Caído del Cielo, esta haciendo un doujinshi sobre la historia... apenas va un par de páginas pero le han quedado de maravilla, espero se anime a continuarlas... me ha pedido que aun no las suba, pero wow! Imaginense si se decide por hacerlo todo, sería de lo más genial!

* * *

**Como Enviado del Cielo**  
Capítulo 3

Luffy no era un hombre particularmente celoso de su esposa… corrección, no era para nada celoso, ella podía pavonearse todo lo que quisiera en sus ridículos pedacitos de ropa que hacían que cualquier hombre en la tierra babeara y él ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Es más, ni siquiera parecía notarlo o decidía ignorar las miradas pervertidas que le propinaban a la navegante en cada puerto, taberna o lugar que visitaban. Pero… lo que Chopper le había dicho lo tenía muy preocupado.

Es entonces que estaban en una taberna de la cuarta isla que habían visitado desde la noticia de la condición de Nami, no planeaban quedarse mucho, solo un par de días para reabastecerse y descansar un poco…

Estaban cenando con la rutina típica, Luffy comiendo una inmensa cantidad de comida, Zoro bebiendo, Sanji con mujeres al fondo de la taberna y corazones en sus ojos. Robin conversando con Chopper, Usopp animando algunos desconocidos con historias que no le creían ni de chiste y Brook canturreaba mientras comía. Franky había sacado la pajilla corta y se había quedado en el Sunny.

Nami mientras tanto, se había sentado en la barra, usaba una blusa roja en escote en V que se cruzaba al frente, y unos pantalones blancos con sandalias rojas como su blusa, además de su gruesa gargantilla de oro y demás accesorios exagerados.

Se encontraba inclinada sobre la barra, meneando el trasero y mostrándole todos sus atributos delanteros al tabernero, al que le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que le preguntaba.

"Ossan, algo interesante de ver en esta isla?" era costumbre que preguntaran por esas cosas, usualmente los taberneros traían buenos rumores, los rumores solían llevar a interesantes aventuras, y eso era lo que la tripulación anhelaba constantemente.

El hombre de mediana edad, con una complexión robusta y vestimenta sencilla con un delantal marrón, contestó mientras secaba una jarra de cerveza.

"Además de lo que traigo en mis pantalones, preciosa? No mucho en realidad, depende de tu definición de interesante"

A Nami le dio asco por supuesto, pero estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran ordinarieces de ese estilo, era, después de todo una mujer hermosa metida en un tugurio de mala muerte.

Ella le sonrió y se abanicó el cabello hacia atrás, le guiñó el ojo para efecto añadido,

"Hablo de cosas peligrosas, carreras clandestinas, peleas ilegales, tesoros legendarios, ese tipo de cosas" dijo directamente.

"Te decepcionarás entonces, en esta isla lo más peligroso son las peleas de gallos, ilegal también, pero a mi parecer, no tan excitante y ciertamente no algo que le interesaría a una fina mujer como tu"

Desde una de las mesas, un hombre robusto, de dientes amarillos y barba negra, rala y tupida se puso de pie, sus amigos que habían estado sentados en la mesa con él, tres hombres igual de palurdos, ebrios y sucios, rápidamente rodearon a Nami,

"A ver linda, si quieres ver algo interesante mis amigos y yo podemos mostrarte… algo de lo mas… excitante"

"No gracias" dijo Nami mirándolo aburridamente, se dirigió al cantinero, "Ahh entonces sírvame cualquier cosa que no tenga alcohol ossan"

Junto a ella, el ebrio que parecía ser el líder de los brutos apretó los dientes

"Oi neechan, no me escuchaste?" iba a tomarla del antebrazo cuando sintió un escalofrío en la nuca.

"Oi"

Algo detuvo al hombre en seco que tuvo que bajar la mirada para encontrar frente a él a un hombre bajito pero que tenía ojos terroríficos.

"Esa es mi esposa"

Nami, que había estado con cara de aburrida mirando el vaso de agua que le había servido el tabernero abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Luffy nunca era celoso… y mucho menos la clamaba como su mujer ante nadie.

El palurdo hombre maloliente sonrió, mostrando su sonrisa de dientes sucios y amarillos con un par de huecos de piezas faltantes.

Luffy usaba una camisa roja que solo traía los últimos dos botones abotonados y por afuera de sus pantalones cortos negros, sus sandalias y el sombrero de paja hacia atrás. No parecía un capitán pirata al momento, sin su elegante chaqueta y mucho menos el Rey Pirata. Mas sin embargo, los músculos que se podían divisar debajo de su camisa estaban muy bien definidos.

"Y porqué una preciosura como esta estaría casada con un enano enclenque como tú?" comentó el hombre, poniéndose las manos peludas en la cintura. Sus amigos carcajearon de costado, haciendo eco de su estupidez.

Nami bufó.

"Luffy… yo me podía hacer cargo"

El capitán lo sabía bien, de hecho ese era el motivo por el cual nunca se metía en ese tipo de situaciones, porque Nami era una pirata hecha y derecha, y muy fuerte también, y si acaso alguna vez necesitaba ayuda entonces ahí si estaría listo para intervenir… porque el respetaba su independencia y fortaleza.

Pero… algo se había apoderado de él, y antes que pudiera evitarlo se había metido en el asunto… … y es que ahora no solo se trataba de proteger a Nami…

"Lo sé" admitió Luffy sin quitar los ojos del palurdo.

"Oi Oi, de que hablas, mira amigo, no me gustaría avergonzarte frente a tu mujer, así que por que no te apartas y nos dejas tener un buen rato con ella? Te prometo que te la devolveremos…. bien atendida" se aferró el paquete de su entrepierna para más énfasis…

Aquel hombre, durante años se arrepentiría de haber dicho aquello…

Un puñetazo impactó contra su abdomen gordo, enterrándose en la grasa, la expresión cómica con ojos salidos y saliva escupiendo de la boca de aquel tipo inmenso duró quizá una fracción de segundo antes de salir despedido… rompiendo la pared de la taberna y dejando un hueco en el edificio…. Y en el edificio contiguo, y en el siguiente, y en el que le seguía… cinco manzanas voló aquel hombre cuyo cuerpo barrió con paredes, muebles y personas por igual…

Sus amigos quedaron pasmados con la boca abierta y Luffy se hizo sonar los nudillos mientras les propinaba la misma mirada asesina…

Salieron pitando de allí, aterrorizados.

El resto de la taberna se congeló, las jarras en la mitad del aire, las mandíbulas desencajadas… y el resto de los Mugiwara seguía comiendo tranquilamente como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Nami suspiró y se puso de pie, deteniéndose frente a Luffy.

"Luffy, no tenías que hacer eso"

El abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mujer le puso un dedo en los labios, "Pero…" comenzó ella entrecerrando los ojos y acercando su rostro más a él…

"…eso fue muy galante…" y le susurró al final… "y algo excitante también…" y al final le capturó la boca con toda la intensión de premiarlo con un beso candente... pero el estaba tan enojado que se quedó estático y ni cerró los ojos, a lo que Nami solo sacudió la cabeza, bufó frustrada y se fue a sentar con los demás con una expresión algo molesta.

"Mi taberna…" lloriqueó el pobre tabernero parpadeando y mirando el agujero de su pared con incredulidad… desde el hueco, personas de las distintas casas destrozadas comenzaron a asomarse con curiosidad, pasmados porque no entendían nada.

Al escuchar al tabernero Luffy parpadeó y agachó la cabeza, "ahh lo siento ossan" se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una bolsita repleta de oro, se la lanzó rápidamente y el hombre la atrapó en el aire por puro reflejo.

"Por las molestias"-

Y Nami resoplo un poco enojada, vaya al menos le hubiese negociado las reparaciones, que maldito derrochador! Si en esa bolsa había para la maldita pared y quizá para construir dos tabernas más!

El tabernero, al abrir la bolsa la encontró llena de oro de monedas muy antiguas, mordió una de ellas porque no se la creía…

Y antes de desmayarse de la emoción, murmuró "quién diablos es ese tipo…"

* * *

Fue el cuarto mes, el mismo día que los pantalones de Nami ya no querían abrochar, cuando desembarcaron en una isla con una linda ciudad de edificios bastante modernos, habían dejado el barco escondido lejos de la costa y decidido usar el Mini-Merry para llegar hacia un lugar alejado del puerto.

Nami estaba preparando su bolso y dinero cuando comenzó la misma charada de siempre, no era justo apuntar a Sanji siempre para la tarea además, el cocinero tenía que aprovisionar el Sunny, así que el capitán se estaba pensando el asignar a Usopp y Chopper cuando la navegante le ganó la jugada.

"Luffy, nos podemos cuidar solas con Robin, estaremos en el Sunny antes del anochecer" dijo, mientras repartía bolsitas de dinero para todos.

"Nami…" comenzó Luffy frunciendo las cejas…

"No, ya basta, siempre es lo mismo, ya no podemos pasear tranquilas, ni puedo estafar tenderos a gusto con alguien siempre siguiéndome atrás, además, no es justo para los demás, que te crees que soy, una muñeca de porcelana?" reclamó mientras le picaba el pecho.

"Nami…" protestó Luffy que se estaba comenzando a cabrear.

"No!" interrumpió ella, "Si tanto quieres protegerme hazte cargo tu mismo" dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente, sabía que Luffy odiaba acompañarla de compras…

El , asintió de mala gana.

"Bien" dijo, bufando un poco, a la navegante se le cayó la mandíbula y detrás de ella, Robin reía tapándose la boca elegantemente. Zoro, detrás de ellos comenzó a escabullirse silenciosamente…

"Zoro, tu también vienes" ordenó Luffy, y el primer oficial solo se acarició la sien… el capitán,.. el muy maldito...no quería sufrir solo y como primer oficial tenía que compartir su dolor… un día de estos si lo iba a cortar en trocitos…

Y al final, aquello se había convertido en una especie de doble cita… aunque los dos hombres no se veían para nada felices.

Andaban paseando como una familia medio normal, Nami con el sombrero de paja de Luffy, que hacía juego a la perfección con el floreado vestido de verano y sandalias blancas con plataformas de arpillera. Había elegido un pequeño chal blanco para tapar sus hombros y no revelar su tatuaje.. mismo que estaba en la primer plana de su cartel de se busca.

El capitán, que estaba _'de incógnito'_ no llevaba ninguna chaqueta elegante, sino simplemente una playera negra que decía 56 en letras blancas y sus pantalones pesqueros de azul gastado. Traía unos anteojos negros que a opinión de Nami, se veían de lo más sexy en el.

OBLIGARON a Zoro a dejar las Katana y vestirse casual, pantalones grises y una camisa negra que decía DONT CARE en letras amarillas, llevaba lentes con vidrios ahumados amarillos.

Robin llevaba un vestido atirantado de un color verde esmeralda, un sombrero blanco redondo y gruesos lentes de sol redondos con marcos del color de su vestido, parecía muy divertida incomodando al espadachín, aferrándose de su brazo con la excusa de que serían menos sospechosos si iban de paseo en parejas.

Hacían cargar a Luffy con una inmensa cantidad de paquetes mientras el hombre se quejaba con la lengua de fuera.

"Namiiiii…. Tengo hambre… vamos a comerrrr….." lloriqueó por millonésima vez.

La mujer, que de pronto se sintió también hambrienta solo asintió y vio un restaurant en una esquina de una plaza, mesas y sillas afuera y palomas en el centro de la misma con una especie de templo o iglesia en frente que tenía una torre de campanario. La avenida por la que circulaban estaba bulliciosa de gente decorando y colgando guirnaldas y linternas de colores.

Una ciudad normal y acogedora.

No fue sorpresa para ninguna de las dos mujeres cuando los platos de comida seguían llegando a la mesa uno tras otro y otro mientras aquellas, acostumbradas, o mas bien, resignadas, comían civilizadamente manteniendo una conversación sobre los zapatos y ropas que habían adquirido ese día. Luffy no les prestaba la mínima atención mientras que Zoro también se encontraba enajenado simplemente bebiendo todo lo que le colocaran en la mesa.

Algunas personas empezaron a murmurar sobre la falta de modales de aquel impetuoso comensal, y eso que Luffy estaba en sus mejores modos! Tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

Un encargado del negocio, un hombre mayor con un delantal y expresión amable, se acercó con expresión preocupada a la mesa.

"A ver amigos, me preocupa un poco la cuenta enorme que están acumulando, nunca había visto a un hombre comer así… ni a uno beber así".

Nami solo sonrió, y sacó de su escote –para satisfacción y gozo del viejo- un fajo grueso de dinero y se lo mostro.

"Sin problemas ossan, aunque me gustaría tener un descuento por volumen, al menos del cincuenta por ciento."

El viejo fue vapuleado verbalmente por la navegante hasta que Luffy de pronto, con la panza hinchada y una sonrisa satisfecha se palmeó la barriga, "Ahhh eso estuvo bueno para un entremés…. Viejo, porqué hay tanta gente decorando? Habrá una fiesta o algo?"

"Ahh es que ustedes son viajeros verdad?"

"SI, somos Pi"

Nami pateó a Luffy por debajo de la mesa y se apuró a decir, "Somos marineros de paso por esta isla" explicó la mujer. Su capitán la vio con reproche, porque él no era alguien que rehuía de su nombre ni reputación, pero luego recordó que la misma podría complicar las cosas y le había prometido a Nami no hacer líos, por lo menos no hasta que lograran reabastecer el Sunny y salir de compras.

"Ahh entonces no saben del festival de la primavera"

"Festival?" dijo Luffy con brillo en los ojos, "Habrá comida deliciosa?"

"Pues si supongo" dijo el viejo disfrutando de sus invitados.

"Cuando es el festival" preguntó Robin interesada.

"Hoy a la hora de la puesta del sol, por esta avenida principal y acabando en la plaza, habrá música, danza y juegos, toda la ciudad estará aquí"

Nami sonrió, "Parece que llegamos en buen momento"

"Si si, Nami vamos por los demás, Usopp y Chopper van a estar super emocionados! Sanji también, hay muchas chicas en esta ciudad" era cierto, las chicas del West Blue por lo general eran esbeltas y agraciadas, y en aquella isla con ese clima tan primaveral, siempre iban ligeras de ropas.

"OYE!" reclamó Nami, pero Luffy era inocente de esa manera, él tenía en cuenta las aficiones de sus nakama, sabía que a Zoro le gustaba un buen sake, a Chopper los dulces, a Sanji las chicas, era algo sencillo, pero eso no evitó que su mujer le agarrara de la oreja y lo regañara.

Regresaron con todos en la tarde, con la excepción de Franky y Brook que se voluntariaron para cuidar del Sunny.

A diferencia de unas horas antes, la ciudad ahora se había llenado de fiesta y espectadores, puestos de comida y deliciosos aromas, música, lámparas de colores. Luffy estaba de lo más emocionado, y la tripulación se mezclaba con el ir y venir de cientos de personas y nadie parecía prestarles mayor atención.

Las masas de personas, que parecían ríos por momentos, se chocaban con todos ellos, alguien le dio un empujón a Nami.

"Quédate cerca de mi, Nami" Anunció el capitán, que perdió la sonrisa solo por un momento.

Se veían todos de lo más rejalados, disfrutando de las festividades, Chopper montado en los hombros de Zoro para poder ver mejor el desfile que acababa de comenzar. Robin hombro con hombro con el espadachín. Usopp y Sanji entretenidos mirando el desfile y las hermosas señoritas danzando.

Caminando entre la multitud, llegaron a la esquina en aquel restaurante en el que habían comido más temprano.

"Oi, Luffy-kun!" saludó el viejo de lo lejos. Luffy sonrió y le devolvió el saludo escandalosamente, ya que cualquiera que le diera buena comida estaba en su lista de gente que apreciaba. Todos se horrorizaron de escuchar el nombre de su capitán gritado en una multitud, ciertamente un nombre inusual…. Y en los últimos años, definitivamente famoso.

Todos se acercaron y la esquina del restaurant tenía una excelente vista reservada hacia el desfile y la plaza, ocho asientos con mesas habían sido apartados y el viejo se los señalaba.

"Oh viejo nos guardaste un lugar!" dijo el capitán sumamente agradecido.

"Bueno si, la señorita de cabello naranja dijo que me pagaría bien por reservar el lugar para sus nakamas… además… a juzgar por lo que has comido en la tarde creo otra visita de ustedes me significaría pagarle la universidad a mis nietos hahaha" sonrió.

"hahaha" Luffy rio en buena naturaleza, "Gracias Nami, Vamos a Comer todos! Viejo traiga mucha bebida y carne"

Para el viejo, que el festival siempre traía buenas ganancias, verdaderamente sintió haber ganado la lotería, tuvo incluso que ir a su bodega y sacar barriles y barriles de licor, y sus meseros iban y venían, los chefs sudando de tanto trabajar.

El viejo, con la espalda doblada les apoyó el tercer barril junto a la mesa, aunque para la mujer del cabello naranja solo habían ordenado jugo de ese color.

"Vaya! Ustedes beben como piratas!" dijo en broma.

Zoro, Usopp y Chopper escupieron sus bebidas en espanto. Luffy carcajeó.

Y el viejo, de pronto percibió el singular grupo con otros ojos, Luffy… repitió para si mismo. Bueno pero Mugiwara no Luffy era conocido justamente, por llevar… un sombrero de….

Y el sombrero en la chica sentada a su izquierda…. era ciertamente un sombrero de paja. Recordando la interacción que había presenciado entre los dos más temprano, asumía que eran pareja…. Así que el rey pirata tenía una reina?

El viejo sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho, y el ojo frio del hombre de pelo verde, que ahora si llevaba katana lo miraba con una intensidad terrorífica… debió notarlo antes, aunque estaban todos vestidos como cualquier turista… la manera en la que el grupo se movía y lo singular de cada personaje… un hombre con tres espadas y un solo ojo. Pues claro tenía que ser Roronoa Zoro! el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Pero extrañamente, no tuvo miedo.

Nami hizo un gesto extraño, como de resignación, "Ossan, guarda el secreto y tendrás para la universidad de tus nietos y un buen retiro, solo queremos pasar un buen rato"

"Que secreto, no sé de qué me hablan? Les traigo algo más?" dijo el viejo con una sonrisa y todos suspiraron medio aliviados.

El desfile, que consistía en carrosas con flores y personas disfrazadas, era lo suficientemente colorido y bello para capturar la atención de cada uno. Además, aquel festival tenía algo que cada quien podía disfrutar. Zoro, el alcohol, Chopper el algodón de azúcar, Robin simplemente descubriendo una cultura diferente, ya tenía en su regazo un libro con la historia de la isla y el festival, Sanji no sabía que le interesaba más la comida exótica o las mujeres danzantes… se decidió por las mujeres por supuesto.

Luffy estaba eufórico, ciertamente era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, su tripulación alrededor -aunque odiaba que faltaran dos allí- la buena carne y bebida en la mesa, la mujer que guardaba un gran tesoro a su izquierda y un ruidoso y colorido festival pasando frente a ellos.

Quien los observara con detenimiento podría notar que estaban sentados casi en formación, con Zoro y Nami a cada flanco del capitán y a medida que pasaban las horas el viejo se maravillaba más con ellos, cada vez que les servía algo más aprovechaba a interactuar con los piratas… _era un grupo de lo más simpático y no comprendía como podían tener tan mala fama…_

De pronto Nami se vio algo incómoda y le susurró algo al capitán y se incorporó.

"Oi Robin" susurró Luffy, y Robin se puso de pie, varias miradas se posaron en ellas, Nami, incómoda y con dientes de tiburón solo dijo "Voy al baño!" y los demás solo rieron y siguieron en lo que estaban.

La muchedumbre, dentro y fuera del establecimiento, era impresionante, la noche ya estaba bien entrada y había más de un ebrio rondando la fiesta, pero con Robin era más que suficiente para la escolta al baño.

La arqueóloga esperó a su amiga en la puerta mientras sus ojos… reales y creados, escaneaban los alrededores, se alertó…

"Nami… creo que sería prudente marcharnos", susurró cuando vio varias figuras sospechosas afuera del establecimiento. Y de pronto, se escuchó una gran explosión en medio de la plaza, humo, escombros y demás ocupaban el lugar donde habían estado sentados sus nakamas. Los vidrios del establecimiento volaron en mil pedazos, incluso hiriendo a algunas personas. La onda expansiva hubiera arrojado a Robin al suelo si no era porque se aferró con varios brazos fleur, los oídos le zumbaban.

El caos comenzó a reinar, la gente a correr como ganado, gritándose y agolpándose por todos lados, aullidos de angustia y alaridos de las personas heridas. Era una visión horrible.

Nami emergió del baño, sus ojos frenéticos buscando a Robin que inmediatamente se colocó junto a ella. Tenía miedo claro, pero no el miedo usual de la anticipación de batalla, sino un miedo por algo que tenía que proteger.

Entre la multitud y el humo, Nami no podía ver nada. Desde afuera se comenzaron a escuchar disparos y más gritos.

Apareció él empujando gente a su alrededor, haciéndose camino, no quería lastimar a la multitud de inocentes más de lo que estaban, pero gritaba frenéticamente el nombre de su navegante, empujando cada vez más.

Cuando finalmente la encontró, a salvo, junto a Robin, Nami no pudo evitar arrojarse a sus brazos y aferrarse con fuerza. Luffy también la aferró como si fuera a desaparecer… aquello que le había dicho Chopper una tarde luego de la noticia del embarazo de Nami lo había asustado por sobre manera.

_"Luffy, el bebé que crece dentro de Nami ahora no se puede defender y es muy frágil, si Nami se cae, se golpea, si la atacan, ese bebé puede morir dentro de ella. Entiendes Luffy?"_

_"Claro que entiendo Chopper, por quién me tomas" había dicho un poco ofendido. Claro que asumió que sería algo frágil un pequeño bebé del tamaño de un guisante, pero…. Las palabras de Chopper le daban miedo, como pirata que era, Nami estaba acostumbrada a pelear, que se cayera, que se golpeara, que la atacaran, eran simplemente gajes de su oficio. Y no estaba del todo seguro que fuera algo que pudiera evitar por completo. Ciertamente lo intentaría._

"Luffy…." La mujer, pausó un momento como para recobrar la valentía y observó la ropa de Luffy rota en girones, como si hubiese absorbido un gran impacto, pero él se veía totalmente ileso, "Que pasó, están todos bien?"

"Sí… no sé qué pasa en este lugar, de pronto explotó algo en el medio de la plaza, hay mucha gente herida y luego salieron personas armadas"

"Nos buscan?" Preguntó Robin, algo intrigada..

El viejo que era su anfitrión los encontró, tenía varias cortadas en el rostro y se veía desesperado, "Malditos, malditos insurgentes! " gritaba sacudiendo los brazos, se veía que estaba entrando en estado de shock.

"Genai-san" dijo Robin que a diferencia de Luffy, había prestado atención al nombre del dueño del negocio. "Que está pasando?"

"Hay mi niña es horrible, en esta isla que solía ser tan pacífica, pero hace poco se encontró una fuente de minolio, y la isla está dividida entre el gobierno local, que quiere utilizar el minolio para mejorar la calidad de vida de los habitantes de este país y los que quieren vender el minolio para enriquecerse rápidamente. Los insurgentes quieren derrocar al gobierno porque saben que el Neo Gobierno mundial aún no tiene suficientes recursos para venir a controlar un problema local"

Luffy parecía que tenía una vena que le iba a estallar en la sien, "Me importa una mierda eso! Estas diciendo que unos imbéciles estallaron una bomba cerca de mis nakama… de Nami y de…" _se contuvo apenas. "_Por unas estúpidas piedras?"

"Luffy… cálmate estamos todos bien" advirtió Nami cuando vio el temperamento de su capitán se estaba saliendo de control,

"Y una mierda me voy a calmar! Si hasta lastimaron al viejo! Y afuera Chopper está atendiendo heridos, Nami hay gente que perdió sus piernas y brazos en la explosión! Es horrible!"

Estaba totalmente indignado.

Genai estaba conmovido, conmovido y asustado también, porque aquel muchacho despreocupado y risueño se había transformado en algo temible, una extraña aura emanaba de su ser. Algo imponente que le aflojaba las rodillas.

"Luffy" susurró Nami llevándose las manos a la boca.

"Robin, ayúdale a los demás, busca si hay más explosivos, podría haber más… no hay tipos fuertes por aquí pero siento…. Muchos… como animales sueltos"

Robin asintió, y comprendió que Luffy sentía auras con intenciones mal habidas, probablemente miembros del ejército insurgente.

"Me llevo a Nami al Sunny" anunció él simplemente.

"Espera Luffy, tengo que ayudar también" y levantó su vestido para sacar el clima tact que tenía aferrado al muslo con una correa. Pero él le tomó la muñeca,

"Nami" había firmeza en esos ojos, pero también, si te fijabas bien, un gran temor. La mujer desistió, no le agradaba nada dejar a los demás allí pero no era momento de discutir con su capitán.

A un par de calles de allí, se escuchó una segunda explosión y de inmediato el la aferró contra si mientras el mundo dejaba de temblar a su alrededor.

Luffy apretó los dientes y se agacho, "Súbete" le dijo, y Nami cumplió y aquel salió corriendo con ella aferrada a su espalda. De un salto se agarró de un edificio y así pudo esquivar a la muchedumbre que corría llena de pánico.

"Nami, te dejaré con Franky y Brook, estarán bien en el Sunny pero si les atacan o algo quiero que se muevan y nos busquen después"

"Está bien Luffy… solo cálmate" dijo la mujer que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su pareja. Pero lejos de calmarse aquel seguía corriendo y saltando de edificio a edificio.

Cuando llegaron al Sunny le explicaron la situación brevemente a sus dos nakamas, lo último que hizo Luffy antes de irse fue mirar a Brook y Franky con una increíble seriedad.

"Protejan a Nami" ordenó. Y ambos Mugiwara solo asintieron solemnemente.

Esa había sido la primera vez que Nami lo había visto tan alterado, tan protectivo. Pero no sería la última.

Se hablaría durante semanas sobre ese incidente, se decía que el Rey Pirata había buscado al líder de los insurgentes por toda la isla, un hombre esquivo que había eludido al gobierno durante los últimos dos años.

En unas pocas horas, la tripulación del Rey Pirata se había cargado con todos, y el líder quedó en un estado comatoso lamentable y aunque se pudo recuperar, su comida consistió en papilla por el resto de su vida, nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo y jamás recuperaría las fuerzas o la voluntad para levantarse en contra de su gobierno.

..

En Marijoas, Dragon suspiró, dejando el periódico en su escritorio.

"Bueno, un plovema menos ma boy" había dicho Ivankok sonriendo. "Mugi-boy lo hizo de nuevo"

Dragon sonrió con una mezcla de orgullo y un brillo extraño en sus ojos, "Si, aunque me pregunto qué pretenden regresando al East Blue"

"A que te refieres" preguntó el Okama.

Dragon tenía un mapamundi detrás de su escritorio, "Los recientes avistamientos, indicaban que estaban en el west blue, anteriormente, se han movido en zigzag, como peinando el océano, de pronto retornan curso y se dirigen al Este, llegaran directo a reverse mountain en unos meses. Solo me pregunto a qué se debe"

Ivankok solo sonrió en complicidad… ciertamente Dragon actuaba como si no se preocupaba mucho por su hijo, pero lo cierto es que en la gran Guerra había acudido con toda su Armada Revolucionaria, cierto que aquello servía a los propios intereses de su líder, pero el Okama sabía muy bien que Dragon leía cada artículo que se publicaba sobre su hijo.

..

Era el quinto mes, y Nami no se veía gorda en sí, pero no le entraban más sus pantalones y tenía una adorable pancita, optó por vestidos cruzados al frente, usualmente con cinturones que quedaban justo debajo de los pechos, creando una gran campana que ocultaba su barriga.

El Sunny llevaba un buen ritmo y el clima era sumamente agradable, una tarde, recostada en su reposera mientras leía, se le entrecortó la respiración cuando sintió algo inusual.

Se levantó y se llevó una mano al abdomen.

"Nami? Estás bien?" Preguntó Robin incorporándose y estudiando a su compañera.

Nami tenía los ojos acuosos y estaba como paralizada aferrando un punto en especial, se le dibujó una sonrisa.

"Robin! Robin! Lo siento! Se mueve, me está pateando!"

La otra mujer se incorporó y se sentó junto a ella, las palabras de Nami habían llamado la atención de Usopp y Chopper que estaban sentados en el barandal, pescando.

"Ven Robin" y Nami le tomó la mano a su amiga y se la colocó en ese punto.

Definitivamente la morena sintió un golpecito resonar en la piel de Nami. Sonrió.

"Que intrigante, es como tener un organismo parásito en las entrañas" dijo mórbidamente.

"ROBIN!" se quejó Nami.

"Nami? Estás bien?" Preguntó Chopper acercándose con ojos curiosos. Monitoreaba el embarazo muy de cerca y sabía que todo iba muy muy bien, el bebé se desarrollaba con normalidad y la madre era una mujer fuerte que tenía una excelente dieta balanceada que Sanji le proporcionaba cada día.

"Chopper, se está moviendo!"

Chopper sonrió, porque si bien había visto a doctorine atender partos y mujeres gestantes, para él, en lo personal, Nami era la primera mujer embarazada bajo su cuidado.

"La literatura médica dice que luego del quinto mes es normal que se muevan" explicó el doctor.

"Luffy! Luffy!" gritó Nami, cuya voz no cargaba preocupación alguna, simplemente una gran alegría, sabía que aquel se emocionaría por sobremanera.

Luffy había estado con Franky en el compartimiento interior molestando un poco al ciborg y emergió en un segundo, algo preocupado.

"Qué pasó?"

"Se mueve!" sonrió Nami y le tomó la mano.

Pero Luffy no sintió nada al tocarla, "Nami no siento nada"

"Hay, es que dejó de hacerlo justo ahora" se quejó ella. Se puso una mano en la cintura.

"Anda muévete" dijo Luffy picándole la barriga –con bastante suavidad-

"Luffy, no se va a mover porque tu le digas" Corrigió Chopper con una sonrisa. El capitán solo hizo un puchero y se volvió cabizbajo.

Entrecerró los ojos y se agachó frente a Nami, mirando la barriga como si fuera un extraño oponente,

"Pues yo quiero que te muevas, anda" y colocó la mano en Nami.

De pronto una patadita y el sintió muy bien el golpecito dentro, "hahahaha!" empezó a carcajear.

"Ven?" dijo todo orgulloso de haberse salido con la suya.

La novedad duró toda la tarde y cada quien tuvo su turno hasta que Nami se hartó de aquel manoseo y amenazó por cobrar cincuenta mil berries cada toque.

Pocos días después, una noche mientras Nami leía en su cama con la lámpara de la mesita de junto a la cama encendida, entró Luffy ruidosamente a la habitación.  
Ella continuó su lectura mientras él se despojaba de toda la ropa y la dejaba tirada en un rincón (cosa que la hizo bufar un poco, mira que dejar la chaqueta con hilo de oro que le había salido 150mil berries y mandado confeccionar especialmente, tirada así en el suelo, donde se arrugaría)

La chica arrugó la nariz, sus anteojos de lectura bajándosele un poco, pero no tenía energías para regañarle en ese momento y simplemente suspiró, acomodándose el accesorio visual y dándole la vuelta de página a su libro, mientras él se metía en la cama con sus lindos y sexis boxers negros que le había obligado a usar… y que eran un deleite a la vista portados en esa anatomía…

"Que lees?" preguntó

"No finjas interés" murmuró ella sin quitar los ojos de la página frente a ella.

"Hahahaha…. Es que te vez muy concentrada"

Ella decidió contestar, bajando el libro, "Solo un libro que Chopper me recomendó, para estar más preparada…"

"mmm… que aburrido" si hubiese dicho algo de aventuras o lo que sea le hubiese interesado más.

"Es por el bienestar de tu hijo!" gruñó ella con dientes de tiburón.

"ahha bueno si, entonces está bien… aún asi, aburrrridooo"

Ella le pegó con el libro en la cabeza y el carcajeó un poco cuando la pieza de literatura rebotó en su cráneo de goma,

"Eres de lo peor… ohhh espera…" Nami dijo abriendo los ojos y luego le apareció una gran sonrisa, y Luffy entendió

"Se esta moviendo de nuevo?" le fascinaba cuando pasaba eso, era muy extraño!

Entonces se movió y le colocó la cabeza y la mano a Nami sobre la barriga, y definitivamente podía sentir el movimiento debajo de la piel de la mujer.

"En el libro, dice que ahora que se mueve ya también posiblemente pueda en poco tiempo escuchar el exterior, dice aquí también que es bueno ponerles música para estimular su desarrollo"

"ohh… genial! O sea que si le ponemos mucha música se hará más fuerte? Enserio se puede hacer eso?" Casi le brillaban los ojos ante el prospecto

Nami suspiró, "No! Tonto, no se hará más fuerte como tu piensas! Chance y se hará más listo… por dios que así sea" dijo deseando que no se pasaran ciertos genes…

"Oye!" increíblemente el entendió el insulto y Nami le sacó la lengua. Dentro de ella hubo otro movimiento y Luffy se distrajo con eso, picándole suavemente la barriga, muy divertido… sonrió

"bueno, entonces si puede escuchar crees que le gustaría una historia?"

Nami abrió los ojos en sorpresa, un poco conmovida, "Claro Luffy, por qué no?"  
Dejó el libro en la mesita de junto y se acomodó mientras Luffy encontraba una posición cómoda en la cama, prácticamente con la cabeza junto a su abdomen… y con una sonrisa cálida por parte de la navegante ella se conmovió al escuchar las palabras que saldrían a continuación de la boca de su pareja…

"…mmm oye bebé… te voy a contar de tus tios Ace y Sabo…" comenzó…

Nami abrió los ojos en sorpresa… que Luffy hablara voluntariamente de su pasado era una rareza… decidió quedarse callada y disfrutar del evento, y fue arrullada por las historias incoherentes -porque a veces el relato saltaba de una parte a otra sin ningún sentido- de su pareja…

Luego de un rato la conversación cambió a planes e ideas futuras…"… ahh y vamos a salir de campamento, será muy divertido!" exclamó Luffy

A Nami se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se llevó una mano a la boca, "Luffy…" dijo acongojada de pesar.

"mm? Waa Nami porque lloras de repente! TE DUELE ALGO!" se sentó en la cama y la miraba con ojos enormes y confundidos. Ella sacudió la cabeza en negativa..

"Luffy… hablas como… como si nuestro hijo se fuera a quedar con nosotros… entiendes? Entiendes que decidiste dejarlo en Cocogayi Luffy?… no habrá campamentos, ni aventuras!" y se tapó el rostro y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Luffy bajó la cabeza… no necesitaba que se lo recordara… lo sabía bien,

"…Nami… es… es el precio que tenemos que pagar por la vida que llevamos…sabes… eso lo se bien"

Amargamente, la mujer apagó la luz y se dio media vuelta en la cama... se hizo un ovillo, dándole la espalda y llorando amargamente…

El suspiró y se acomodó por detrás de ella, pero la mujer estaba rígida, muy angustiada…  
"Nami… cuando tenga unos doce o trece años… volveremos por él.. y si lo desea, se irá con nosotros… lo extraeremos un tiempo.. pero definitivamente habrá aventuras y campamentos… ne? No estés triste…"

Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa… esa parte del plan él no se la había comunicado…

"…doce o trece años… es mucho tiempo…" susurró ella en la oscuridad de la habitación… pero era la edad ideal para tener un aprendiz de abordo... suponía

Luffy suspiró y hundió su nariz en la espesa cabellera de la mujer… "Nami… será duro… pero mientras estemos juntos… estaremos bien…"

Ella asintió… como el actuaba la mayor parte del tiempo como un niño malcriado, por momentos, se podía olvidar lo maduro y locuaz que podía llegar a ser él… la mujer sabía… en el fondo de su corazón, que tenía razón… ese era el precio que había que pagar por la vida de libertad que eligieron… solo esperaba que al regresar por el chico…

…que su hijo no les resintiera…

...aunque...se llevaría una gran sorpresa! Eso seguro!…

* * *

_Continuará!_  
_Woww... capítulo largo, pero espero, les haya gustado mucho, _

_Les gusto?_

_no olviden comentar!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Chicos! Otro update rápido, y es que esta historia ya esta en su mayoría escrita, solo esta pasando un proceso de edición y control de calidad :)

Que no digan que no me esfuerzo eh? Y gracias por sus comentarios de siempre, me dan muchos ánimos!  
Empezamos ahora con la parte mas divertida? Quiero suponer hahaha, Nami llegará a los antojos y otras cosas más... pobres de todos jaja

* * *

**Como Enviado del Cielo  
**Capítulo IV

Pocos días después que el niño hiciera sus movimientos evidentes, Nami se dio cuenta incluso que el pequeño traía toda una rutina, hasta estaba convencida que el chico dormía y se despertaba… porque a veces a mitad de la noche, comenzaba a moverse, y una sensación de hambre insoportable comenzó a apoderarse de ella…

Sin importar que eran las tres de la mañana,

"Luffy…" susurró ella sacudiendo el hombro de su pareja que dormía boca abajo con medio cuerpo colgando de la cama.

"LUFFY!"

"QUE QUE!" levantó la cabeza, desorientado y confundido.

"Tengo hambre"

"Ve y come" dijo él tapándose la cabeza con una almohada e ignorando a su mujer.

"Maldito desconsiderado!" y obviamente fue pateado con fuerza de la cama, el envión lo mando volar y aterrizó de cabeza contra la pared.

"Es este niño! tiene tu maldito apetito y no me deja dormir!" rugió, "Así que asume responsabilidad y búscame algo en la cocina, no me importa si tienes que despertar a Sanji!" su rostro una furia, dientes de tiburón mientras aprontaba un puño.

Aterrado, por muy Rey Pirata que era, salió disparado de la habitación como si se lo cargara el mismo diablo, y tal vez… así era. Sanji primero le dio una paliza, y después lo escuchó y comprendió que su Nami-swan necesitaba de sus servicios, le preparó un montón de comida y finalmente Luffy salió ganando ya que pudo obtener un snack nocturno.

Una mañana después de eso Luffy estaba con sus asquerosos panqueques con sirope de salsa de Carne… y Nami comenzó a salivar mientras los contemplaba con desesperada añoranza.

Luffy, que tenía los instintos bien agudos cuando se trataba de comida, puso un brazo alrededor de su montaña de panqueques a manera de barrera y observó a Nami con recelo. "No te voy a dar"

Pero la mujer lo observaba con un hilo de saliva colgándole de la boca y una expresión extraña, un semblante enajenado que era común ver en Luffy cuando se encontraba hambriento.

"Nami-swan si te quedó hambre te preparo más mi ángel!" Sanji revoloteó de la felicidad.

Pero Nami miraba los panqueques.

"Dame" dijo con una voz terrorífica y ojos enloquecidos.

"NO!" contestó aquel con firmeza incluso inclinándose más sobre su comida.

Robin sonrió y los demás se veían pasmados, a Nami siempre le había dado asco la combinación (francamente a todos ellos) que elegía su capitán para desayunar algunos días.

"Ahh Luffy, leí en un libro que a veces las mamás sienten antojos cuando el bebé quiere comer algo en especial" explicó Chopper.

Luffy miró al doctor sorprendido…. Así que era el bebé el que quería sus panqueques y no Nami…

Su frente comenzó a sudar…. Gotas gruesas de sudor le recorrían hasta la quijada, sus ojos fijos en Nami… su mano temblaba en gran esfuerzo mientras su tenedor se movía lenta… lentamente.

Zoro abrió su ojo en sorpresa.

Todos abrieron la boca y sus quijadas se cayeron.

Luffy pinchó una montaña de panqueques, y con la mano aún temblorosa, dientes apretados, gruñendo del esfuerzo dramáticamente como si estuviera intentando levantar una tonelada de peso….

Depositó una montaña en el plato de Nami y miró hacia otro lado con resentimiento.

"MIS OJOS VEN UN MILAGRO! Aunque ohh yo no tengo ojos para ver! Yohohoho"

Todos se quedaron helados y Nami, en su frenesí mental, era incapaz de ver el esfuerzo y sacrificio que acababan de hacer por ella y su hijo no nacido, se abalanzó con suma felicidad, engullendo los panqueques de manera asquerosa, más tarde se sentiría avergonzada de todo aquello, pero al momento era la mujer más feliz de la tierra mientas sus glándulas gustativas saboreaban el exótico sabor de dulces panqueques con salsa de carne.

"DELICIOSO!" dijo la mujer casi escupiendo comida.

"Hay que ver" Solo comenzó Franky, que no salía del estupor, se subió los anteojos y parpadeó,

Luffy al final, solo sonrió y prosiguió a robar comida de todos los demás. El escándalo volvió a la cocina.

Era el sexto mes y Nami ya tenía una adorable pancita, pero su genio iba de mal en peor, Luffy se la pasaba con ojeras y hasta un día se había refugiado en la habitación de los hombres para dormir, pero había sido expulsado por Sanji y sorpresivamente los demás apoyaron la acción.

"Se hombre y afronta las consecuencias! Aunque te hagas el estúpido se bien que te gustaba dormir con ella, y ahora Nami-swan está pasando por un momento difícil asi que lo menos que puedes hacer es apoyarla y estar ahí, capitán mierdoso"

"Luffy, Nami no tiene la culpa de sentirse de mal humor e incómoda, dentro de su cuerpo hay muchos cambios" explicó Chopper.

Pero Luffy era un hombre desesperado, aquella mujer maligna no lo dejaba dormir, lo despertaba para que le trajera agua, a veces le hacía solicitudes ridículas de comida y le pegaba si no le cumplía, le obligaba a que le masajeara los pies amenazando con arrojarlo por la borda sino lo hacía.

"Pero chicosss…. Nami se ha vuelto un demonio! Déjenme dormir aquí un ratooo" suplicó casi de rodillas.

Zoro solo carraspeó incómodamente, "Lo siento capitán, en esta tengo que estar de acuerdo con el cocinero inepto"

"ZOROOOOO" suplicó el capitán, y en ese momento una sombra terrorífica se dibujó en el umbral de la puerta, los hombres dieron pasos hacia atrás y se encogieron en sí mismos.

Luffy se congeló y estiró un brazo en súplica, "TRAIDORES! ESTO ES UN MOTIN, WAAHHHH ZOROOOOO!" Gritó mientras la mujer lo agarraba del cuello y lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación.

"LUFFY! ES TU CULPA; TODO ES TU CULPA, ESTOY GORDA, ME DUELEN LOS PIES, TENGO HAMBRE TODO EL TIEMPO Y TENGO QUE ORINAR CADA VEINTE MINUTOS, NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE LIBRES DE ESTA!"

"QUE DICES? NO ME HECHES TODA LA CULPA A MI, SI A TI TAMBIEN TE GUSTA EL SEXO!" espetó furioso.

No era…. La cosa correcta a decir.

Escucharon a lo lejos mientras el capitán solo expelía alaridos lamentables y aullaba lastimeramente, los hombres sacudieron la cabeza y Usopp se quitó el sombrero blanco en forma de hongo que llevaba ese día y se lo apoyó en el pecho bajando la cabeza.

"Era un buen hombre" y todos asintieron solemnemente.

...

-..

El West Blue ciertamente había producido piratas de gran fortaleza a través de la historia, por lo que en sus mares, circulaban tripulaciones que superaban los cien millones de berries, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se podía comprar a las que cruzaban en el tramo de Paraíso de Grand Line, y mucho menos el nuevo mundo.

Básicamente eran peces grandes en un estanque pequeño,

Pero había un pirata, que más que un pirata actuaba como un Don, un hombre gordo y desagradable, de pelo en pecho con cadenas de oro enmarañadas y barriga de pelota, siempre usaba una fina chaqueta de capitán que dejaba abierta para desagradar a todos con su inmundo pecho fofo y tenía un bigote a la Roger bajo su nariz muy ancha, casi bovina, con amplias narinas que tenían pelos, pero que no le sentaba nada bien.

Su sueño de joven había sido ser el Rey de los Piratas, y aunque había salido al Grand Line, acabo derrotado y vivió de milagro para contarlo, decidiendo regresar después, con la intención de juntar una armada que le permitiera tener éxito. Eso nunca sucedió porque los años se le pasaron mientras intentaba juntar las fuerzas suficientes y para cuando sintió que finalmente sería su momento, un jovenzuelo había logrado lo que nadie pensó. Llegar al One Piece.

Como odiaba al actual Rey Pirata, con toda su alma, le había robado su sueño, su oportunidad. Sus 30 navíos aterrorizaban los rincones del West Blue y la Marina Inepta de aquellos mares no se comparaba a los vice-almirantes y poderosos barcos de guerra que tenían a su disposición en el Grand Line.

Aquel, No era un hombre particularmente fuerte, aunque había comido una fruta del diablo Zoan del tipo búfalo, y aunque poderosa por si misma, aquella no era su única fortaleza, ya que su personalidad artera y su habilidad para la táctica naval lo habían llevado a ser un personaje esquivo y poderoso.

Esos treinta navíos los sabía mover muy bien, y conocía el West Blue como la palma de su mano, dicho más sencillo, era un estratega temerario. Además, tenía espías en varias islas que trabajaban para él, y un sistema de gaviotas mensajeras muy eficientes que le llevaban mensajes codificados con información actualizada.

Gracias a ello pudo trazar muy bien la ruta que llevaba el Sunny y diseñar un plan de acción.

Seis meses y era la revisión de rutina de Nami y Chopper siempre procuraba que Luffy participara del evento aunque no entendiera ni la mitad de las cosas médicas, sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que al menos su capitán intentaba parecer preocupado.

Chopper tenía el estetoscopio en el estómago de la mujer y seguía buscando, sonrió de pronto,

"Hehe! Este es un latido fuerte y claro, ven Luffy escucha" dijo Chopper quitándose el estetoscopio. Luffy sonrió de la emoción cuando Chopper encontró el punto correcto y pudo, por primera vez, escuchar el latido rápido de aquel corazoncito.

"Ohhh"

Nami sonrió de solo verlos.

"Así que está todo bien doctor?" Preguntó la navegante con una gran sonrisa.

"Llamarme doctor no me hace feliz, maldita!" bailoteó el doctor, pero al final se recuperó y dijo con una gran sonrisa. "Todo magnífico, es un bebé sano y fuerte" pero una mueca y una mano bajo su mentón le indicaron a Luffy que Chopper se había dejado algo fuera.

"Que es Chopper?"

Al doctor no le sorprendió que Luffy fuera tan perceptivo y se dignó a responder, "Bueno Luffy es que aquí en el Sunny no tengo todo el equipamiento necesario para revisar a una mujer embarazada. Me gustaría hacerle un ultrasonido para poder ver si el cordón está en buena posición"

Luffy torció la cabeza y lo miró totalmente confundido.

"Ahh Luffy, lo que Chopper quiere decir es que quiere usar una máquina misteriosa para ver una imagen dentro de mi barriga y revisar si el bebé esta bien" explicó Nami con una sonrisa.

"Ah Chopper por qué no lo dijiste antes, y dónde podemos conseguir una máquina de ultrasondas? Y enserio podremos ver una imagen del bebé?" le maravillaba la idea.

"Ultrasonido, y se podrá ver pero será muy borrosa, más que nada sirve para ver que no haya problemas y también podemos saber si será niño o niña" el doctor explicó con paciencia.

"Será niño" exclamó Luffy de manera definitiva.

"Si si, Luffy… la cosa es que me quedaría más tranquilo si le hiciéramos uno"

"Y dónde se puede hacer eso?" Preguntó el capitán, genuinamente interesado.

"En cualquier ciudad moderna debe haber varias clínicas, pero Luffy, no podemos simplemente ir a una clínica y pedir una cita…" dijo Chopper cabizbajo.

"Si cualquiera se entera de nuestro secreto…" comenzó Nami.

Luffy frunció el ceño y se puso las manos en la cintura, "Iremos, "

"Pero Luffy" protestaron los otros dos sombrero de paja en la habitación.

"No se preocupen, tengo una idea genial! Shishishihi"

Chopper y Nami compartieron una mirada de incertidumbre.

...

Unos días después y bajo las instrucciones de Nami encontraron una isla que tenía una ciudad moderna, muy parecida a Logue Town, primero, fue Robin la que desembarcó sola y en incógnito, ella era especialista en esas cosas y al día siguiente ya tenía todo preparado.

"He rentado una habitación de hotel, también saqué una cita en un consultorio local. Afortunadamente hay un barco mercante que acaba de llegar al puerto, si alguien pregunta, estamos de visita y viajamos en el _Crusader. _Le he informado a la clínica que llevaremos nuestro propio doctor y que solo necesitamos rentar el equipamiento. Lo mejor será llegar a la ciudad en el Mini Merry en la noche"

Explicó la mujer.

Usopp miraba al Rey Pirata y no se veía muy convencido dando los últimos toques,

"Ya, procura no tocarlo demasiado" decía mientras le acomodaba la barba de candado una vez más a su capitán, "Aunque me ha quedado excelente, no por nada me llaman Usopp el de los mil disfraces" dijo orgullosamente. Valiente guerrero del mar o no, le gustaba exagerar a veces.

Unas horas después, ya se habían registrado al hotel y estaban nuevamente, caminando como dos parejas, Nami y Luffy, Zoro y Robin, con Chopper que estaba disfrazado de niño. Tenía una cangurera celeste con capucha en la cabeza para ocultar que en realidad era un zoan y estaba en los hombros de Zoro. Tenía unos pantalones que cubrían sus piernas y se había obligado a usar calzado deportivo para ocultar sus pezuñitas, aunque le incomodaba bastante y finalizaba el toque con unos gruesos anteojos de marcos azules.

Parecían un par de familias felices paseando como cualquier otra… aunque el sombrero de fedora gris de Zoro y sus lentes y bigotes lo hacían ver algo distinguido y excéntrico. Le habían obligado a usar una camisa a rayas celestes con gris y con chaqueta y pantalones grises oscuros.

Luffy estaba de lo más feliz con su peluca negra que Usopp le había recogido en una coleta baja en la nuca, con su barba de candado y sus lentes azules oscuro de marcos redondos…. Una bufanda, pantalones cortos caqui y una camisa negra. Parecía todo un hipster.

Nami y Robin aprovechaban la ocasión para usar atuendos de lo más femeninos, con la navegante usando un vestido celeste con mangas cortas que se inflaban en sus hombros y cubrían lo suficiente su tatuaje, el sombrero de paja, que en ella no llamaba mucho la atención y Robin con un vestido amarillo y un sombrero de paja blanco.

Llegaron a una clínica de apariencia moderna en una esquina, y al entrar, les encontró el típico lobby de un consultorio, con la recepcionista al fondo y una sala de espera donde se veían varias parejas con mujeres en diferentes estados de gestación.

Robin se acercó y anunció que habían llegado para la cita, y la enfermera le dijo que necesitaban esperar unos minutos más para tener todo listo. Tomaron asiento.

"Estoy aburrido" dijo Luffy luego de un minuto, ojeando una serie de revistas sobre la mesita de café frente a él _–a falta de algo mejor que hacer-_

En un momento Chopper abrió los ojos en espanto cuando vio que una de las revistas tenía la cara del capitán en la portada.

"Quién es Monkey D. Luffy?" Leía el tabloide con una foto del susodicho en primera plana. Otras fotos más pequeñas de la tripulación al rededor. "Secretos del Rey Pirata revelados" decía abajo.

"Mira Nami!" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, la mujer espantada prosiguió a tapar el magazine con otros y patearle el tobillo a su pareja.

Después de un rato de tortuosa espera, en el que Luffy parecía tener hormigas en los pantalones, Nami se levantó para ir al baño y se fue junto a Robin, Chopper les acompañó, como era un "niño" a nadie le pareció extraño.

Un hombre de mediana edad, que había estado sentado junto a Luffy con una mirada resignada, su cabello rubio color cenizo, ojos rojos y dilatados, pantalones cafes con su camisa gris suspiró.

"Tu primer hijo?" le dijo a Luffy comenzando la conversación.

Zoro, sentado del otro lado, solo fingía no escuchar.

"Ah si,…" contestó aquel automáticamente.

"JA! No sabes lo que te espera, voy por el tercero, no he dormido en cuatro años… o serán cinco", comentó aquel padre resignado. "En qué mes está?"

"Creo que… mmm..." torció las cejas, sudando...

"el sexto..." le dijo Zoro quédamente.

"ahh si... cierto.. me lo dijo Chopper esta mañana" agregó Luffy algo confundido y se rascó el cabello por debajo de su peluca, casi revelando el engaño.

El otro hombre le palmeó la espalda a Luffy en simpatía. "Ahhh, los antojos! Y las levantadas al baño a la mitad de la noche"

"Si si…" dijo el pobre capitán que tenía los hombros caídos,

"Y los dolores de pies, y los cambios de humor" continuó aquel pobre hombre.

Luffy se veía cada vez más derrotado, "Si, si…." Parecía que le describían a Nami.

"Y aún te falta lo peor!" sentenció aquel padre atormentado, "Planeas entrar al parto?"

"Al que?"

"Al nacimiento, planeas verlo?"

"Ahh… no lo había pensado…. Supongo que si"

"Te digo es un milagro, pero es horrible de ver, la primera vez me desmayé" y como Luffy no decía nada, el hombre continuó, "Los gritos de mi pobre Ania, estaba desesperado no sabía que hacer, y la sangre! Hay tanta sangre, es horrible"

Luffy se espantó, "Viejo, cómo que sangre?"

"Muchacho no sabes de que se trata un parto?"

"Bueno solo sé que el bebé sale cuando está listo o no?"

El otro hombre se carcajeó y Zoro contuvo una sonrisa ante tal inocencia, "Si no es un pan muchacho! No sale cuando está horneado así como así, nooo, es horrible el proceso, primero a la mujer le vienen terribles dolores, los huesos de sus caderas se empiezan a desgarrar por dentro para hacerle lugar a la criatura para salir, y luego empieza a salir y la sangre, y cuando vi la cabeza salir… ahh pero los gritos de Ania, pobrecita parecía que se iba a morir!"

Describió gráficamente, Luffy se puso blanco…

_"Ace" un Luffy de catorce años preguntó a su hermano, que estaba a punto de partir de la isla Dawn para convertirse en Pirata. "Por qué Portgas?" le llamaba la atención que su hermano había elegido un nombre diferente al de su padre._

_"Jiji dice que mi mamá murió en mi parto, porque sacrificó su cuerpo para que la Marina no me descubriera… dio su vida por mí, es por eso que desde ahora llevaré su nombre, Portgas D. Rouge… mi mamá murió por mi… asi que desde ahora seré Portgas D. Ace"_

Recordó.

"Nami….se… se puede morir….?" Tenía los ojos abiertos y una expresión impactada.

"Oh si, ah pasado mucho"

Y Zoro le propinó al hombre una mirada de lo más asesina, "Oi, no crees que has dicho demasiado ossan?"

"Ahh haha perdón", sonrió nerviosamente, "Perdón, me dejé llevar, digo es normal temer pero la tecnología avanzó bastante, es muy raro que una mujer muera en un parto hoy en día, pero sigue siendo un proceso terrible y doloroso"

Para cuando Nami y Robin regresaron del baño, Luffy estaba blanco como un papel, y al verla simplemente la abrazó y chilló un poco "Namiiii no te mueras"

"Qué le pasa a Luffy?" Preguntó Chopper a Zoro con ojos curiosos.

"Le explicaron de qué consiste un parto…" contestó el primer oficial. Nami quedó sorprendida y sonrió un poco, le tomó la mano como para tranquilizarlo.

Apareció una enfermera gorda con cara de malhumorada sosteniendo una tableta con papeles, a juzgar por su porte, debió cambiar de profesión muchos años atrás.

"Quién es el doctor Marimoa?"

Todos rieron entre dientes y Zoro le propino una mirada asesina a Robin, "Muy graciosa" susurró. La mujer sonrió fingiendo inocencia.

"Ese sería yo" dijo finalmente, con un malhumor evidente.

"La sala está lista, van a pasar todos?"

"SI, todos" dijo Luffy con seriedad final. Nami le tomó la mano y le acarició la palma con su pulgar para intentar que se calmara. "Luffy…" le susurró, "Estaré bien, Chopper es el mejor doctor del mundo" Y eso, logró calmar al capitán un poco.

Los guiaron a la sala que se veía bastante moderna y entraron los cinco.

"Requiere de asistencia de una enfermera doctor?"

"No, así estamos bien, lo que requerimos es privacidad" dijo secamente Zoro. La mujer le puso mala cara pero se fue.

Enseguida Chopper se puso a trabajar mientras Nami se acomodaba en la camilla, por respeto Zoro se volteó mientras le acomodaban una sábana y le subían el vestido y finalmente Chopper tomó el aparato que parecía como una T y tenía un cable conectado a un video Mushi que apuntaba hacia una pantalla blanca.

Le puso un gel a Nami en la barriga

"Hahaha está frio, hace cosquillas"

Chopper solo sonrió y encendió el aparato y los ojos del den den mushi se abrieron… una imagen borrosa y en blanco y negro apareció en la pantalla, todos, hasta Chopper, abrieron la boca en asombro.

Nami se llevó una mano a la boca, ahí estaba, la silueta perfecta y arrolladita de aquel pequeño, se le cayó una lágrima. Hasta Zoro tenía una sonrisa de lo más extraña y Robin le tomó la mano, cosa que el primer oficial permitió.

El aliento abandonó al Rey Pirata durante un largo momento, en el que solo contempló por primera vez aquella figura, todo se volvía cada vez mas real, y realmente disfrutaba de aquello.

Finalmente, algo estúpido tenía que salir de su boca, era inevitable.

"OHhh mira su chimpoooo es demasiado largo Hahahaha" dijo con ojos desorbitados mirando la cosa que flotaba desde la entre pierna del perfil del feto. Zoro también se veía impactado y sudaba frío, mientras Nami y Robin solo se reían.

"No sean estúpidos! Eso no es!" Gruñó Chopper a sus compañeros, "Eso es el cordón umbilical, así se conecta el bebé con Nami para que pueda comer y respirar"

Luffy empezó a carajear escandalosamente, "Ahhh! Por un momento pensé que se estiraba como el mío!"

"DEMASIADA INFORMACION!" Gruñó Zoro, Nami se cubrió el rostro con las manos totalmente abochornada y Robin comenzó a reír.

"Miren ahí" dijo Chopper indicando una cosita chiquita que flotaba, "Ahaha, sí que es niño, y bastante normal, veo un desarrollo perfecto para su etapa"

Todos sonrieron y se quedaron contemplando la imagen un poco más, de pronto aquella figura que solo flotaba pacíficamente empezó a dar pataditas.

"Hahaha mira ya quiere luchar"

"Tal vez sabe que le vemos" Dijo Zoro satisfecho de ver los comienzos de un guerrero mientras sonreía de costado y se cruzaba de brazos.

"No sean tontos no puede saber eso" Explicó Chopper, "Vamos a sacar una copia de una imagen para mostrarle a los demás"

Se quedaron unos minutos más contemplando la imagen con sonrisas tenues y emocionadas, y Nami se sorprendió al sentir que Luffy le aferraba la mano y compartía con ella una sonrisa cálida y de lo más extraña... llena de... amor?

Ella le correspondió y suspiró... cada vez faltaba menos...

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Y ya llegamos a los 6 meses!_

_Falta poco chicos! Pero no crean que esta historia termina en el nacimiento. Les gustó el capítulo? A mi en lo personal me dio risa la escena del padre resignado en la clinica, no se porque jajaja_

_No se olviden de dejarme mi dosis (reviews? :P) _


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Chicos!

Ven Ven? Esta historia ya tiene portada! Quieren verla en grande? En mi profile esta el link de mi DA, no le hago tanta justicia a los personajes pero en fin! no quedó tampoco tan mal (espero)

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir,

Ya falta menos chicos!

* * *

**Como Enviado del Cielo**

Capítulo 5

Seis meses y medio

Nami ya se veía bien embarazada, no importa que vestido eligiera le hacían un hermoso bulto en la barriga, los ataques de histeria iban y venían y todo el tiempo tenía calor y se sentía incómoda. Los demás trataban de evitarla o por lo menos, no caer en su lado malo.

"Estúpido, estúpido viento" murmuraba y se paseaba pesadamente por la cubierta principal.

"Te ves de un humor fatal" le dijo Robin que era, entre ellos, la más valiente y se atrevía a intentar conversaciones con la navegante incluso cuando estaba en los peores modos.

"Pues CLARO que estoy de mal humor Robin, mira, mira ese viento estúpido, no sopla, vez? Como vamos a llegar a Cocogashi a tiempo asi? Ehh, y Luffy, no me hagas empezar a hablar… ayer nos desviamos del curso para perseguir aquel rey marino, se gastó cuatro barriles de cola Robin, CUATRO!"

Su monólogo furioso continuó por un buen rato, pero Robin no cambiaba su sonrisa enigmática. Cuando finalmente Nami guardó silencio, Robin dijo

"Nami-chan, acaso no tenías antojo de carne de rey marino ayer?"

La peli naranja se ruborizó, "Si si… pero eso no justifica que…." pausó... su rostro cambiando a uno de asombro cuando se dio cuenta...

"Hay dios Robin, este niño me está convirtiendo en un monstruo,…. Me estoy desquitando con mis nakama…" se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y estalló en llanto, "… y yo los quiero tanto a todos chicos!"

Y se echó a llorar miserablemente y con mucho sentimiento, mientras Robin le palmeaba el hombro con un brazo fleur, "Ya ya Nami-chan, Chopper dice que son las hormonas"

"Las hormonas son estúpidas!" Gruñó, dejando de llorar y sacudiendo un puño en el aire, "El viento es estúpido!"

Robin solo sonrió y respiró hondo, quedaban menos de tres meses….

Pero que largos serían.

...

Siete meses y el humor de la mujer parecía un poco más estable… o tal vez todos se habían acostumbrado, pero la cosa era que ahora ya tenía una notable barriga que ya se había resignado a llevar con orgullo, muchas veces hasta se colocaba una mano detrás de la espalda.

Ahí estaba ella con una sonrisa recogiendo las mandarinas maduras en una cesta, un vestido blanco de tirantes con una moña rosa atrás, sandalias al tono y su cabello suelto que bailaba con el viento.

"Te va a gustar la granja de Bellemere" le susurraba a su niño mientras seguía en la tarea, "Y Nojiko siempre cuidó muy bien de mí, estoy segura que tu tía te querrá mucho, y cuando seas más grande, nos regresaremos por ti… quizá cuando tengas unos doce o trece años… te vamos a extrañar… mucho"

Le cayó una lágrima solitaria pero se contuvo y forzó una gran sonrisa, "Pero estoy segura que vas a querer ser pirata, está en tu sangre después de todo"

"Shishishishi" escuchó la risa a unos metros, se volteó y vio a Luffy sentado en un rincón, sus piernas en posición de loto, la espalda recargada en el barandal, la observaba de lo más extraño pero con una sonrisa.

"Será Pirata, claro" declaró con total seguridad

"No lo sé Luffy tal vez el karma te castigue y acabe siendo Marine como tu abuelo Garp", la mujer coloco otra mandarina en la cesta.

Luffy se vio totalmente horrorizado, pero tal vez solo un momento, al final, suspiró, "Mientras siga sus sueños y sea feliz está bien" declaró , lo que sorprendió a Nami por sobremanera.

Y luego echó a reír, "Pero sería horrible si elige ser Marine! Ahahaha"

Nami sacudió la cabeza y en su rostro se dibujó, lo que sólo podría describirse como una sonrisa amorosa. Se dio media vuelta y continuó con la cosecha de sus árboles.

"Vas a seguir allí solo viéndome?" Preguntó la mujer sin quitar la vista de sus árboles.

Luffy siguió sentado en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, simplemente disfrutando el acto de observarla allí.

Ella hizo una mueca molesta, "Enserio Luffy, no tienes nada mejor que hacer"

Se veía hermosa, radiante, el sol reflejaba en su vestido y el viento meneaba su cabello, sus ojos relucían con un brillo cautivador, e incluso sus muecas molestas… se veían adorables.

El Rey Pirata se levantó de pronto, caminó hacia ella que lo miraba arqueando una ceja, y la abrazó, una mano aferró la nuca de la mujer, empujándola hacia su hombro.

Nami se conmovió… Luffy no era un hombre que profesara dulces palabras de amor…. Pero si ese abrazo no decía _Te amo_ entonces que lo haría?

A lo lejos, Brook sonrió… si la forma en la que su boca se abrió era alguna indicación, ya que no tenía labios para sonreír… y tomó su violín, la tonada de binks Sake tocada de forma lenta y amorosa a forma de balada acarició la cubierta de aquel navío cargado de sueños.

Nami se aferró rodeando al capitán con sus brazos y sin intentarlo ni quererlo, dieron pasos casi danzando al lento tono, alegre, melancólico, feliz, de tal hermosa melodía pirata.

Si le preguntabas a Nami, de los nueve meses de su embarazo, cuál había sido su momento favorito, este estaría ciertamente entre ellos.

….

Casi llegaba el octavo mes, y les faltaba muy poco para abandonar el West Blue, aquella tarde habían decidido anclar a la sombra de unos cayos rocosos en una de las últimas islas que quedaban en su camino.

Aquella isla era muy rocosa y de condiciones difíciles de vida para los humanos que habían decidido habitar en ella, apenas había un pueblo en una de sus costas y en el litoral contrario, habían escondido el Sunny en un cayo natural.

Nami ya no deseaba aventurarse en las islas desde hacía bastante tiempo, se sentía tan pesada que de solo pensarlo se fatigaba mucho, por lo que mientras Usopp, Luffy y Chopper investigaban un poco, ella se quedó con los demás.

Luffy que casí sufría de fiebre de cabina por estar tanto en el Sunny, no había querido dejarla atrás, pero al final, confiaba en los demás y no pudo evitarlo, además, Nami le insistió que recorriera la isla por ella.

Esa noche cenaron la carne de una criatura extraña que Luffy había cazado en la isla, tenía un grueso caparazón que parecía escalas pero dentro la carne era suave y con el toque de Sanji, le sabía deliciosa.

Aunque…últimamente… cualquier trozo de carne para ella era de lo más suculento. Ya no era extraño ver a Luffy compartiendo un trozo o dos con ella, aunque aún le resultaba todo una hazaña y sacrificio.

Luego de una buena cena y un juego de póker todos se retiraron a dormir y Usopp se quedó en el puesto de vigía, ya que era su turno. En la madrugada, una inusual neblina opacó el horizonte, y el tirador solo se encogió de hombros, estaba bastante aburrido, pero sus ojos eran agudos.

De pronto, abrió la boca en sorpresa, y alcanzó apenas a gritar por el alto parlante una llamada de alerta cuando el primer cañonazo impactó en el cabo rocoso detrás del Sunny, peñascos cayeron violentamente mientras más cañonazos sacudían el mar.

Sunny se sacudió de arriba abajo con una tremenda violencia.

Dentro de la habitación de la pareja expectante Nami dio un grito cuando su cuerpo fue proyectado de la cama, se cubrió en reflejo pero cayó boca abajo con un golpe violento y seco sobre los tablones.

"Ahh!"

"NAMI!" Gritó espantado Luffy que había reaccionado rápido pero no lo suficiente para atraparla, se quedó con unas cuantas hebras de cabello naranja en la mano.

Usopp daba la voz de alarma, pero Luffy no escuchaba o no le importaba, saltó en un segundo junto a ella, que estaba en posición fetal en el piso, ojos cerrados apretados en dolor.

"Nami! Nami!"

Si era por el impacto o el susto no se sabía, pero la mujer no respondió, desesperado, él la alzó en sus brazos y salió corriendo.

"Chopper!" Gritó desesperado al salir de la habitación, la tripulación ya estaba en cubierta, protegiendo el Sunny pero todos voltearon a ver… ensancharon los ojos al encontrar a Nami con los ojos cerrados de dolor mientras Luffy la llevaba a en brazos. En un segundo el doctor estaba junto a él,

"Que paso?"

"Nami se cayó!" los ojos de Luffy reflejaban desesperación, pero también miedo, Chopper recordaba haberlo visto así muy pocas veces.

"Rápido llévala a la enfermería" ordenó el doctor.

"Protejan a Sunny! Ellos estarán bien!" Ordenó Zoro para recordarles a todos que aún estaban en peligro.

Una vez dentro, Nami seguía viéndose adolorida pero se había recuperado del impacto,

"Estoy bien Luffy" Pero aquel solo le aferraba la mano mientras Chopper analizaba su barriga y escuchaba con el estetoscopio.

"Te duele si hago esto?" el doctor repetía una y otra vez, subido a un taburete junto a la camilla, mientras sus pezuñitas tocaban varios puntos del abdomen. Nami sacudía la cabeza cada vez, y al final, Chopper solo respiró aliviado.

"Vez? Te dije que estoy bien, el golpe me quitó el aliento" dijo Nami despreocupadamente. Pero Chopper que era muy meticuloso en su trabajo simplemente no estaba conforme

"Nami, te voy a pedir que abras las piernas….tengo que echar un vistazo…"

Ordenó Chopper que se colocó unos guantes, como su doctor era normal que revisara a Nami e incluso a Robin en las zonas incluso tan delicadas, pero cada vez Nami no podía evitar la pena que eso conllevaba.

"Chopper estoy bien" repitió la mujer insistentemente y tratando de hacer a un lado la situación buscó la mirada de su capitán, "Luffy será mejor que salgas a ver que pasa"

"Los demás pueden encargarse… hazle caso a Chopper Nami, …. Por favor" la seriedad con la que lo pidió era tan final que Nami solo pudo asentir y acomodar sus piernas.

Para que se sintiera más cómoda el doctor le colocó una sábana encima y se inclinó sobre ella con la ayuda de su taburete, comenzando la revisión, Chopper ahogo unas palabras cuando su mano se retiró después de un momento…

En su guante... había sangre...

…

La mirada de Luffy se posó sobre la mano de Chopper y abrió los ojos en horror, Nami levantó la cabeza pero la sábana convenientemente colocada le impedía ver, lo que menos quería el doctor era que la futura madre entrara en pánico. Pero Luffy tenía abrir la boca..

"Chopper…porqué está sangrando Nami…" sus ojos fijos en el doctor, no parpadeaba.

"Tranquilos, es solo una pequeña hemorragia, la detendré… " intentó tranquilizar el doctor.

En ese mismo momento un shock de dolor sacudió las caderas y las propias entrañas de Nami que se dobló un poco en si misma, "ahh Chopper… creo que… ahhh"

"Nami!" Desesperación, era poca palabra para describir la impotencia que sentía Luffy en aquel momento.

"Esto es malo… el golpe tal vez le esté provocando a Nami una labor de parto prematura… pero antes de los ocho meses es muy peligroso que nazca el bebé, aún no está listo"  
Chopper hablaba consigo mismo mientras buscaba frascos en su escritorio. Se había preparado para cualquier contingencia y pronto encontró lo que buscaba.

"Luffy…" Nami aferró la mano de su pareja, "Tengo miedo".

Con una dulzura incaracterística le acarició la cabeza a su mujer, y se obligó a sonreírle.

"Estarás bien Nami, Chopper se asegurará de eso, tranquila"

Por dentro, estaba aterrado.

Otro shock de dolor sacudió a Nami que se dobló en sí misma, Chopper preparó una aguja con un medicamento y le tomó el brazo, Luffy apretó los dientes cuando vio la inyección y Nami se quedó callada y bien portada, soportaría lo que fuera por su hijo, solo quería que Chopper la arreglara.

Afuera, los cañonazos persistían, retumbando y haciendo vibrar las ventanas, Sunny se sacudía en vaivén, dificultando la labor del doctor, todo retumbó aún más y las luces parpadearon un momento cuando de pronto Usopp hundió un barco enemigo con un cañonazo certero.

Uno menos… faltaban veintinueve.

Luffy se atrevió a mirar un momento por la ventanilla y entrecerró los ojos en odio total cuando vio que estaban rodeados de navíos enemigos.

"Chopper.. Porqué estoy sangrando?"

"El golpe desgarró un poco la pared de la placenta… pero... ya está todo bien, el ritmo cardíaco del bebé es normal, y el medicamento que te dí detendrá las contracciones… estarán bien Nami"

Dijo el doctor finalmente respirando hondo, se podía ver como la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo, se secó la cabeza con un paño...

Luffy no entendió nada, pero al ver al doctor relajarse le ayudó un poco y miró a Chopper con ojos grandes e inquisitivos, "Entonces ya pasó el peligro?"

"Si Luffy, solo tengo que vigilar a Nami las próximas horas… pero deberá estar bien"

"Bien" dijo el rey Pirata acomodándose el sombrero, una sombra cayó en sus ojos.

"Chopper, te encargo a Nami, hay algo que tengo que hacer"

Le propinó a la mujer, una última mirada llena de resolución, la imagen de los ojos asustados de Nami y la sangre en los dedos de Chopper creando fuego en sus entrañas,

Antes de salir de la habitación Chopper le dedicó una última mirada a su capitán, "Luffy, patéales el culo por mí, por favor"

Luffy asintió levemente.

Cuando el capitán salió a la cubierta, varias miradas se posaron en él,

"Nami estará bien… " respondió conociendo lo que los demás querían escuchar, se hizo sonar los nudillos, lo único que se vislumbraba debajo de su sombrero, eran sus ojos, "Pero estos tipos NO, hundan cada uno de sus barcos, QUE NO QUEDE NADA!"

Todos corearon un grito salvaje y lleno de resolución.

Luffy se aferró al barandal del Sunny y Empezó a tomar envión hacia atrás, para proyectarse hacia el barco enemigo más cercano.

"Luffy, hagamos la táctica tres mil" dijo Franky que se preparó.

Franky se aferró al pecho de su capitán por detrás, mientras Zoro, Sanji y Robin se aferraban al Robot.

"Protejan a Sunny" ordenó Luffy a Brook y Usopp antes de salir despedido.

Con la combinación de Luffy y un certero Coup the burst por parte de Franky, volaron como un proyectil por el aire hasta aterrizar en el barco más cercano.

Aquello fue una carnicería, Zoro cortaba barcos a la mitad, Sanji los pateaba destrozándolos unos cuantos golpes, Robin partía cubiertas con piernas gigantescas.

Luffy saltaba de barco en barco, un par de Elephants Guns a la vez que llovían sobre aquellas tripulaciones. Pero dejaron el buque insignia para lo último, aquel que estaba en medio de la formación y que se veía más importante, y que de toda la flota fue el primero que cambió rumbo para escapar cuando su destrucción se hizo mas que evidente.

El capitán de aquellos piratas, Yaris el Estratega era conocido como el Rey del West Blue… dicho "rey" se encontraba postrado en la cubierta de su barco implorando por su vida.

"El Rey del West Blue" dijo Robin con ojos fríos y sarcasmo.

"Que chiste de mal gusto" Dijo Franky preparando sus nudillos robóticos.

Zoro, parado con sus katana junto al hombre lo miraba con un ojo asesino, "Rey? No me hagas reír" Zoro escupió como si le diera asco el título de su oponente. "Ahora estas en la presencia de un verdadero Rey, desgraciado, espero que estés preparado".

El hombre estaba arrodillado y temblaba, "Somos piratas! Es normal que nos ataquemos! Ya me venciste, no quiero luchar! Ya probaste quién es mejor"

El parpado de Luffy temblaba, el haki que emanaba de su cuerpo estaba generando destrozos en la cubierta a su alrededor. La tripulación de aquel hombre ya estaba noqueada con espuma en la boca.

"NO ES NADA PERSONAL!" Gritó aquel cobarde, implorando piedad.

"Personal…. Lo hiciste personal en el momento que mi hijo corrió peligro" Susurró Luffy con ojos enloquecidos. En el rostro de Zoro se dibujó una sonrisa tan solo por un instante, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase dicha de esa manera tan posesiva por parte de Luffy. Su capitán aparentemente había despertado un instinto paternal.

"hi..hijo?" balbuceó el enemigo.

Zoro acarició la garganta del otro hombre apenas con Shusui y le saco una delgadísima línea de sangre.

"Verás… nuestra navegante lleva un príncipe en su vientre en este momento, y tu pequeño ataque hizo que se lastimara un poco" explicó el primer oficial

"Estará bien" continuó Robin. "Pero entenderás, que no podemos dejarte ir conociendo esta información"

"La hiciste llorar…" susurró Luffy con un tono mortal de voz, como si fuera el peor pecado, "la hiciste sangrar…." Se acercó con pasos seguros mientras los tablones de madera sucumbían bajo él a cada paso.

"Levántate y defiéndete" le dijo Zoro al cobarde capitán, empujándolo hacia arriba con la punta de la katana hasta que lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Sabía que no era del agrado de Luffy golpear a alguien que ya estaba en el suelo y que había perdido la voluntad de pelear.

Yaris no tuvo más remedio que convertirse a su forma Zoan, implorando no se iba a librar y al menos al transformarse... pensaba que tenía más posibilidades de supervivencia... Su cuerpo cambió a una forma imponente, peluda y bobina, con grandes cuernos a los costados de la cabeza, fácilmente medía el doble que Luffy en esa forma... pero eso no le iba a ayudar mucho...

"Te voy a romper todos los huesos!" y en un instante el rey Pirata saltó hacia el otro hombre y simplemente lo agarró con la mano izquierda del grupo pelo de su pecho, mientras con la derecha le propinaba puñetazos a los que no se molestó en agregar haki… quería que le durara el gusto, la sangre del hombre salpicaba el pecho desnudo de Luffy que solo había atinado a usar sus pantalones negros cortos por el apuro de toda la situación.

Le rompió la nariz bobina, le arrancó todos los dientes a golpes, e incluso aunque su forma zoan le proporcionaba una gruesa capa de pelaje, cuero y músculos, le fracturó todas las costillas, las clavículas, el húmero y su radio y no era suficiente, el hombre apenas balbuceaba y tenía los ojos blancos, la única forma de saber que aún estaba vivo eran las burbujas de sangre que le salían de la nariz cuando intentaba respirar.

Luego de varios minutos, donde los demás solo observaban sin demostrar ningún sentimiento, Luffy arrojó al hombre al suelo como si se tratara de basura y se volteó sin mirar atrás. La forma inerte y bobina fue cambiando hasta llegar a su forma humana original, que se veía igual de castigada o sino peor.

"Hagan lo que quieran con él" ordenó finalmente, sabiendo bien que su tripulación se haría cargo del resto y brindándoles el gusto de vengar a Nami.

Tal como el Rey Pirata lo había ordenado, no quedó nada de ellos.

...

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Mi parte favorita del capítulo es la escena donde Nami recoge las mandarinas... no se porqué..._

_Se asustaron un poco? Había pensado en dejarlo en la parte donde Chopper ve la sangre, pero luego pensé que no podia ser tan malvada con ustedes y además, el capítulo se hubiese hecho muy corto_

_En fin, ya falta poco chicos! El capítulo que viene..._

_Reviews? No me hagan rogar me encantan n_n!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicos!

Ya veo que a todos les gustó la escena de las mandarinas! Hehe...así que me puse a trabajar y estoy haciendo un pequeño doujin de ese momento, lo subiré a mi Deviant Art cuando lo acabe, :) (modestia aparte, esta quedando bonito)

Entonces ahora, ya llegamos al momento, a esta historia de todas maneras le faltan unos capítulos más...

Espero les guste!

* * *

**Como Enviado del Cielo  
**Capítulo 5

Después de la caída de Nami Chopper le había ordenado absoluto reposo y la pobre se la pasaba horas en la cama, excepto las veces que Luffy la cargaba hacia la cubierta para que se recostara al sol. Ella se quejaba proclamando que estaba bien y que no era una inválida, pero después de aquel incidente, la trataban con más cuidado si acaso eso era posible.

Nadie le había contado a detalle sobre lo que sucedió aquel día con Yaris, Nami solo sabía que los enemigos habían sido derrotados.

Llegó la hora de subir el reverse mountain, era la tercera vez que lo iban a hacer, porque era la forma más rápida de saltar de una sección del mundo a otra… (y el camino subterráneo via Raftel era demasiado peligroso como para tomarlo a la ligera…)

El clima se puso terrible y Nami discutió acaloradamente con todos, sobre todo con Luffy, Sanji y Chopper…

Pero al final, la navegante era sumamente necesitada para la tarea, y ataviada con una gabardina para la lluvia salió al barandal superior a supervisar todo…. El clima se puso terrible, y por supuesto encontraron el faro guía del West Blue que indicaba la entrada al canal del reverse mountain.

"Vaya…. que nostálgico" dijo Sanji sonriendo. Los cinco tripulantes originales tenían similares sentimientos… muchos años atrás, ante un faro y una tormenta similar habían hecho grandes promesas… promesas de increíbles sueños que ya habían cumplido.

Luffy se aferró el sombrero a la cabeza y sonrió de la emoción, no importaba cuantas veces pasaran por allí, cuantas aventuras habían vivido ya, para el, cada día y cada momento estaba lleno de posibilidades infinitas.

Se aferró al rayo de sol más alto del Sunny con un brazo y se estiró hasta allí, se puso de pie sobre el mismo, en una muestra de increíble agilidad ya que el viento y el mar eran sumamente violentos y levantó los brazos.

Sonrió ampliamente, "Chicos! Saben que hay del otro lado de esta montaña?!"

Gritó a los cuatro vientos, todos ladearon la cabeza.

"El Grand Line Luffy, como no sabes eso" dijo Nami suspirando, un poco resignada.

Pero Luffy solo carcajeó casi para si mismo.

"Nami, nos seas tonta! No vez?" Y se volteó y observó el camino frente a él… "Del otro lado… nos espera un mundo lleno de nuevas aventuras!"

Y todos sonrieron en complicidad con el capitán… Nami se llevó una mano hacia su gran barriga, Robin, la tenía rodeada de por lo menos diez brazos fleur para que no fuera a tras tabicar y caer con los movimientos violentos del Sunny.

Con gritos de emoción –y tal vez un poquito de pánico por parte de Chopper y Brook que se abrazaban cómicamente- cruzaron el reverse mountain, no sin tener que usar sus habilidades para estabilizar la nave.

Al final, llegaron a los cabos gemelos  
"Y Pensar que es la tercer vez que llego aquí!" Sollozó Brook, "Aunque me da nostalgia que esta vez no estén ni Laboon ni Crocus-san…"

"Ya ya Brook" dijo Usopp palmeándole la espalda, "A Laboon lo vimos hace poco con toda su manada, están muy bien!"

"Lo sé! Nuestro vínculo nunca se desvanecerá! Y ahora yo también estoy donde debo estar, con mis nakama, yohohoho!"

"hahaha, eso es Brook! Oye, tócanos algo animado!" ordenó el capitán….

Y así, para lo que para muchas tripulaciones era una hazaña sin igual, para los Mugiwara simplemente fue una (emocionante) parte más de su travesía, verdaderamente eran la tripulación con más libertad en el mundo…

Y si quedaba alguna duda, solo bastaba ver la forma en la que cruzarían el Calm Belt hacia le East Blue…

La falta de viento ya no era un problema, ya que el motor de cola les iba a proporcionar el impulso necesario. A pesar que conocían que tenían pase libre, el cruce siempre era un momento sumamente tenso. Luffy se paró en la figura de proa, con una mirada seria y su sombrero bien colocado.

Luego de unos minutos, gigantescos Reyes Marinos emergieron rugiendo ferozmente, uno de ellos, que tenía un pico y ojos saltones se paró frente a Luffy y lo observó con ojos curiosos.

_ -Es el humano – dijo en su lenguaje hacia sus congéneres_

_-El humano que salvó a nuestra reina- comentó otro que tenía rayas negras en su cuerpo gigantesco._

_-El humano del sombrero de paja – otro comento _

Y lentamente empezaron a apartarse y hacer un camino hacia el otro lado del calm belt…

Los sombreros de paja habían sido testigos de aquello varias veces, pero aun así era impresionante de presenciar cada vez.

_-Nuestra reina dice que no debemos molestarlo_

_-No, no debemos, es el Rey Pirata, puede pasar_

Coreaban las criaturas. Luffy finalmente sonrió, escuchaba o entendía, alguna parte de los que las criaturas hablaban entre ellas.

"Salúdenme a Shirahoshi cuando la vean!" Gritó el Rey Pirata jovialmente sacudiendo la mano.

Y así en poco tiempo estaban de regreso en el East Blue… A Nami le faltaba solo 1 semana para llegar a los nueve meses…

Eran las dos de la mañana y Nami no podía dormir, le dolía horrores la cadera y se sentía acalorada y molesta, no hallaba una posición confortable, su barriga se había vuelto enorme…. Su cuerpo se le hacía algo ajeno y desconocido.

"Estas muy incómoda verdad…" susurró Luffy que había estado callado intentando dormir.

"Lo siento… no te dejo dormir"

"No seas tonta… sé que no te sientes bien… "se acomodó y la tomó en sus brazos, tratando de acomodar la barriga de la mujer para que la misma descansara entre medio de ellos.

"Así esta mejor?" preguntó el.

Ella sonrió emocionada, "Mucho mejor…" y acurrucó la cabeza en el hueco debajo del cuello de Luffy, aún se sentía horrible, pero al menos, se sentía reconfortada y muy segura.

"Falta poco…" susurró ella…

"Lo se…" respondió él, era emocionante y… un poco aterrador a la vez.

..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un par de días después los atrapó una inusual tormenta incluso considerando el clima del East Blue, la tarde se volvió noche y los vientos sacudían el Sunny.

Nami salió a cubierta pesadamente a pesar que estaba lloviendo.

Luffy le había dicho esa mañana que parecía un pingüino cuando caminaba, lo que le había hecho ganador de un chichón en la cabeza.

"Lo siento chicos! Lo siento, no me di cuenta que íbamos directo a una tormenta" dijo sintiéndose fallar en su trabajo.

"Nami! Ve adentro que haces levantada con este frío y lluvia?!" Regaño Chopper.

"No estoy enferma! Solo embarazada!" dijo ya frustrada de que la estuvieran protegiendo tanto, además, se sentía muy intranquila, ya no podía estar acostada, la cadera le molestaba bastante desde hacía rato.

"Onee-chan tú crees que un poco de lluvia y viento es suficiente para vencer al navío que dio la vuelta al mundo!" Rugió Franky desde el timón.

Luffy que había estado trepado en el mástil asegurando una vela saltó hacia ella

"Nami podemos manejar esto nosotros, ve a descansar"

"Estoy harta de descansar y no hacer nada, déjame hacer mi trabajo" trató de caminar pasando por junto a Luffy y él le tomó el antebrazo. "Nami"

Ella forcejeó un poco, "Luffy enserio voy a estar bien y además….ahh….espera.." se dobló en si misma aferrándose la gran barriga con una mano y el brazo de Luffy con la otra para no perder las fuerzas.

"Nami?"

El dolor que se desprendió en su bajo abdomen y se esparció en sus caderas le quito el aliento a la mujer y tuvo que hacer acopio de sus fuerzas, apretó los dientes, "Llama a Chopper…. Es hora…"

"Que?"

"Luffy… no vamos a llegar a Cocogashi" Chilló de nuevo doblándose. "Siento… siento que … ya quiere nacer"

Se puso blanco como papel, "CHOPPER!" gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Pronto la habían acomodado en su cama nuevamente, mientras Chopper le indicaba a Robin y Sanji que prepararan toallas, agua caliente y todo lo que necesitarían.

Los demás intentaban estabilizar el barco mientras una terrible tormenta de rayos y truenos rugía afuera. Cada quince minutos Nami se retorcía de dolor, y sin saber qué hacer, Luffy simplemente se quedó junto a ella… ni por un momento se le ocurrió al doctor pedirle a su capitán que saliera de la habitación, arrodillado junto a la cama y aferrando la mano de Nami, Luffy estaba siendo de gran apoyo para la madre primeriza.

Habían colocado varias toallas bajo Nami para no estropear el colchón y la habían acomodado lo más confortable posible. Decidieron realizar el parto en la habitación ya que la enfermería tenía espacio reducido y Chopper quería que ella estuviera lo más cómoda posible.

El doctor se tomaba muy enserio aquello, usando tapabocas, túnica verde y guantes de latex y le resultaba más fácil trabajar en su forma brain point mientras se encontraba frente a la paciente con la ayuda de un pequeño banquito, analizando su dilatación y demás. Robin le quitaba el sudor con una compresa fría a la mujer con un brazo fleur.

"Falta poco, ahora no puedo detenerlo, este bebé decidió que nacerá hoy"

Cada vez que le venía una contracción, Nami se mordía el labio al punto que se sacó sangre, y le aferraba la mano a Luffy salvajemente, si no fuera de goma, seguro ya le hubiese roto los dedos.

"Tienes miedo?" preguntó el… que se sorprendía al verla tan determinada.

"No" dijo Nami mirándolo con ojos llenos de resolución, "No puedo tener miedo"

Miedo y pánico tuvo cuando pensó que el bebé iba a nacer prematuramente, aquella vez casi un mes atrás… pero ahora, algo dentro de ella le daba una gran resolución, y para dentro de sí, se repetía a si misma… _voy a tener al hijo del rey pirata, no puedo actuar como una cobarde._

Se concentró en seguir las órdenes de Chopper y respirar como le indicaba el doctor. Dolor? Ella conocía el dolor, lo había vivido mil veces, este acto de amor era doloroso pero lo sobrellevaría con valentía… al menos era su intención.

Afuera las horas pasaban y el Sunny seguía siendo sacudido por la tormenta, pero la experimentada tripulación ya había asegurado todo y al momento, se encontraban haciendo guardia en la puerta del cuarto de la pareja.

Escuchaban los gritos de Nami que iban en aumento y cada vez más fuertes. Sanji se fumaba un cigarro atrás del otro.

"Voy a matar a ese capitán mierdoso!" le temblaba la mano mientras aspiraba otra calada de humo.

"Nami… estará bien verdad?" Preguntó Usopp algo inseguro de todo aquello.

Zoro, en un gesto poco usual, le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adentro de la habitación Nami sudaba y su cabello estaba aplastado en su rostro, mientras se doblaba y seguía aferrando la mano de Luffy, que se sentía bastante impotente…. Nami sufría pero él no podía golpear a nadie para arreglarlo…

"Nami… lo estás haciendo muy bien, la próxima vez que sientas una contracción, te voy a pedir que empujes con todas tus fuerzas… si?" instruyó el doctor.

La mujer asintió.

Llegó el momento y con un gruñido la navegante se dobló en si misma tratando de traer al mundo a aquella nueva vida mientras se aferraba de la mano de Luffy. El pobre solo estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama junto a ella y se concentraba en darle ánimos… se había tomado aquello como una especie de batalla y sentía que aunque no pudiera hacer mucho al menos iba a estar allí con ella. Se sentía un poco impotente, y ese sentimiento lo detestaba.

Después de un momento y un poderoso gruñido salvaje la mujer calló secamente sobre su almohada respirando con dificultad y cansancio.

"Bien! Ya está coronando" Dijo Chopper emocionado. Robin se atrevió a mirar y abrió los ojos en sorpresa, se llevó una mano a la boca y se le ensancharon los ojos.

La mórbida mujer que tenía una terrible sangre fría para todo lo sangriento sintió sus piernas volverse débiles ante tal visión, Luffy no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se asomó… abrió los ojos en shock y se puso pálido.

"Idiota, no veas y quédate conmigo" Gruñó Nami que le tironeó del brazo.

"Solo un poco más Nami, lo haces bien" dijo Chopper ya preparado para recibir al pequeño.

El sudaba frío y estaba bastante impresionado, había visto algo de sangre y todo, no sabía que todo aquello iba a lastimar tanto a Nami, pero se obligó a componerse, tragó saliva y le aferró la mano nuevamente.

"Nami, estoy orgulloso de ti" le dijo Luffy mirándola a los ojos, ella estaba siendo, a su opinión, muy valiente.

Nami asintió con determinación y le aferró la mano una vez más,

"una vez más Nami…" solicitó Chopper con una mirada de pura concentración.

y con un grito que casi le desgarra la garganta y un último empujón la mujer sintió un increíble alivio cuando el bebé abandonó su cuerpo y fue recibido en las manos de Chopper.

Cayó totalmente agotada en las almohadas con los ojos algo desenfocados.

La sábana que tenía en las piernas no les dejaban ver, y Chopper estaba inclinado atendiendo al recién nacido, aclarándole las vías respiratorias y limpiándolo con una toalla húmeda y calentita.

No le pidió al padre que corte el cordón porque sintió que una tarea demasiado delicada y lo hizo el mismo rápida y eficientemente.

"Chopper?" Preguntó Luffy algo preocupado por el silencio en el que se había envuelto la habitación.

El doctor no respondió un momento y enseguida después… un hermoso y fuerte llanto envolvió la habitación.

_El día 7 del mes 7 del año cuarto de la Nueva Era, en medio de una tormenta terrible en el algún lugar del océano conocido como East Blue, oculto a los ojos de un mundo que no comprendería ni aceptaría su existencia pero rodeado de amor, nació un nuevo Príncipe Pirata…_

* * *

_continuará..._

_Ya están llorando? Si? NO? Si no lloraron ahora, el capítulo que viene ya van a ver :)_

Espero les haya gustado, ahora si, ya tenemos a Edd en la historia :)

_No se olviden de dejarme sus hermosas palabras, Nos leemos!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chicos, todos ustedes son maravillosos, y de corazón les agradezco que cada uno de ustedes se tome la molestia de escribir, no solo un "actualiza porfas" sino que la mayoría deja hermosos comentarios indicando que les gustó de cada capítulo. Ese tipo de retro es invaluable y me encanta,

se que lo he dicho antes pero MUCHAS GRACIAS

Este... es mi capítulo favorito, espero les guste

* * *

**Como Enviado del Cielo**  
Capítulo VII

Robin tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y afuera de la habitación todos sonrieron y gritaron de felicidad al escuchar el vigoroso llanto. Finalmente Chopper se puso de pie con aquella cosita pequeña envuelta en una suave sábana celeste. Mientras Luffy estaba totalmente paralizado, con el rostro totalmente impactado y se había olvidado como respirar.

"Ten Nami.. es un niño, fuerte y sano… " Y Chopper, que hasta el momento había dejado las emociones de lado en pos de ser lo más profesional posible, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando vio a la mujer acomodarse a ese niño en su pecho.

"Luffy….. es… es igualito a ti" dijo maravillada al ver el rostro.. arrugadito y algo rojo aún, pero sin lugar a dudas era el hijo de su padre… todo excepto el cabello que ante las cálidas luces de la habitación resplandecía con suaves hebras rojizas.

Estuvieron así un tiempo y el bebé dejó de llorar al sentir la presencia reconfortante de su madre. Nami le acariciaba el rostro apenas con un dedo y Luffy no dejaba de mirar aquello completamente maravillado… estaba congelado y no podía casi ni moverse ni mucho menos decir palabra alguna.

Después de darles unos momentos, finalmente Chopper se aclaró la garganta. "Nami… tenemos que terminar de atenderte…"

"…puedo…. Cargarlo?" preguntó Luffy con una suavidad inusual. Chopper abrió la boca para protestar pero luego vio la expresión de su capitán y no pudo decir que no.

"Luffy, los bebes recién nacidos tienen el cuello muy débil, hay que sostenerlos de una forma muy especial para que no se lastimen, siguen siendo super frágiles… mira te voy a mostrar como"

Chopper obviamente no tenía práctica en aquello, pero había leído lo suficiente al respecto como para saber cómo hacerlo. Con gentileza y la ayuda de Nami le indicaron como tomar la cabecita y el cuerpito tan pequeño que la madre le entregó con ojos aún acuosos y se lo pasaron a Luffy que lo tomó con sumo esmero.

Robin estaba segura que nunca había visto a Luffy tener tanto cuidado con algo como aquel momento y se le sobrecogió el pecho de emoción al ver la forma en la que recargó al pequeño en su pecho. El sombrero le cubría la mitad del rostro pero no las lágrimas que le recorrían hasta la quijada…

"Robin. Ayúdame con Nami, tenemos que terminar de atenderla…" Solicitó Chopper…

Luffy simplemente se quedó de pie unos momentos, observando aquella cosa tan pequeña, aún intentando comprender como era posible que simplemente hubiesen creado un nuevo nakama entre él y Nami y que el mismo, ya estuviera allí, tan pequeño y frágil… era demasiado sobrecogedor…

De pronto, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta como extasiado, afuera la lluvia se había detenido aunque persistía el mal clima. Aun así acomodó un poco la sábana cubriendo al recién nacido lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

"Luffy no…" comenzó Chopper.

"Déjalo" comandó Nami, "Quiere que los demás lo vean…. "explicó la exhausta mujer que sonrió… ella también quería lo mismo.

Afuera, la lluvia se había detenido y el viento persistía un poco, pero al escuchar la puerta, todos se pusieron alerta y la rodearon…. Robin, sin esfuerzo y con una tenue sonrisa prácticamente creó una barrera de brazos fleurs que rodeó a todos, cobijando al recién nacido del viento y la salitre del mar…

Al ver salir a Luffy las miradas se posaron en la preciosa carga que llevaban sus brazos y los rostros se llenaron de asombro.

Al capitán, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando todos le rodearon y Zoro solo pudo colocarle una mano en el hombro y aferrárselo con fuerza… era todo lo que necesitaba decir el primer oficial… era todo lo que Luffy necesitaba 'escuchar' de él.

"Nami?" preguntó Usopp algo preocupado luego de escucharla gritar tanto.

"Está bien… Chopper y Robin la están atendiendo…" contestó con una voz muy extraña, casi temblorosa que no parecía pertenecerle. Seguía con una mirada impactada, como si no acabara de comprender como había ocurrido un milagro así.

Si ver morir a Ace frente a sus ojos fue lo más terrible que presenció en su vida… esto era justamente… un shock de una magnitud similar…pero con un sentimiento totalmente contrario…

Sanji casi iba a hacer un comentario sobre que el pobre niño había heredado el rostro mierdoso de su capitán… pero no pudo, no podía al ver esa carita arrugada y diminuta… con el cabello que brillaba como el de su Nami-swan.. se le oprimía el pecho

Además, por mucho que maldijera a su capitán, quería a Luffy tanto como los demás… gracias a Luffy no sólo había salvado a su figura paterna, su hogar y su mentor… sino que había visto las maravillas del mundo, la princesa Nyngyo, sirenas, mujeres hermosas por doquier, sirenas, el All Blue… su sueño máximo, sirenas!… y ahora, gozaba de la libertad de una vida de aventuras… Sonrió cálidamente…

"…felicidades.." dijo un poco acongojado porque no cabía otra cosa.

Usopp se limpiaba una lágrima de emoción, "…Aún no me lo creo! Pero… vaya que estoy feliz por ustedes Luffy" dijo casi carcajeando y palmeándole la espalda a su amigo y capitán.

Franky se inclinó hacia ellos, se removió los anteojos y parpadeaba con incredulidad, "Es SUPER PEQUEÑO!" dijo, porque junto a su gran forma monstruosa cualquier cosa era pequeña pero comparado con ese diminuto infante era una afirmación más que verdadera.

Luffy solo sonrió un poco, sus ojos no dejaban la pequeña forma… vaya que era pequeño, tenía razón Franky… así habían sido todos alguna vez? Tan pequeños… y Luego el Cyborg sonrió y le hizo un pulgar arriba

"GOOD JOB!" le dijo y causó un poco de gracia en todos.

Brook tenía la mandíbula desencajada, levantó un dedo como para decir algo pero no pudo… no podía, así que mejor sacó su violín solemnemente…

Comenzó a tocar Binks sake a manera de balada… suave, melodiosa, las notas acariciando los oídos de todos.

El recién nacido había estado moviéndose un poco, estaba despierto era evidente, aunque sus ojos no se había abierto aun…. Pareció relajarse con la música ante las miradas atónitas de todos… y es que … cuántas veces no había escuchado esa relajante balada mientras estaba en el vientre de su madre?

Nami había dicho que cuando el músico tocaba dejaba de patear y se quedaba quieto… y ella estaba convencida que la música arrullaba a su hijo no nacido… esto era más que evidente ahora y Luffy no pudo evitar reír un poco cuando el pequeño bostezó gustosamente y luego se quedó quietito..

"Míralo, bien flojo como su padre" bromeó Sanji… todos acompañaron con risas de buena naturaleza y al final Chopper les llamó diciendo que ya podían entrar…

Luego de las felicitaciones, y de que acabaron de atender a Nami, acomodándola confortablemente en la cama, Chopper y Robin salieron de la habitación y les dieron privacidad a los nuevos padres, dando la instrucción de llamar al doctor si necesitaban lo que fuera.

Nami tenía al niño de nuevo en los brazos y Luffy seguía sentado junto a la cama, observando a los dos.

"Nami…" dijo maravillado, porque le acaban de regalar algo que no tenía precio….

"Gracias…"

Aquella solo lo miró extrañada, "Que dices Luffy" pero él no tenía más palabras y simplemente se acercó y le besó la frente, para retomar su asiento y seguir en silencio observando al par, a su nueva familia…

Un rato después, el bebé comenzó a hacer pequeños ruidos, como quejidos, y abrió un poco los ojos acuosos y grandes,

"Mira sus ojos" susurró Luffy al ver esos ojos color café…. Sonrió maravillado al ver los ojos del mismo color que los de Nami.

"Hola bebé… "susurró Nami… para luego hacer una mueca un poco molesta, "Luffy… tenemos que ponerle un nombre… te dije hace tiempo que lo pensaras". Nami se lo había dicho muy seriamente, no podía ser nada estúpido, ni carne, ni comida, ni ningún juego de palabras. Se lo repitió varias veces durante su embarazo.

"Lo sé…", se vio pensativo, lo había meditado bastante en sus ratos sentado en la figura de proa, y se le habían ocurrido un montón de cosas geniales… pero sabía que Nami y los demás dirían que eran estúpidas… por suerte su hijo nunca supo que casi se llama Monkey D. Niku….

Nami observó el pequeño rostro una vez más y suspiró, ella también había meditado en algo,  
"Luffy… por qué…. Por qué no le pones como tu hermano… Ace?" ofreció ella que le regaló una gran sonrisa.

El rostro de Luffy se tornó pálido, y luego de un momento miró hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio… "Ace…"

"Ace… era mi hermano mayor… Ace es Ace…. " empezó a decir mirando hacia el techo mientras contenía cierta tristeza que no tenía lugar allí… "Y yo quiero que este niño tenga sus propias aventuras…"

"Luffy…" susurró Nami cuando notó un par lágrimas que su capitán no pudo evitar que escaparan de sus ojos. Pero al final, el hombre se obligó a sonreír, ya había llorado lo suficiente por su hermano y necesitaba recordarlo con una sonrisa.

"Pero…Ace admiraba mucho al ossan… Shirohige era genial"

Nami ladeó la cabeza

"Que tal Edward? Estoy seguro que a Ace le gustaría" ofreció Luffy con una gran sonrisa. Nami sonrió también, le agradó bastante la idea.

"Monkey D. Edward ehh?" dijo mirando a su hijo, "Edd…. Eddie, me encanta" agregó la mujer con los ojos reluciendo de emoción.

"Está decidido, shishishii" sonrió plenamente, la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento embargaba todo su ser.

Luego de un rato de confortable silencio el bebé comenzó a moverse y tornarse molesto.

"Qué tienes Eddie?" preguntó Nami meciéndolo levemente.

"Tiene hambre" dijo Luffy completamente serio y se cruzó de brazos, "Lo sé porque yo también tengo hambre y él no ha comido nada desde que nació"

"Hahaha Luffy" Nami rio divertida ante la lógica del capitán… pero luego viendo como la boquita del bebé se movía de manera extraña… "Creo… que esta vez tienes razón"

"VEZ? Iré por carne!" Se levantó corriendo.

"Espera Luffy… los bebés no comen comida de adultos, no pueden. Deben de tomar leche… " Nami se ruborizó un poco.

"Ahh entonces le diré a Sanji…" comenzó Luffy… pero Nami se movió para sacar un seno de su blusa celeste que tenía unos botones al frente y comenzó a guiar al bebé hacia su pecho.

"No Luffy… necesitan leche de su mamá…." Suspiró, "espero hacerlo como Chopper me explicó", dijo ella algo nerviosa, y al final la naturaleza ganó y el bebé pronto se prendió hambrientamente de ella. La mujer cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la almohada.

"Woo" dijo él padre primerizo en curiosidad regresando al lado de Nami. "Así que para eso eran" agregó en asombro.

"Claro que si tonto, para que creíste que tenían boobies las mujeres" sonrió Nami con un tono divertido y algo cansado.

"No se, para apachurrarlas y manipular idiotas como Sanji" sonrió el capitán con un pequeño dejo de diversión. "hahaha"

Nami solo sacudió la cabeza.

"Puedo probar?" dijo Luffy con cara de hambriento.

"No seas puerco!" Gritó la mujer, demasiado cansada y ocupada como para propinarle un golpe a su capitán. Luffy solo carcajeó obscenamente y luego guardó silencio, contentándose con observar a los dos con una sonrisa suave y satisfecha.

"Me dio hambre…" susurró luego de un rato.

Nami sonrió apreciando el esfuerzo, "Ve a comer Luffy, estaremos bien"

"Na… esperaré un rato más… " se quedó con una sonrisa solo observando al par y al rato no pudo evitar exclamar, "Vaya míralo!" y chiflo, con ojos grandes y maravillado al ver a su hijo comer casi atragantándose, dando tragos hambrientos…

Finalmente cuando acabó Nami se lo acomodó en el hombro como le había explicado Chopper y justo como decía en el folleto que recogió en la clínica donde le hicieron el ultrasonido.

Cuando logró sacarle todo el aire que había tragado el infante Nami sonrió satisfecha y lo acomodó nuevamente en su pecho.

El pequeño ya se estaba quedando dormido y la exhausta madre le hizo un lugar en el medio de la cama, rodeado por cojines y acomodándolo bien.

"Ah Luffy tráeme el log del cuarto de navegación si?" se acomodó en la cama, algo adolorida.

"Huh?"

"El log Luffy, no lo he escrito y hoy es un día muy importante como para que falte" a todas vistas estaba muy cansada, exhausta incluso.

"Lo escribes luego Nami"

"Que queeee" dijo ella algo horrorizada y luego se tapó la boca y observó que su niño seguía bien dormido. "Solo haz lo que te pido si?" susurró.

Luffy asintió y pronto se encontró a medio camino con Robin, que realizó la tarea por él y pronto le entregó el log.

Nami se intentó incorporar pero claramente estaba adolorida aún, y muy cansada, el simple hecho de intentar sentarse en la cama le fue un tormento y él lo supo enseguida al notar su rostro.

El la detuvo con una mano en su hombro, "Nami espera mejor quédate acostada"

"Pero Luffy el log…"

El bajó la mirada, titubeó quizá un poco, "Yo… yo puedo hacerlo…" dijo algo serio y ella abrió la boca en sorpresa y luego le nació una cálida sonrisa en el rostro y asintió, algo conmovida.

"…aunque no sé cómo,…" terminó.

"No importa, solo siéntate en el escritorio y yo te ayudo" dijo ella, y el cumplió, con un rostro lleno de determinación y frunciendo el ceño llegó a la primer hoja en blanco, no pudo evitar el notar la elegante caligrafía de Nami y el registro impecable que había dejado de los días anteriores.

Bajo la luz de la lámpara amarilla y cálida del escritorio, el se mordía el labio en concentración mientras con cuidado mojaba la punta de la pluma dorada en el tintero, Nami lo observaba en silencio, increíblemente orgullosa…

"Listo? Se comienza con la fecha de hoy"

"mmm…"dijo el algo perdido.

"Día siete del mes siete del cuarto año de la nueva era…" dictó Nami.

Con una terrible caligrafía, por falta de uso y su poca escolaridad… (o más bien sesiones forzadas de Makino y Ace) comenzó a escribir con una gran determinación y esmero.

Nami esperó a que pareciera terminar…

"East Blue, Navío anclado en Latitud 54°, Longitud 137, vientos del Este a 16 nudos pasando una tormenta"

La mujer pausó y esperó con paciencia a que él terminara, el capitán remojaba la pluma con mucho cuidado y su lengua se torcía en la comisura de su labio del esfuerzo, seguro le iba a salir humo de la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Cuando acabó se volteó y observó a Nami, "Y ahora?"

"Y ahora pones lo que tu corazón desee… a veces escribo sobre nuestras aventuras o las cosas que vimos en el día, o las batallas que tuvimos… pero, sería mejor si describieras este día con tus propias palabras… capitán" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El abrió la boca en sorpresa, describir ese día? Como describir los sentimientos tan maravillosos y abrumadores que había sentido? Observó un momento a Edd durmiendo boca abajo bien tapadito en medio de la cama, apenas se le veía la cabecita. Se puso a pensar, observando la hoja medio vacía frente a él y su pluma comenzó a moverse.

Nami ladeó la cabeza y no supo sino hasta el siguiente día, lo que él había escrito, al leer, las lágrimas se le derramaron sin que pudiera evitarlo, porque en su caligrafía algo infantil y falta de práctica había escrito las palabras mas conmovedoras que la mujer hubiese leído jamás.

_Día siete del mes siete del cuarto año de la nueva era…  
East Blue, Navío anclado en Latitud 54°, Longitud 137, vientos del Este a 16 nudos pasando una tormenta.  
En este día comienza una nueva aventura, recibimos y celebramos la vida de nuestro nuevo nakama, mi hijo, Monkey D. Edward. No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento, pero definitivamente protegeré y amaré a ese niño hasta el día de mi último aliento.  
Rey Pirata, Monkey D. Luffy_

* * *

_continuará..._

_Chicos, me encanta este capítulo y ya nombraron a Edd. El nombre es inspirado por un pequeño doujin de Heiviais en Deviant Art, y ella me dio permiso para usarlo. Así que si quiren ver una escena muy similar a la que sucedió en este fic cuando nombraron a Edd, pueden ir al DA de Heiviais que pondré en mi profile o sino aqui. _

_pero tienen que borrar los espacios antes de copiar la url en su navegador_

_ : / / heivais. deviantart gallery / 42043767_

_Está en inglés, pero tiene un hermoso arte, así que vale la pena verlo igual, el dialogo de todas maneras se comprende._

_Les gustó! Ahora si? Lloraron un poco? :) Nos leemos_


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Como es domingo y tengo el rato libre, decidí subir otro capítulo

Me alegra sobremanera los comentarios que me dejaron del capítulo pasado, son muy generosos! y Siempre intento responder a los reviews, PERO esta vez algo inusual pasó, muchos me dejaron reviews anons, que no puedo responder, así que muchas gracias a todos y a los anons GemePerez, hyuga-cha, MonkeyD, y como siempre a los habitué! Yume! Rasperry, Mapa, Neko Dani, Dragon Oscuro, Katithia, KaoruHIna, gibychan y todos los demas!

Ahh y por si no sabían me preguntaron que significa NIKU! Es Carne, así que si, a Edd casi lo nombran así O_O hahah

* * *

**Como Enviado del Cielo**  
Capítulo VIII

Luffy no se movió de su lugar sino hasta varias horas después, mientras el pequeño y Nami dormían y Robin le aseguró que haría guardia por él.

Estuvieron anclados tres días, que fue lo que el cuerpo de Nami necesitó para recuperarse lo suficiente del estrés por el que había pasado, tres días increíbles donde Chopper y Robin ayudaban a la nueva madre bastante mientras Luffy los acompañaba casi sin moverse de su lado.  
Tres días donde hasta se formó una rutina, y ya no era inusual ver al padre paseándose con el pequeño en brazos de cuando en cuando, y todos sonreían porque le hablaba bastante al pequeño… quién sabe de qué cosas…

La cuarta mañana estaban todos en el desayuno cuando por la puerta pasaron los orgullosos padres y la navegante cargando aquella cosita pequeña aún bien envuelto y protegido en sus sábanas.

"Nami" exclamaron todos dándole la bienvenida a la mesa, alegres de verla activa y de pie.

"Nami-swan es hermosa cuando brilla con un toque maternal!" Revoloteó Sanji.

Luffy se puso a engullir su comida mientras Nami se sentaba y con un brazo sostenía al niño y con la mano libre se comía su pan tostado con mermelada de mandarina.

Todos conversaron animosamente y parecía que el ruido de aquel comedor no le molestaba al infante en lo más mínimo, aunque después de un rato comenzó a retorcerse y hacer ruiditos que indicaban que pronto se echaría a llorar.

"Tiene hambre" advirtió Luffy, que para todo lo que tenía que ver con el acto de ingerir tenía unos sentidos super agudos.

Sanji pausó y miró a Nami con una retorcida expresión de perversión,

"Wahh, Nami-swannnn vas a darle de comer?" prácticamente babeaba.

Nami arrugó la nariz, "Vaya.. este niño… le di de comer hace una hora,… y en la noche…." Dijo la cansada madre. Robin solo sonrió, "Tal parece que heredó el apetito de cierto alguien"

Sanji balbuceaba para sí mismo.. "El seno engordado y lleno de leche de Nami-swan… es un sueñoooo, sácalo sácalo. Maldito mocoso probando el suave néctar de la leche de un ángel" parecía un enajenado.

"Eres asqueroso" Susurró Zoro.

Luffy frunció el ceño, "Ah,,, sabe a agua de melón, está rica. HAHAHAHA"

"LUFFY!" Gritó Nami en espanto, y todos los demás se pusieron pálidos.

"DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN!" rugieron en unísono abanicando una mano mientras Sanji solo se fue a un rincón a llorar.

Con Nami recuperada pudieron retomar rumbo… les tomaría un par de días más llegar a la isla de Nami, y planeaban detenerse a unas leguas de la isla Konomi… no se iban a acercar más que eso, ya que la idea era que nadie les viera siquiera cerca de ahí.

Fueron un par de días muy bonitos e inusuales… en los que Luffy se la pasaba arrodillado junto a la cama cuando el pequeño dormía junto a Nami, y sin haberlo pretendido ya llevaban toda una rutina…

El chico dormía casi todo el tiempo, pero se despertaba bastante seguido para comer, y Nami estaba exhausta, en la madrugada del cuarto día desde su nacimiento después de horas de atender al infante, finalmente la mujer encontró descanso, solo para que el pequeño comenzara a moverse molestamente poco rato después. Luffy lo cargó y lo sacó de la habitación.

"Edd… deja a tu okachan dormir un poco…" susurro mientras lo paseaba por la cubierta principal… "tienes hambre de nuevo verdad? Siempre tienes hambre hahahaha" se inclinó hacia el como si le contara un secreto, "yo también…" dijo en empatía, el chico tenía los ojos bien abiertos aunque desenfocados y no era capaz de hacer contacto visual…

Robin se apareció un poco después, había estado en el puesto de vigilancia y bajó para ver si necesitaba algo,

"Ahh Robin" saludó Luffy sonriendo.

"Necesitas ayuda Luffy?" preguntó ella con una suave sonrisa.

"Na… solo lo saqué de la habitación porque iba a despertar a Nami otra vez…"

"Si… tiene unos pulmones muy vigorosos" respondió Robin que estiró los brazos, Luffy le pasó la preciosa carga y Robin recargó al pequeño en su pecho con una cálida sonrisa… vaya que esa afirmación era cierta, durante los 4 días que llevaba nacido, ya se habían acostumbrado a escuchar el poderoso llanto.

Robin estaba un poco distraída acariciando suavemente la cabecita, en un intento por calmar al chico y que no fuera a llorar y despertar a todos…. Mientras que Luffy se asomó por el barandal de estribor, aferrando la barandilla hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos.

"…mañana… llegaremos a Cocogashi…" susurró con gran pesar, su cabello ocultaba sus ojos.

Robin cerró los ojos en apoyo silencioso y suspiró… esta falsa rutina, estos días mágicos, se iban a terminar…

Llegó la fatídica madrugada y Nami estaba en la cama recostada con el bebé en brazos, acababa de darle de comer. A su lado, una mochila preparada con lo necesario para el viaje y Luffy sentado en el sofá que había en una esquina de la habitación, inclinado sobre sus rodillas y en total silencio… su semblante era sombrío.

Tocaron la puerta.

"Adelante…" dijo ella con una voz algo apagada.

Entró Zoro primero, seguido de todos los demás, que atiborraron la habitación.

Una vez que todos se acomodaron, Luffy levantó una ceja, se veían demasiado solemnes y serios, y fue el primer oficial quien se aclaró la garganta, porque sentía que era él, el que tenía que tomar la palabra primero.

"Luffy… Nami" Comenzó con su voz tosca, "Cada uno de nosotros siente por ustedes… pero, esta es nuestra promesa… volveremos por el chico, cuando sea más grande" la seriedad en el ojo del primer oficial era absoluta.

Todos asintieron.

"Todos hemos decidido en un regalo en honor a su nacimiento" dijo Usopp con una sonrisa.

Zoro desenvainó Wadou a la mitad, "Luffy, mientras yo siga vivo juro proteger a ese niño con mi vida, le enseñaré el camino del honor y del guerrero, y si algún día así lo quiere, también el de la espada" juró solemnemente.

Luffy solo abrió la boca en asombro, "Zoro…"

"Luffy" continuó Usopp, "Yo le enseñaré a ser un buen tirador y a mentir"

"Usopp!" Se quejó Nami y todos rieron en buen espíritu.

"Usopp…" susurró Luffy, conmovido.

Sanji, se veía algo consternado, pero no menos conmovido, con su cigarro apagado aún en la boca dijo, "Capitán mierdoso, ese niño ya tiene suficientes problemas compartiendo tus genes, pero… " respiró hondo, "Yo también prometo estar allí siempre que me necesite, y cuando tenga hambre siempre tendrá algo delicioso para comer"

"Gracias Sanji" Luffy dijo sabiendo que los celos del cocinero por Nami le hacían aquello todo más difícil.

"Luffy" dijo Chopper con una sonrisa tomando un paso al frente, "Ed nunca estará solo, siempre será mi nakama aunque esté lejos… y siempre que necesite lo voy a curar muy bien" sonrió el pequeño zoan.

"Chopper…" Luffy y Nami sabían que Chopper había pasado sus años de niñez en soledad, las palabras del reno eran muy significativas.

Robin prosiguió, "Luffy, Nami, le enseñaré a ese niño el valor de la historia y de los sacrificios de aquellos que vivieron antes que él, yo también, juro estar siempre que me necesite"

"Gracias Robin…" susurró el capitán.

Franky hizo su pose de Super, "Chicos, no estoy llorando" dijo Franky que ni siquiera había comenzado a hablar y ya le goteaban lagrimones de los ojos, "Wahh pero… yo, seré su tio el SUPER! El Genial!" se peinó el hopo con un peinecito y luego les dio un pulgar arriba, "Asi que todas las cosas super que el quiera las tendrá!"

"Gracias Franky…"

Finalmente Brook desenvainó la espada, su postura era solemne, "Luffy sencho… "comenzó con una voz increíblemente seria, "Una vez juré servir a un joven capitán del sombrero de paja hasta que el movimiento abandone mis huesos…. Luffy-san, mientras siga en esta tierra juro proteger a Ed con mi vida… aunque… ya esté muerto"

Luffy solo pudo asentir, ya que le faltaban las palabras. Nami miró a su hijo con un rostro lleno de amor.

"Edd… espero que algo de mis genes se te hayan pegado, para algún día poder enseñarte a navegar tu propio barco y que tengas grandes aventuras así como nosotros" Prometió Nami.

"Hey" se quejó Luffy del insulto que le habían propinado al pasar. Nami le sacó la lengua y todos rompieron la tensión con risas agridulces.

Luffy miró a su hijo con una leve sonrisa y le extendió su dedo meñique, tocándole la barriga levemente, el niño, tal vez como acto reflejo o quien sabe, por la fuerte sangre que corría en sus venas, tomó con su pequeña manita el dedo ofrecido y lo aferró con una fuerza sorprendente considerando su edad y tamaño.

Luffy abrió los ojos en sorpresa, todos sabían que los recién nacidos no son capaces de hacer contacto visual, pero podrían jurar que el niño miraba a su padre firmemente.

"Ed yo…." Comenzó Luffy, que las palabras le escapaban, finalmente… ante los ojos conmovidos de todos, proclamó su firme promesa….

… para derrumbarse luego sobre el hombro de Nami con amargas lágrimas silenciosas que sacudían su forma.

Todos, en respeto, se retiraron de la habitación, aquella despedida les estaba rompiendo el alma.

Así fue que en absoluto secreto, a altas horas de la madrugada, un grupo de cinco se movió hacia la costa de Cocogashi en el mini-merry, todos traían túnicas oscuras con capuchas y nadie podía llegar a ver quiénes eran ni lo que llevaban.

"Nojiko!" golpeó la puerta desesperadamente Nami cuando aún no eran ni las cinco de la mañana, espantada, su hermana saltó de la cama, con su flamante nuevo esposo levantándose y haciéndose de una escoba a manera de arma.

"Togashi, es mi hermana," dijo apurada la mujer de azul. Corrió a la puerta y la abrió.

Al abrir, Nokijo se encontró a su hermana totalmente cubierta y escondiendo algo en sus brazos, la mujer peli azul iba a abrazar a Nami pero ella le detuvo levantando un brazo.

"Déjanos pasar primero…" explicó Nami apurada… Su hermana, tremendamente impactada se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar, los reconocía, eran Luffy, Nami.

"Na…Nami, qué paso, estas bien?"

Y Nami sonrió nerviosamente y destapó su capa, revelando una pequeña figura dormida en sus brazos, "Nojiko… esto pasó."

"Dios mío" la hermana mayor se llevó la mano a la boca y sus ojos incrédulos se posaron en el infante, su esposo se mantuvo al margen pero miraba aquello con la boca abierta.

"Nami… es…" no había duda, el cabello de brillantes hebras rojas… la cara de…

"Nuestro hijo" dijo Luffy con total seriedad, "Nojiko… lamento pedirte esto pero…"

Nami continuó…. "Necesitamos que protejas a Edd por nosotros…"

-

Horas después le habían explicado la situación a Nojiko, que miraba incrédula al par que se había aparecido en su casa, para empezar era increíble que Nami tuviera un bebé así de repente…

Aunque Nojiko debía admitir que siempre supo que Nami tenía sentimientos por su capitán… le había hecho un millón de bromas al respecto unos años atrás cuando pasaron por Cocogashi, poco después de que Luffy se volvió el Rey Pirata…

Lo que le pedían era una gran responsabilidad pero…

Togashi, un hombre joven y trabajador, bastante apuesto con su cabello en flecos y complexión musculosa, había vivido en Cocogashi toda la vida y sabía que Luffy era el salvador de su villa, prosiguió a hablar.

"Es… demasiada responsabilidad" estaba a todas luces, impactado y asustado

"Lo sé.. no se los pediríamos si no pensáramos que es la mejor solución" dijo Nami.

"Togashi… es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos…. " Después de todo, la vida pacifica que gozaban era todo debido a que un buen día, un joven pirata don nadie había decidido salvar a su villa solo porque su hermana se había puesto a llorar.

"Lo sé Nojiko… lo entiendo… está bien, lo haremos. Cuidaremos de él como si fuera nuestro" dijo el hombre mirando a Luffy con determinación y una convicción absoluta.

Luffy asintió…

"Nami se quedará con ustedes un tiempo… Edd…necesita a su mamá aún… vendremos por ella en tres meses…"

Nami sacó una bolsa llena de billetes de la mochila, "Nojiko… Togashi también… esto es para lo que necesiten, no quiero que les falte nada"

La última vez que Nami había visitado Cocogashi poco después que Luffy se había convertido en Rey Pirata, había obligado a su hermana a aceptar una buena cantidad de dinero y a Nojiko aún le quedaba muchísimo de aquello.

"Nami, nosotros nos podemos hacer cargo, no le faltará nada al niño, no necesitas darme eso"

Pero Nami aferró la mano de su hermana con una mirada desesperada, "Nojiko.. déjame hacer esto por mi hijo al menos!" Y rompió a llorar amargamente. Luffy solo miró hacia otro lado.

Un par de horas después… Luffy cargaba a su hijo por lo que asumía sería la última vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

"Edd, pórtate bien y come bien" sonrió Luffy que se negaba a dejarle un recuerdo triste al niño,

"No les des muchos problemas a tus tios, pero considerando que eres mi hijo, creo que no será posible hahaha!" se puso serio depronto, suspiró, y con total convicción dijo, "Volveremos por tí, y nos iremos de aventuras"

Edd solo hizo ruiditos y lo miraba con sus ojos acuosos mientras le aferraba un dedo. Al final, le entregó el niño a Nojiko, siempre manteniendo una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

Nami salió afuera con él y lo abrazó, ajustándole la capucha alrededor de su cabeza, ahora que era de día.

"Los voy a extrañar" dijo Nami mirando a Luffy a los ojos, exceptuando los dos años que estuvieron separados luego de Saboady, Nami nunca se había apartado de sus nakamas en mucho tiempo.

"Yo a ustedes Nami…." Confesó Luffy con dificultad, "Pero nos veremos pronto" y sonrió una de sus sonrisas.

"Idiota… deja de fingir…" y se aferró a él y comenzó a llorar… Luffy se enterró en sus brazos y la aferró con increíble fuerza, se dieron un último beso y sin palabra mediante, él se alejó sin mirar atrás…

Nami cayó de rodillas al suelo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la costa, Zoro y Robin aguardaban pacientemente, y no se sorprendieron al ver la máscara fría que se había colocado el capitán. Tiempo después cuando estuvieron en el Sunny, que era navegado por Robin temporalmente, el capitán hizo una solicitud algo inusual.

"Robin, búscame alguna isla pequeña y desierta por aquí… debe haber alguna" dijo con frialdad en su voz.

A Robin no se le dificultaba moverse por el East Blue con los detalladísimos mapas de Nami y una confiable brújula a la mano, analizó un mapa y le dijo,

"Si, a una hora al norte de aquí"

"Llévanos"

Nadie sabía la naturaleza de tal extraño pedido, excepto por Zoro que se daba una idea, al que nada le extrañó que Luffy solicitara estar solo y que volvieran por él en un día.

Mientras se alejaban de aquel islote, escucharon un grito desgarrador y una polvareda provenir de la isla, el ruido de árboles cayendo y la destrucción viajando hacia ellos.

"Luffy…" susurró Usopp

"Déjalo, lo necesita" dijo el primer oficial cerrando los ojos y ahogando la pena que sentía por su capitán en el fondo de una botella de sake.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando recogieron a Luffy el día siguiente el capitán seguía viéndose sombrío pero mucho mejor que antes, el islote, sin embargo, estaba reducido a escombros, aunque nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre eso.

"Ehh Usopp, estaría bien que visitaras a Kaya ya que estamos en el East Blue… yo de repente tengo ganas de ver a Makino y hasta la vieja Dadán y los demás" comentó Luffy de pronto luego de la cena.

"Estás seguro Luffy…" preguntó Usopp preocupado por el estado de ánimo del capitán.

"Claro! Serán como vacaciones… Zoro también debería ir a visitar a su maestro y Sanji al viejo de la pata de palo"

"Se llama Zeff cabeza hueca" corrigió Sanji fumando un cigarro.

"Además Usopp" comenzó Luffy con una mirada algo pícara una mano al costado de su cara, "Si dejas a Kaya embarazada puedes hacer un nakama para Edd, así cuando sean grandes pueden salir de aventuras juntos hahaha"

Todos se cayeron cómicamente y Usopp levantó un brazo con dientes de tiburón; "NO FUNCIONA ASI!"

"Cómo que no Usopp? Acaso no lo sabes? Solo tienes que poner tu chimpo en"

"CALLATE!" rugieron todos…

Al final acabaron en risas, y el ambiente comenzó a mejorar. Desde esa noche Luffy no durmió más en su habitación, no soportaba la soledad, y ninguno de los hombres le hizo comentario alguno cuando silenciosamente se acostó en la cama que usaba antes.

"Hay pero que asco!" Gruño el capitán de pronto al oler una terrible fetidez. "USOPP!"

"Yo no fui!" Chilló el tirador,

"Quién fue? Ahh asquerosos!" gritó Chopper tapándose la nariz.

"Huele a muerto!" Se quejó Sanji que se había despertado de la conmoción.

"Pues yo no fui, aunque estoy muerto Yohohoho!"

Usopp empezó a abanicar hacia Luffy con sus sábanas, "Anda Luffy es solo un pedo, ya estas demasiado delicadito acostumbrado a dormir con niñas"

"Pues al menos las niñas huelen bien y no se pedorrean así!"

"Ya dejen de hablar de sandeces!" gruñó Zoro

"Fuiste tú verdad!" Gruñó Usopp apuntando un dedo acusador al espadachín.

"Un guerrero siempre es silencioso y efectivo" Contestó con total seriedad, todos empezaron a gritar aferrándose las gargantas.

"Guarros, asquerosos! También huele a pies! Usopp no te has puesto la pomada que te receté verdad?" Acusó Chopper.

"Quieren oler algo SUPER?!" Chilló Franky desde el sillón donde dormía más cómodo.

"NOOOO!" Gritaron todos, y pronto sus alaridos de angustia sacudieron el Sunny.

Luffy acabó rodando en el piso riendo a carcajadas desde el fondo de su corazón.

Desde el puesto de vigilancia, Robin dibujó una suave sonrisa al escuchar la conmoción y las risotadas, había estado algo preocupada por su capitán, pero todos ellos estarían allí para él, era triste dejar a Edd atrás, pero al menos se asegurarían que Luffy nunca se sintiera solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_Continuará..._

Un capítulo agridulce claro... en fin todos sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar, espero les haya gustado! Les hizo reir la escena final? Cuando la escribí no podía parar de reír, creo que era necesario luego de tanto drama

Lloraron? Se rieron? Me lo dicen?

Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

Que tal chicos! Wow, me han hecho inmensamente feliz, se pasaron con la cantidad de comentarios! A todos les dio bastante sentimiento el dejar a Edd atrás...

Saben que me llamó la atención? NADIE preguntó cuál fue la promesa de Luffy, justamente la dejé fuera para que no la sepan aún... se imaginan que puede haber sido?

En fin, otro capítulo un poco de transición, espero les guste!

* * *

**Como Enviado del Cielo**  
Capítulo 9

Tal como había dicho Luffy, dejaron a Usopp en Syrupp, y Zoro, solo quiso visitar por un día la tumba de Kuina, bebió sake en su honor, estuvo con su maestro, para regresar al Sunny rápidamente. Siguieron el camino hacia Fuccia, donde se acomodaron en el bar de Partys y el alcalde Wood Slap que ya estaba viejito y muy enclenque regañaba a Luffy por tan terrible reputación que le habían dejado a la isla mientras sacudía su bastón.

Makino, que ya tenía su propia hija de unos siete años correteando por ahí solo podía sonreír de felicidad viendo a su Luffy otra vez, tan crecido y hasta con una barba a la Shanks en la quijada.

"Donde está la otra chica?" Sonrió Makino poniéndole un tarro de bebida a Luffy en la barra.

"Nami?" el capitán bajó la mirada y de pronto su bebida parecía muy interesante. La tripulación… o lo que quedaba de ella estaba en las mesas del fondo bebiendo y comiendo pero detuvieron los ojos en la espalda de su capitán.

"Si, la que siempre te observa con tanta adoración" bromeó Makino…

"Si.. mi esposa.."

Makino casi se desmaya… "Que?! Tu…tu qué…"

Pero Luffy no tenía ganas de hablar mucho y solo apoyó la frente sobre la mesa con desgano y los hombros caídos.

"Makino-san" dijo Robin poniéndose de pie y caminando a la barra, una mano fleur le palmeó la espalda a Luffy.

"Sé que has conocido a Luffy desde que era pequeño, así que sabemos que podemos confiar en ti"

La arqueóloga se sentó junto a Luffy.

"Luffy porqué no le muestras a Makino-san la foto que traes guardada bajo el sombrero…"

Con algo de pesar Luffy se quitó el sombrero y sacó la foto que tenía prendida dentro de allí, Robin le había hecho el favor de colocar un ganchito para mantenerla aferrada.

Makino abrió la boca en sorpresa cuando sus ojos se posaron en la fotografía.

Una imagen de la mujer de cabellos naranja sonriendo y un bebé en los brazos de ella mirando hacia la cámara con el océano azul detrás de los dos.

Los ojos de Makino se posaron en el niño… era igual a como recordaba haber visto a Luffy cuando Garp lo dejó en Fuccia de tan pequeño… excepto el cabello, que resplandecía a la luz del sol.

"Ohh… Luffy…." Makino bajó la mirada y se puso triste por el muchacho que quería tanto.

"Los hemos dejado en un lugar seguro…" comentó Robin.

"Makino" Luffy dijo incorporándose y sonriendo ampliamente, "Cuando Edd sea más grande lo traeré a conocerte"

La mujer soltó el trapo que tenía en la mesa y dio vuelta a la barra, abrazó a Luffy de una manera muy maternal y cariñosa, "Claro que sí Luffy… aquí estaré esperando" le susurró.

Luffy decidió subir solo al monte Corbo, y por supuesto, se presentó en su hogar de la infancia cargando un gran jabalí gigante que mató en el camino…

Llegó gritando como si tuviera quince años nuevamente y no se hubiese ausentado un solo día de ahí. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, ya que Luffy la había visitado recientemente después de convertirse en Rey Pirata, y había bebido sake en la colina donde solía juntarse con sus hermanos en honor a ellos.

"Oi Dadán!"

Dentro de la modesta cabaña a la robusta mujer que ya tenía el cabello cano se le cayó el cigarro de la boca en impresión, se levantó con dificultad y salió corriendo a la puerta, donde también Magra y Dogra la acompañaron.

"Luffy!" Gritó emocionada, porque si bien era una mujer dura y cruel, había visto a Luffy crecer desde un pequeño niño a todo un Rey Pirata, y no podía ya, evitar el sentimiento maternal que le nacía al ver al único niño que le quedaba.

"Shishihi, sigues siendo la misma vieja bruja" saludó.

"Qué clase de saludo es ese Luffy!" Dadán primero le lanzó un puñetazo, que Luffy permitió que acertara, ya que ni le dolía, y luego la mujer se apresuró a darle un abrazo.

"Pero mírate nada más, que es eso? Te ha crecido algo de barba?"

"Si haha, se ve genial ehh!" dijo Luffy señalándose el mentón.

"Hay que ver! Lo próximo que me dirás es que te has casado y tienes hijos!"

Luffy abrió los ojos en sorpresa y casi se le salen de las órbitas, "Cómo sabías Dadán! TE VOLVISTE UNA BRUJA DE VERDAD?!"

Dadán, Magra y Dogra gritaron por largo rato de la impresión, ojos saltones y aferrándose la cabeza y todo.

Un rato después, Dadán se soplaba la nariz con un gran pañuelo mientras observaba la foto que le prestó Luffy, lágrimas le caían del rostro.

"ahhh hay que ver, que bella mujer, es la chica que llaman Gata Ladrona verdad? Wahhhh y que pequeñito, me recuerda a cuando el bastardo de Garp me dejó a Ace… wahhh"

"ya Dadán! Me vas a dejar la foto llena de mocos!" y Luffy se la quitó y la guardó recelosamente.

"Luffy…" sollozo Dadán, "El mundo es muy cruel… asegúrate de que ese niño sepa que es… que es amado!" continuó llorando, su único remordimiento en la vida había sido no hacer sentir a Ace más querido… claro, de eso se dio cuenta años después, sumida en una botella de ron barato mientras lloraba por la muerte del hijo adoptivo que le habían obligado a cuidar.

"…Dadán…"

"…tráemelo un día para verlo… por favor…"

"Está bien Dadán…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres meses se decían poco, pero dependiendo de las circunstancias podían pasar rápido o lento. Para la tripulación del Rey Pirata, o lo que quedaba de la misma, fueron tres meses inusuales, por decirlo así. Habían visitado al hombre del cofre y descubrieron que estaba felizmente enamorado de la chica del barril, a la que Luffy sin mayor pena le preguntó _si cagaba._

Y como no estaban Sanji ni Nami para reprimirlo, la chica contestó, dejando a Luffy pasmado con la respuesta… después de eso… se le quitaron las ganas de preguntarle a las criaturas que se encontraba esa pregunta….

Pasaron por una isla donde todo el mundo bailaba disco, y también por otra donde había una montaña nevada a la que un viejo extraño le dijo a Luffy que nadie había podido conquistar. Por lo que al Rey Pirata le olió a aventura, y de inmediato se entusiasmó con la idea ya que el capitán, quería colocar la bandera de sombrero de paja en la cima.

Sus afanes de alpinista no eran compartidos por Franky ni Robin, que se quedaron cuidando la nave pirata mientras que Zoro, ante la palabra conquista, no pudo evitar aceptar el desafío. Sin experiencia en la materia pero con increíble tenacidad, conquistaron aquel pico helado luego de un ascenso de casi dos semanas, que si no hubiese sido por la experiencia y los cuidados de Chopper podrían haber acabado con extremidades congeladas y dedos perdidos.

Tenían un Dial que sacaba fotos que habían conseguido en su segundo asenso a Skypea y documentaron la expedición para mostrarles a los demás.

Finalmente llegó el día donde les tocó recoger a Sanji, comieron y bebieron con Zeff y siguieron de largo hacia Syrup, donde recogieron a Usopp, que tenía el corazón un poco apesadumbrado de dejar a Kaya atrás, pero que no podía evitar salir de aventura otra vez.

Kaya, se había convertido una exitosa doctora y se nutrió de nuevas notas de investigación que le entregó Chopper, la joven muchacha se había vuelto muy popular, y gente de todo el East Blue la visitaba para curar sus enfermedades. La chica extrañaría mucho a Usopp, pero era feliz con la vida que llevaba, el siempre leal Merry cuidaba de ella y los amigos no le faltaban.

Tres meses… y Nami abrazó a su hijito por última vez, la apariencia frágil y arrugada de sus primeros días de nacido había desaparecido, y en su lugar un rosado bebé lleno de energía mantenía la modesta casa de la villa Cocogashi bastante ocupada.

Gen-san, extasiado con su nuevo nieto, no cabía de felicidad cuando visitaba al niño, pero a la vez, sentía una gran tristeza por Nami. El día llegó y con una mirada endurecida y llena de resolución (pero el corazón roto) Nami no miró atrás… lo hacía por el bien de aquel niño, no sería tan egoísta como para quedarse más tiempo allí y levantar sospechas… en los tres meses no había salido de la casa de Bellemere prácticamente…

Su hermana diría que el niño era sobrino de Togashi, que había nacido en una isla vecina y que la madre había muerto en el parto… esa sería la historia oficial. Aunque con el tiempo, al ver la apariencia del niño, muchos comenzaron a sospechar otra cosa. Aunque nadie de ese pueblo se atrevería a decir nada.

Al ver a Luffy esa madrugada, cubiertos por el sigilo de la noche, Nami se enterró en sus brazos y lo aferró con una necesidad tremenda. "Luffy… estás seguro que no quieres ir a verlo… está… más grande…"

"No podría soportarlo Nami… vámonos de una vez…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para Luffy era muy duro ver a Nami llorar todos los días, aunque ella procurara hacerlo a escondidas no podía esconderlo de él…

Tenían una semana de haber recogido a Nami en Cocogashi… una semana de Nami llorando silenciosamente en su cama hasta dormirse… echa un ovillo de su lado de la cama, abrazada a un almohada y de manera inconsciente tan lejos de Luffy como podía.

El la observaba en silencio, a veces no regresaba a la habitación sino hasta muy tarde después de que ella se había dormido… y a veces ni siquiera regresaba. Durante el día el brillo cautivador que Nami tenía en los ojos había desaparecido, en su lugar, el fantasma de una mujer con el corazón roto rondaba la cubierta.

El le había dado su tiempo, pero no podía soportarlo más… se habían distanciado y parecían dos extraños que debían compartir una habitación.

"Nami… por favor ya no llores…" le susurró en la oscuridad.

Pero aquello pareció afectarle más, su cuerpo se sacudió con llantos renovados… su brazos aferraron aún más la almohada y la mantita… la mantita que ella podía jurar aún traía el olor a bebé de Edd..

"Nami…"

"CAYATE! DEJAME EN PAZ!" sollozó ella, y él solo agachó la cabeza.

"Nami lo hicimos por su bien…" repitió el tratando de brindar consuelo, recordándole porque habían tomado aquella difícil decisión.

Pero aquellas palabras parecieron enfadar incluso más a la mujer que paró de sollozar,

"CREES QUE NO LO SE!" y se incorporó sentándose en la cama, su mirada furibunda llena de lágrimas brillando en la penumbra de la habitación que apenas estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna entrando por la portilla.

"TU NO PUEDES ENTENDER, NO SABES! NO SABES NADA!"

El se quedó en silencio por supuesto, no podía discutir con ella cuando estaba así, entonces la mujer lo tomó como desinterés, o tal vez frialdad de su parte.

"tu no lo cargaste en tu vientre nueve meses! No lo sentiste mover dentro de ti!"

El abrió la boca en sorpresa, terriblemente herido por sus palabras, iba a protestar pero la mujer se tomó los pechos en furia, "Y mi cuerpo! Mis estúpidos pechos que quieren seguir dando leche para un niño que ni siquiera está aquí mas!" y se dobló de pena sollozando tan fuerte que su cuerpo se sacudía.

Luffy la abrazó desde atrás y le enterró el rostro en el cuello…

"DEJAME!" le gritó ella, y no se podía decir otra cosa salvo que estaba histérica de la pena.

"déjame…." Volvió a solicitar y luego se dio cuenta de la forma en la que el cuerpo de Luffy también temblaba, la forma en la que su hombro se mojaba con sus lágrimas… y ella se sintió, de pronto, culpable y egoísta…

"Nami… no… no puedo dejarte a ti también… Nami… yo…tu …. Tu lo llevaste adentro y eso es… tan increíble… pero yo… a mi también me duele Nami no me dejes tú también!" le gritó al final.

Y ella abrió la boca en sorpresa, había estado tan dolida que en su pena no pudo ver que el sufría al igual que ella… lo abrazó esa noche y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida… pero desde ese punto en adelante ya no se alejó de él, y de a poco, ambos, se comenzaron a recuperar.

Luego de esas primeras semanas tan difíciles, y para distraerse decidieron ir al North Blue por la ruta larga, cosa que los llevaría todo el camino al Grand Line, al Nuevo mundo y una vez allí, cruzarían el Calm Belt rumbo a ese mar.

Toda la madurez que Luffy había parecido acumular con el tiempo mientras había acompañado a Nami en todo el recorrido de su embarazo, pareció salir volando por la ventana.

Estaba más torpe e irresponsable que nunca, rompiendo cosas alrededor del Sunny, cayéndose por la borda (cosas que no hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás) y siendo generalmente ruidoso, metiéndose en más problemas de lo normal… dicho más simple, su psicología había dado un reverso total…

No que nadie se lo echara en cara, preferían tenerlo así, en su mundillo simple de risotadas exageradas, donde a veces se le ocurría solo por diversión enlazar reyes marinos como si fuera un rodeo para que el Sunny surfeara sobre el mar, y otras locuras del estilo… porque ahora no debía preocuparse que si Nami se caía había un niño que se podía morir por esto…

Más sin embargo, incluso un año después mientras recorrían el North Blue, había algo que no cambiaba, la pregunta que le hacía Luffy a Nami casi a diario.

"Nami… hacia donde está el East Blue?"

* * *

_Continuará..._

_En el próximo capítulo, noticias que lo cambiarán todo..._

_Espero les haya gustado a pesar que fue un capítulo un tanto dramático, nos leemos pronto! _

_(no se olviden de comentar si pueden :P)_


	11. Chapter 11

Hola Chicos!

Se pasaron! Enserio se pasaron! muchas gracias! Todos sufrieron mucho la separación de Edd... pero bueno era necesario.

Les tengo una noticia "mala" y una buena, este es el "penúltimo" capítulo oficialmente de este fic. PERO historia, no termina aqui, tengo como 10 drabbles escritos posteriores a este "fin" lo que no se, es si continuarlos como una serie de epilogos de este fic, o hacer enteramente un fic nuevo? Se tratará de todas las aventuras que les esperan en el futuro, incluso algunos drabbles son posteriores a la línea de tiempo de "como caído del Cielo"

Que tal eh! Prosigamos entonces,

* * *

**Como Enviado del Cielo**  
Capítulo 9

El corrupto ex capitán de la Marina, Nezumi había pasado muchos años en prisión, le habían hecho la corte marcial, le dieron de baja deshonrosamente y perdió su pensión. Cuando finalmente salió, se pasó años trabajando como un oficial de bajo rango en un barco mercante que recorría el East Blue.

Fue de casualidad, que el Blue Marin atracara ese día en Cocogashi para dejar un cargamento de enseres traído desde el otro extremo del mar… y fue de casualidad que Nojiko iba paseando con su sobrino en brazos, haciendo la compra de pescado en el puerto.

Pero no fue casualidad cuando los ojos fríos y trastornados del hombre se posaron en ella, fue un encuentro fatídico, que decidiría el curso de los acontecimientos futuros.

"Nojiko-chan, tanto tiempo sin verte Nijijiji" sonrió el hombre rata asomándose desde el barandal del barco mercante, el hombre seguía con sus asquerosos bigotitos, vestido con su ropa azul marino de oficial de bajo rango, pero la vida lo había tratado mal y se veía delgado, medio calvo y tenía patas de gallo y arrugas en el rostro, con ojos hundidos y nudillos desgastados, la espalda encorvada, la vida que llevaba era menos que placentera.

"Nezumi…" Nojiko abrió los ojos en sorpresa y aferró al niño contra si.

"Veo que la vida no te ha tratado mal Nojiko-chan"

"Qué haces fuera de prisión" dijo frunciendo el ceño con una mueca desafiante en su rostro.

"Cumplí mi sentencia, ahora soy solo un humilde trabajador…." Y su rostro cambió a uno de puro odio, "Por culpa de tu hermana, y el retrasado mental de goma"

Nezumi se afinó el bigote grasoso con sus dedos, y observó con atención al niño en los brazos de Nojiko… sonrió con malicia.

"Por cierto, escuché rumores de que tu hermana es la puta del imbécil al que ahora llaman Rey Pirata"

"No hables así de Nami!" Gritó Nojiko. Gente del pueblo comenzó a situarse alrededor de ella.

"Tía….. hambre" el pequeño le jaló de la ropa a su tía.

"Tía? Nihihihihi, pensé que era tuyo… pero viéndolo bien…"

Nojiko aferró al chico contra sí, "Edd… ahora no" susurró. "Es hijo de la difunta hermana de mi esposo, que con eso"

"Si… de tu esposo…"

"Oye! Tu, no eres bienvenido en este pueblo" Gen-san salió detrás de Nojiko con una porra en mano.

"No te atrevas a pisar Cocogashi luego de lo que nos has hecho!" Gritó otra persona. La turba comenzó a juntarse y el capitán del barco mercante acabó ordenando a Nezumi a que se metiera a su camarote.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, el rumor sería lanzado pronto al mundo…

Los que más disfrutaban del North Blue eran Luffy y Chopper, por la obvia razón de que a los dos les fascinaba la nieve, y la cubierta del Sunny era un campo de juegos y peleas de bolas de nieve constantes.

Franky hizo un vivero en el techo donde estaban las flores de Robin, las plantas de Usopp y los mandarinos de Nami de forma que los pobres pudieran sobrevivir las inclemencias de tal clima, y en la quilla del Sunny el carpintero había instalado una punta de acero, de manera que ahora el barco pirata también era un rompe hielos.

La travesía por aquel mar era lenta y tortuosa y muchas tripulaciones piratas que lo surcaban eran fuertes y forjados de las inclemencias de vivir en un mar así. Por lo que la tripulación del Rey Pirata vivía un desafío diario, cosa que era bienvenida.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, empezó a recorrer un rumor en el bajo mundo, claro, nadie le había prestado atención a Nezumi ni lo habían tomado seriamente cuando se reportó en una base de la marina con un extraño cuento. Después de todo era un ex oficial caído en deshonra. Pero un día estando ebrio en una taberna de una isla que visitó, balbuceó su historia con escasos detalles pero suficientes para que un ebrio se lo comentara a otro, y el rumor comenzó a tomar forma.

El rey Pirata tenía un hijo pequeño escondido en el East Blue… el niño era fácil de reconocer, tenía su mismo rostro…

Un día como cualquier otro, la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja se encontraba navegando rumbo a una nueva isla en el lejano norte, cuando Brook divisó a lo lejos, un rompe hielos con el logotipo de la marina.

"Buque de Guerra a 30 grados a estribor! Yohohooh!" carcajeó.

Pero pronto fue evidente, que desde la torre de vigía de aquel buque salían señales en clave marítima.

"Quieren una reunión…. Es COBY!" Gritó Usopp viendo por los binoculares.

"COBY?!"

"Coby! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!" saludó Luffy cuando el otro hombre saltó a la cubierta de Sunny con Helmeppo detrás, y le estrechó la mano en afecto. "Ven y come con nosotros hombre! Esta muy frio aquí afuera! Sanji hizo un estofado delicioso!"

"Luffy-san! tan alegre como siempre!"

"Escuché que te has vuelto muy fuerte Coby"

El joven del pelo rosa se sonrojó un poco... lo habían nombrado vicealmirante poco después de que Luffy se convirtió en Rey Pirata… aunque seguía un paso atrás de Luffy, no había dudas que algún día alcanzaría su sueño… "Y qué dicen de mi! Ya soy capitán!" se quejó Helmeppo que fue ignorado.

"Y qué haces aquí tan lejos del Cuartel General?" preguntó Zoro, sumamente curioso. Coby bajó la cabeza y se rascó la nuca, había tenido que crear muchas excusas y había sido complicado llegar hasta allí, pero sacudiendo el gesto infantil de su rostro observó al Rey Pirata con suma determinación.

"Zoro-san… eso… es por lo que estoy aquí… Luffy-san… por extraño que me parezca el concepto… tienes un hijo verdad?"

Todos abrieron la boca en sorpresa… Nami se vio aterrada, "Coby-… como sabes eso Coby" y se le aferró de la chaqueta del vicealmirante.

"Es cierto.." admitió Luffy que nunca renegaría de Edd.

"Luffy-san… hemos venido hasta aquí para decirte que el rumor se ha esparcido por el bajo mundo, ahora mismo, hay quienes están tomando rumbo al East Blue, todos quieren ser los primeros en tomar su cabeza, aunque afortunadamente no saben la locación exacta…"

El semblante de Luffy había cambiado por completo, apretaba los puños en rabia y los dientes los tenía tan presionados que hasta se sacó sangre de las encías, el haki se le desprendía aunque intentaba evitarlo.

Nami estaba aterrada, el resto de la tripulación se encontraba enardecida.

"Como puede ser eso…" susurró Nami llevándose la mano a la boca.

"Es apenas un rumor que ha recorrido de una taberna a otra, pero parece que alguien vio a un niño con un increíble parecido al Rey Pirata en un puerto del East Blue, sabiendo que estuvieron allí hace un par de años sin motivo aparente…. Hay quienes sospechan que es más que un rumor…"

Nami se aferró a la chaqueta de Luffy con ojos desesperados, "Luffy!" Suplicó.

El rostro de Luffy era una máscara de frialdad, y apenas logró hablar con una voz grave y carente de emoción, "Coby… gracias… te debo una…"

"Ahora estamos a mano Luffy-san… yo… te debía una, recuerdas? Aunque la próxima vez que nos veamos… seré mas fuerte" Sonrió Coby.

Luffy asintió silenciosamente… se veía de un semblante siniestro y Coby perdió la sonrisa… suspiró…

"Luffy-san… suerte" y lo decía de corazón, porque el motivo que llevó a Coby a moverse fue que ningún niño inocente merecía morir a manos de crueles asesinos por causa de la fama de su padre. Además, le debía toda su exitosa carrera en la Marina a Luffy por empujarle a seguir sus sueños y a Garp por brindarle el entrenamiento necesario para llevarlos a cabo… esto, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Una vez que los marines se retiraron… el Rey Pirata recuperó la palabra…

"Hombres!, nos vamos al East Blue!" ordenó Luffy, enardecido.

Fue la travesía más difícil y ardua que hicieron en toda su historia, navegaron día y noche sin descanso, las manos de todos llagadas por manejar cuerdas y aparejos durante tantas horas, las paradas en los puertos eran breves y para abastecer cola y alimentos.

Cuando el viento no estaba a su favor, el motor del Sunny trabajaba a toda máquina, se recalentaba y Franky sudaba haciendo las reparaciones en tiempo record, lloviera o tronase, la nave del Rey Pirata navegó sin descanso, era una carrera contra el tiempo mismo.

Aunque, algo en el corazón de Luffy le decía que llegarían a tiempo, una certeza que lo empujaba a seguir adelante, y su convicción, su resolución tan absoluta, ponía incluso más tranquila a Nami, que si no fuera por él, ya estaría al borde de la histeria de la preocupación y angustia.

Lo que les hubiese tomado meses, al ritmo alocado que llevaron, les tomó un poco más de dos, y en el camino, en las breves paradas para reabastecer Robin preguntaba por cualquier actividad extraña en las cercanías, cualquier caza recompensa que hubiese tenido movimientos inusuales en los últimos meses, cualquier pirata que cambiara curso hacia el East Blue, estaba en su mira.

Un día, un periódico traído por un News Coo trajo noticias preocupantes..

-**Villa Canela en el East Blue es aterrorizada por prominente Pirata del Grand Line- ******Leía el encabezado y el copete continuaba.

_Madres atemorizadas veían con impotencia como el Cruel Pirata del Grand Line conocido como Alberan el Terrible, analizaba a sus hijos y las sometía a exhaustivos y violentos interrogatorios, en busca de un niño en particular. El rumor de que existe un hijo del Rey pirata ha cobrado fuerza luego que…._

"Villa Canela… está muy cerca de Syrupp" dijo Usopp muy preocupado.

Nadie durmió bien luego de esa noche y pocos días después, al entrar al East Blue, reventaron tres tripulaciones piratas que nada tenían que hacer surcando esos mares, era obvio porqué estaban allí, y Luffy no tuvo la más mínima piedad con ellos, los hundió y poco le importó si vivían o no.

Se cruzaron con Alberan el Terrible, que como su mote denotaba, era un tipo cruel que llevaba la cabeza rapada con un mohawk de pelo blanco en el medio, traía tres piercings en su ojo derecho, y uno en la lengua que era como un clavo que le sobresalía de la barbilla, también se había mandado afilar los dientes, y llevaba clavados en picas en la proa y popa de su navío, las cabezas putrefactas de marines y piratas que había asesinado en el pasado. Andaba con su corpulento pecho desnudo, pero tenía implantados con clavijas de gruesas tuercas placas de Kairouseki que se había mandado colocar en el pecho y hombros y se distribuían en secciones como escamas o caparazón, era grotesco de ver.

Tenía cuatrocientos millones de recompensa pero eso se debía a que por lo general surcaba la primera mitad del Grand Line, llevaba una espada que había comido una fruta del diablo tipo serpiente. Y al atacar mordía y mataba a sus adversarios y combinado con su estilo de pelea era una combinación poderosa.

Alberán, que tenía bastante éxito como un pirata que usualmente surcaba "paraíso" había podido sobrevivir al nuevo mundo, del que se había regresado ya que justamente, prefería reinar sobre su pedazo de Grand Line en Paraíso. Pero un par de años atrás mientras la tripulación se dirigía al north blue luego de dejar a Edd, se había topado con Luffy, habían pelado y había sido derrotado miserablemente.

Ahora, había escuchado el rumor que el Rey Pirata andaba por los mares del norte, había ajustado su cuerpo nuevamente, haciéndolo incluso más resistente contra un usuario de fruta de diablo y esta, según él, era la oportunidad perfecta para clamar un nuevo trofeo para su colección, vengarse del Rey Pirata, quitarle su título y humillarlo a los ojos del mundo.

"ahh, su majestad" dijo con total sarcasmo, parado en el barandal de su navío y sonriéndole maliciosamente a Luffy.

El párpado de Luffy tembló pero no expresó palabra alguna… sus ojos preocupados escaneaban la colección de picas en la proa y popa con un gran temor interior…

Nami estaba aterrada y asqueada por el grotesco espectáculo.

"Ya es muy tarde para tu hijo… vaya que era igualito a ti como decía el rumor… pero por muy príncipe pirata, chilló como cerdo cuando le rebané la panza"

Nami gritó en terror y calló de rodillas al suelo con las manos en la boca.

Luffy bajó la cabeza… mentiras!… su mente gritaba mientras sus hombros temblaban en furia apenas contenida…

"Nami… tranquila…" dijo Robin poniéndole una mano reconfortante en el hombro, "No he visto ninguna cabeza de un niño pequeño en su colección… esta mintiendo" la mujer, con total frialdad, pero asustada como cualquiera de los demás, había utilizado su habilidad para analizar de cerca la macabra colección de su enemigo.

Luffy levantó la mirada y sus ojos eran terroríficos, aunque no fuera cierto, lo que había dicho aquel hombre le había helado la sangre… estaba claro que justamente eso era lo que hubiese hecho de haber podido dar con Edd a tiempo.

Pero Zoro le puso una mano en el hombro

"Capitán… veamos si esta bestia chilla como cerdo o no, déjamelo a mi"

El Rey Pirata abrió los ojos en sorpresa, quería reventar a ese tipo con tantas ansias… pero Zoro traía su mejor cara de demonio

"Nami…" comenzó el capitán, "Será mejor que no estés en cubierta para ver esto…." El Rey Pirata se ajustó el sombrero, se cruzó de brazos, y ordenó con total firmeza…

"Zoro, haz lo que quieras con él"

Nami abrió la boca en sorpresa. Los Mugiwara estaban lejos de ser sadistas… pero eran piratas, no niños jugando a serlo… y la ofensa de este hombre era demasiado profunda para ser perdonada.

Pero hasta los más blandos del grupo, Nami, Usopp y Chopper, se quedaron con brazos cruzados y miradas frías viendo el combate… y usualmente el más noble de ellos… justamente el capitán, no tenía ningún ápice de simpatía por la bestia que tenía enfrente… a las bestias no bastaba con simplemente patearles el culo y mandarlos volar…

Zoro lo había expresado correctamente al referirse a ese tipo como _esa bestia_, estaba claro, que un ser humano no dejaba las cabezas de marines, piratas, jóvenes, viejos o mujeres en picas como trofeo.

Aquella bestia, efectivamente chilló como el cerdo que era.

…-

Nami se asomaba por el barandal en anticipación, era la tarde y llegaban a Cocogashi, sentía el corazón en la boca, como estaría su niño? Qué tan grande sería? Ya hablaría y caminaría? Suponía que con dos añitos cumplidos el mes anterior ya sería así….

De pronto un alarido salió de su boca al notar una columna espesa de humo que salía de la isla que la vio crecer,

"Luffy!" gritó aterrada, y pronto corría por los pastizales de la costa y subía el sendero hacia la casa de Bellemere… todo se quemaba, el humo le escocía los pulmones..

Gritaba, "EDDDDDDDDDDDD! EDD! NOJIKO GEN-SAN! DONDE ESTAN!"

De pronto a su alrededor solo había fuego y oscuridad, oscuridad y una risa que salió de entre las llamas, una sombra que se alzó entre medio de ellas, "SHAR SHAR SHAR SHAR!"

Aterrada, cayó de rodillas, sus ojos dilatados y fijos, se llevó la mano a la boca… la gran sombra levantó una pequeña figura en sus garras,

Los ojos de la mujer se ensancharon de horror, su boca se abrió soltando un alarido que solo una madre aterrada podría proferir de una manera tan desgarradora "EEDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" gritó.

* * *

_continuará..._

OMG! (esquiva tomatazos y patadas Saiyayins). Que les digo más que Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
Ja né! (y no se olviden de comentar!)


	12. Chapter 12

Hola Chicos!  
Una disculpa por la tardanza, este fin de semana pasado me he cambiado de casa! Al fin no más renta (hello hipoteca u_u) hehe. En fin, se imaginarán las cosas estuvieron muy cansadas y locas, pero ya estoy volviendo a una rutina más calmada.

Este es el "último capítulo" que cierra esta historia, pero seguirán muchos drabbles o oneshots conectados entre si que son como pequeños episodios/epilogos de la vida después de este fic..

Además, más noticias, muchos me pidieron saber qué paso con la sacerdotisa de "Como Caído del Cielo" y querían saber esa aventura. Inicialmente, tenía una vaga idea pero no pensaba escribirlo, gracias a la insistencia de muchos reviews empezó a tomar forma la trama... así que esperen un nuevo fic pronto :)

Muchas gracias a los que me han acompañado en todo este fic, gracias por sus bellos comentarios, sus halagos y amenazas, espero les guste!

* * *

**Como Enviado del Cielo**  
Capítulo 10

"EDDDDDDDD! EDD!" Gritó la mujer que se revolvía en su cama, luchaba pateando y abanicando las manos mientras lloraba dormida, Luffy latomó de los hombros y la sacudió.

"Namí! NAMI! Despiértate!"

Ella se despertó sobresaltada, sus ojos confundidos encontraron los de Luffy en la oscuridad,

"Luffy! Luffy Arlong! Edd!" sollozó muy angustiada. Luffy suspiró y la apretó contra si,

"Estará bien Nami… Arlong no puede hacerle daño a nadie ya… tranquila.." le aferraba la cabeza contra su pecho mientras ella se sacudía con amargos sollozos… eventualmente la presencia reconfortarle de Luffy la calmó un poco, pero la pobre tenía los nervios destrozados…

Más tarde, nadie comentó nada cuando la vieron pasearse por el navío pirata usando el sombrero de paja..

Dos días después cuando Cocogashi pudo divisarse en el horizonte, no podían más con los nervios y la anticipación, no había salido ninguna noticia en el periódico, pero eso no quería decir nada, ya que si un caza recompensas u otra figura del bajo mundo había logrado dar con Edd, seguramente no saldría a la luz en un medio oficial… al menos no al principio.

No esperaron a estar cubiertos por la noche, pero tampoco atracaron en el puerto principal, sino a un lateral de la isla muy cerca de la casa de Nami, donde Luffy a todas vistas tenía la intención de lanzarse volando en cualquier momento.

"Llévame contigo" solicitó Nami, y su solicitud no pudo ser negada, la aferró de la cintura y se lanzó como bólido, al aterrizar Luffy corrió a toda velocidad con Nami detrás de él, pero sus piernas eran más rápidas y no pudo evitar adelantarse.

Salió por el camino detrás del huerto de las mandarinas y al acercarse a la puerta trasera, su corazón dio un vuelco…

Allí, sentado en el suelo, tranquilamente jugando con unos escarabajos,… estaba sin dudas, Edd, tenía el cabello mucho más oscuro que cuando nació, y se le había vuelto un caoba casi negro.

Se quedó extasiado observándolo un momento, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y caminó lentamente hacia él.

"Hola" dijo y se agachó frente al niño, el pequeño no mostró temor alguno e hizo contacto visual con el recién llegado, observándolo con ojitos enormes y curiosos, comenzó a reír

"Shishishi…" y le ofreció un escarabajo al desconocido.

"Qué tanto ríes Edd?" Nojiko dijo desde la ventana, estaba lavando los trastes mientras mantenía un oído y un ojo atentos al niño, abrió la boca en sorpresa y se quedó paralizada.

Edd frunció sus pequeñas cejas… se vio pensativo un momento y luego simplemente exclamó con gran alegría y una vocecita pequeña e infantil "touchan!" expresó sonriente apuntando a Luffy.

Luffy abrió la boca en sorpresa y casi se cae de trasero de la impresión... cómo era posible? Era un impacto demasiado fuerte, ver a Edd ya tan grande, escucharlo hablar por primera vez… y que le llamara… papá….

"…si…Edd.." y sin más lo aferró contra su pecho y cerró los ojos…

"Luffy!" Gritó Nojiko saliendo al patio… "Ohh Luffy! NAMI!" Gritó cuando observó a su hermana doblar la esquina y aparecer sin aliento. La mujer de cabello azul se movía pesadamente, tenía unos seis meses de embarazo en su haber.

"Nami!" Nojiko se aferró a su hermana, "Que bueno que estás aquí…. Los rumores son terribles… Lo siento Nami! De verdad… pasó Nezumi por aquí en un barco mercante… un día que estaba paseando en el puerto con Edd… siempre fuimos tan cuidadosos…"

"Shh Nojiko, lo sé, no es tu culpa…" Nami le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermana pero sus ojos estaban fijados en otra cosa.

"No lo he sacado de la casa desde entonces y en el pueblo todos son muy discretos…, pero sabemos de tipos extraños que andan rondando las islas…" pero mientras Nojiko le explicaba los ojos de Nami se fijaban en el pequeño que seguía en los brazos de Luffy que solo lo abrazaba con la cabeza escondida bajo su sombrero…

"Por eso estamos aquí" dijo Luffy ya recuperándose un poco, se levantó con Edd en brazos y caminó hacia Nami, el niño la observaba silencioso y pensativo. "Además… no es tu culpa que alguien lo reconociera… tampoco puedes evitar que salga…"

"míralo que grande está.…" susurró Nami maravillada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, tan impactada con la reunión que no podía casi moverse. Luffy con una sonrisa un tanto conmovida se lo pasó…. y Nami rompió en llanto cuando lo alzó con sus piernitas alrededor de la cintura.

Al igual que con Luffy, Edd se quedó muy pensativo un momento, no le gustaba que la niña esa que tenía enfrente llorara… torció la cabeza…"kachan?" dijo… y Nami se desarmó… y lloró ruidosamente mientras lo aferraba contra su pecho..

A Nojiko casi le caen lágrimas al presenciar aquella reunión.

"Pasen… Togashi aún está en el pueblo, deberá volver pronto"

"Pero mírate nada más Nojiko… " comentó Nami ya recuperándose un poco y reconociendo el estado de gravidez de su hermana, y no pudo evitar compartir un abrazo cálido con ella.

Al entrar, Nami bajó al niño que se revolvía ansioso en sus brazos y Edd se puso a correr por toda la habitación con pasitos un tanto tambaleantes de un infante de su edad, tenía muchos juguetes, algunos con forma de dinosaurio, otros para apilar y hacer torres, Luffy estaba flipándola.

"Mira Nami! Como el que vimos en Little garden!" Y tomó el que tenía forma de tiranosaurio y se puso a hacer ruidos de monstruo mientras Edd reía divertido. Nami sacudió la cabeza.

"Míralos… ya se llevan bien" dijo Nojiko con una sonrisa.

"Tienen la misma edad mental…" susurró Nami muy emocionada, pero estaba como estática, demasiado extasiada como para moverse.

"Nojiko…. Como es que sabe quiénes somos?... no entiendo…" Nami se sentía abrumada…

"Edd-chan" comenzó Nojiko con una sonrisa, "Tráeme la foto de tu kachan y touchan"

El chico dejó de jugar y abrió los ojos grandes en sorpresa, fue corriendo a un cajón lleno de sus juguetes y se puso a revolver allí, sacó un portarretratos y lo observó, y con una sonrisa corrió sus pasitos infantiles hacia Nojiko, estaba emocionado se veía.

La orgullosa tía sonrió, "No habla mucho, pero es muy listo…"

"tia! Kachan! y Touchan!" decía apuntando a la fotografía, maravillado de tener la gente de la foto en su presencia…

Nojiko sonrió.

"Espero que no les importe pero… le he enseñado esa fotografía cada día… le hablé bastante de ustedes…. Creo que está algo emocionado" dijo Nojiko con una sonrisa, sentada en la mesa con una mano en el mentón… sabía… cuando los rumores comenzaron, que Nami y Luffy aparecerían por el chico en cualquier momento…

La pobre mujer había pasado mucha angustia en aquellos meses donde las noticias que traían los News Coo eran cada vez más preocupantes… ahora se sentía sumamente aliviada…

Edd miró fijamente la fotografía una vez más, era una foto del trío del día anterior al que llegaran a Cocogashi, y Nojiko siempre le decía antes de dormir, _mira Edd, este eres tú, esta es okachan, este es otochan_

Nami, extasiada se agachó junto al niño y le ofreció sus brazos abiertos con una dulce sonrisa, esperó pacientemente, finalmente algo cambió en los ojos de Edd y se le lanzó en los brazos… "Kachan!" gritó Edd muy feliz.

Las lágrimas de Nami no paraban de caer mientras aferraba ese cuerpecito en su pecho… Luffy los observaba silencioso y con una sonrisa.

Horas después, mientras los adultos hablaban, Luffy y Edd seguían jugando con los dinosaurios…

"Nojiko… Togashi… muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho… " Nami aferraba un vaso de jugo de mandarina.

Nojiko aferró la muñeca a su hermana, "Nami, qué van a hacer ahora? Sabemos que Edd no puede quedarse aquí… lo extrañaremos… vaya… adoro a ese niño…" se limpió una lágrima y se obligó a continuar

"Pero su seguridad es más importante, ahora entiendo lo difícil que fue para tí aquel día que lo dejaste… " pausó y se mordió el labio inferior… una leve mano en su abdomen reveló parte de sus pensamientos, "No… perdóname… ha de haber sido aún más difícil…" dijo acariciándose su propia barriga.

"Nos lo llevaremos" anunció Luffy con total seguridad y cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

"No se supone… que soy el hombre más libre del mundo? Qué clase de Rey Pirata sería si no puedo tener a mis nakamas conmigo?" anunció Luffy sin más..

"Luffy…" Nami susurró conmovida… aliviada… y un poco asustada..

"Todos están de acuerdo Nami…. Ahora que saben que Edd existe… no habrá un lugar más seguro para él que con nosotros…" dijo el Capitán.

Nami bajó la mirada…

"Nami…" comenzó Nojiko, pero fue Togashi el que tomó la palabra, "Con ese rostro… será imposible ocultarlo… creo… creo que es la mejor opción"

Fue duro, y decidieron quedarse tres días para que Edd se acostumbrara a sus nuevos tutores… cosa que no fue tan difícil… porque él y Luffy se habían vuelto inseparables compañeros de juegos, le tomaron una fotografía con sus tíos y empacaron todos los juguetes y pertenencias, y se marcharon con la promesa de volver algún día a visitar.

Nojiko estaba triste, pero después de los cuatro meses de terror y angustia que había vivido posterior a la visita de Nezumi… sabía en su corazón, que hacía lo correcto.

Al llegar al Sunny se armó un gran revuelo, donde todos volcaron la atención al adorable mini Luffy de dos años, hasta Zoro se hacía el duro pero no podía evitar una mueca feliz.

Y el pequeño, en lugar de llorar al ver a un inmenso hombre en tanga, o un terrorífico esqueleto, o un mapache que se decía un reno doctor, un cocinero pervertido, un marimo y una niña demonio no hizo más que carcajear y divertirse con las locuras de todos ellos.

"Y ahora a dónde capitán?" Sonrió Nami con el chico en brazos mientras los demás preparaban el Sunny para partir.

"A cumplir una promesa con Makino y Dadán" anunció…

.-.-.-.-.-

Nami era una mujer fuerte, una mujer que había superado las adversidades de su vida desde una edad muy temprana y, en los dos años que se vio forzada a separarse de su hijo, había logrado llegar a término con la situación.

Si bien, eso no quería decir que por dentro, no pensara en su pequeño a cada momento, su resolución y fortaleza la habían llevado a disfrutar de su vida de aventuras nuevamente, siempre cargando con ese hueco interior, siempre añorando…

Ahora, mientras Luffy la observaba cargando a su niño contra su pecho, arrullándolo antes de irse a dormir, no pudo más que sonreír satisfecho…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días muy atareados, locos y mágicos después, atracaron en Foosha como si nada, porque Robin había sugerido que lo mejor era que todo el mundo supiera que el chico estaba con sus padres, no fuera a ser que más peligrosos piratas y caza recompensas siguieran molestando a gente inocente en el East Blue.

Y sin más, con el chico montado en sus hombros, desembarcó el Rey Pirata de lo más tranquilo, mientras los aldeanos que lo conocían desde niño estaban totalmente impresionados, por dos razones, una, que LUFFY de todas las personas tuviera un hijo y dos, que se paseara tan despreocupadamente con él.

"Makino!" Gritó Luffy entrando en el bar. La mujer soltó el trapo con el que estaba secando un jarro y se llevó las manos a la boca.

"LUFFY!"

La mujer sonrió maravillada y caminó hacia el par,

"Míralo nada más! Es como estar viéndote a ti a esa edad" sonrió la mujer totalmente impresionada, aunque había que admitir que había pequeños detalles de Nami en el niño.

"Mira Edd, ella es Makino"

"Mkino" sonrió el pequeño y le estiró los brazos.

"Ara! Míralo que amigable es" y Makino lo tomó en sus brazos, "Ven Edd-chan, te daré algo rico de comer"

"Carne" solicitó, lo que a Makino le provocó una risotada, "Por supuesto corazón" dijo totalmente embelesada. Luffy se sentó en la barra con una gran sonrisa.

"Lo siento Luffy, tengo un nuevo favorito", sonrió la mujer mientras con un brazo cargaba al niño y con la mano libre iba sacando comida.

"Hahaha,…." Y luego hizo un puchero infantil. "No eres la única" todos en su tripulación estaban embobados con el niño, hasta Zoro.

"Ahh Luffy, tengo algo que decirte" comenzó Makino con un rostro algo preocupado, pero antes que pudiera continuar, una voz firme pero entrada en años gruñó.

"LUFFY!"

Los cabellos de Luffy se pusieron de punta, se olvidó que era el Rey Pirata, considerado el hombre vivo más fuerte de la tierra, y se sintió de ocho años otra vez, se puso blanco y se encogió en el asiento.

"JI-chan!" Gritó cuando vio a la mole entrar por la puerta. Garp estaba con una camisa Hawaiiana, y su barba y bigote eran más tupidos que antaño, si bien se veía enorme e imponente, estaba ya mas viejo.

"Luffy… lo que quería decirte es que tu abuelo está en el pueblo…." Susurró Makino.

El Rey Pirata tragó saliva.

"Luffy, ERES UN IMBECIL!" Gruñó Garp acercándose a su nieto y dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza, al pobre Luffy hasta se le olvidó el Haki y dejó que le saliera un chichón humeante.

"Ji-chan que haces aquí!" Gruñó aferrando su cabeza

"Aquí vivo idiota, ya me retiré de la marina hace unos meses, pero claro que no lo sabes, nunca te importó un rábano tu pobre abuelo!" Gruñó el ex marine.

"Si lo único que haces es pegarme siempre!" Se defendió el capitán, con total razón.

"Que es esta tontería que escuché que tuviste un hijo!" Gruñó ignorando las protestas de Luffy, pero los ojos de Garp se posaron en Makino y abrió la boca en impresión.

Edd no era un niño temeroso y tendía a confiar demasiado en los extraños, regalando sonrisas que desarmaban a todo el que conocía, pero al ver a Garp golpear a Luffy, se sintió atemorizado y se aferró a Makino con fuerza.

Garp caminó con pasos decididos hacia el niño, "Pero qué tenemos aquí huh" y en defensa del viejo, no tenía planeado hacerle nada malo al niño,

Pero Luffy lo aferró de las solapas de su camisa y lo acorraló contra la pared, con ojos llenos de ira y años de abuso infantil acumulados en su mente, "NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA JIJI!" rugió con furia y sus pupilas dilatadas, y Makino que jamás lo había visto tan enojado dio un paso atrás, no porque le tuviera miedo a Luffy, pero por la impresión de verlo en ese estado.

En ese momento, por la puerta entraba Nami sin aliento, gritando, "Luffy! Me han dicho que tu abu…" y se detuvo al ver la intensa escena frente a ella.

Garp, aunque aún un hombre terroríficamente fuerte, estaba ya muy mayor y su espíritu muy cansado como para hacerle frente a un Luffy que se encontraba en el pináculo de su condición. El ex marine se quedó en silencio y esquivó los ojos, pero Luffy no cambiaba la mirada de odio total.

"Luffy…" susurró Nami acercándose a él, "…déjalo… estás asustando a Edd…" susurró la mujer.

Fue automático, Luffy dejó ir a Garp, pero lo seguía observando con ojos fríos, el ex marine suspiró y se sentó en la barra, aferrándose la cabeza.

"…. Lo único que quise… fue que Ace y tu fueran buenos Marines… quería que fueran hombres fuertes de bien…"

"Garp-san…" dijo Nami mientras Makino le pasaba a su niño. "Dejar a unos niños para que los críen bandidos de la montaña… no fue la decisión más acertada para lograr ese objetivo"

Luffy se sentó en la barra del lado opuesto a su abuelo, mientras Garp observaba el fondo de un vaso de whiskey que Makino le acababa de servir.

"…y qué se suponía que podía hacer… incluso dentro de la marina, había quienes no hubiesen dudado en matar a Ace o a Luffy si sabían quiénes eran sus padres"

"Todo eso ya no importa" dijo fríamente Luffy,

Nami, aún con Edd en brazos, se acercó a Garp, "Mira Eddie… este es tu ji-chan"

"Edward huh… "dijo Garp con mirada algo reprobatoria… un nombre inspirado en cierto pirata, sin dudas. Luffy lo seguía observando con ojos fríos pero permitió la interacción… A pesar de todo, él quería a Garp, de una forma algo extraña, claro.

"ji-chan" dijo Edd, que estaba en una edad donde tendía a repetir lo que le decían.

"Aw… míralo! Es como estar viendo a Luffy otra vez, ven con tu ji-chan Edd, quieres una vuelta en el caballito!" Y se lo subió en hombros mientras el niño comenzaba a reír.

Luffy contempló el fondo de su bebida… las pocas memorias buenas que conservaba de Garp regresando a su mente… se le dibujó una leve sonrisa.

Más tarde, cuando Nami tuvo la oportunidad, y en privado, se acercó al viejo y lo único que le dijo fue, "Contrario a lo que puedas pensar Garp-san… Luffy es un hombre fuerte y de bien…" y se retiró sin decir más. El viejo marine derramó lágrimas agridulces y buscó consuelo en su botella de licor.

Al día siguiente, y como prometido, Luffy se empeñó en subir el monte Corbo para llevar a Edd con Dadán, era la primera excursión padre e hijo que realizarían solos y Nami no podía más de la ansiedad.

"Luffy, no le des agua sucia del rio, aquí tienes la cantimplora con agua fresca, no dejes que se aleje mucho, solo tiene dos años y por dios no le des carne a medio cocer"

"Ya Nami estaremos bien" chilló con un quejido.

"Que Oda te escuche" suspiró la mujer que los vio alejarse. A Robin le causaba risa aquello.

"Por qué no vas con ellos?

"…Dadán y el monte Corbo… creo que son memorias complicadas para Luffy… si no nos invitó a ir las anteriores veces que pasamos por Foosha… no creo que nos quiera ahí, verdad Robin?…"

"Ciertamente… "

.—

Y como siempre Luffy llegó a su viejo hogar gritando, "Oi Dadán!"

Y Dogra abrió la puerta, para encontrarse justo frente a frente con…

"LUFFY TE ENCOGISTE!" Gritó Dogra

"HAHAH Aquí arriba Dogra!" Y el hombre bajito miró hacia arriba encontrando el rostro sonriente de Luffy.

"WAHHH! DADAN!"

La mujer robusta que ya estaba totalmente cana salió a la puerta y se le cayó su cigarro al ver al pequeño.

"una bruja!" exclamó el niño

"AHH MOCOSO! NO PUEDE SER!"

Disfrutaron de un día agradable, donde Edd en algún momento se había trepado al techo solo para ser atrapado a un momento de impactar al suelo, casi había sido comido dos veces y se había caído a un rio una, Dadán quedó con los nervios destrozados, pero al caer la tarde, se despidió de ambos sonándose la nariz ruidosamente y con un mar de lágrimas en los ojos.

"Vuelvan pronto!" saludó junto a los demás bandidos.

Las últimas luces del día iluminaban con cálidos tonos rojos a las dos figuras que se acercaban a lo lejos. Durmiendo en la espalda de su padre, estaba Edd, roncando pacíficamente luego de un día lleno de aventuras.

Nami sacudió la cabeza cuando vio a su hijo. Tenía una bandita en la frente, una en la nariz, raspones en las rodillas, la ropa totalmente sucia y destruida y el cabello tieso de tierra… y una gran sonrisa en su rostro dormido.

La mujer sonrió y suspiró, ahora tendría que darle un baño a los dos, estos hombres…

Y así, con vientos a favor partieron en pos de nuevas aventuras, con un pequeño nakama que cada día iba creciendo cada vez más, los maravillaba a todos con sus ocurrencias, y los espantaba al igual con su actitud arriesgada cuando trepaba barandales o desaparecía de la vista de todos de pronto.

No había días aburridos en ese barco pirata, definitivamente.

* * *

_Cinco años después en el nuevo mundo..._

_Habían visitado a Shanks y por delante tenían la curiosa misión de liberar a una pobre joven mujer atrapada dentro de un medallón que contenía una peligrosa fruta del diablo... pero al estar en cierta zona del nuevo Mundo la navegante sonrió al ver la proximidad a cierta isla que se encontraba a poca distancia._

_El capitán sonrió plenamente al escuchar las noticias, era hora que Edd visitara a su tío. _

_Llegaron con las cálidas luces de la tarde, el chico dando saltitos detrás de su padre, totalmente emocionado... y es que había escuchado muchas cosas geniales acerca de Ace aunque por supuesto le daba cierta tristeza que no lo podía conocer en vida._

_"Woahh mira es enorme!" Exclamó Edd al mirar la enorme tumba que se erguía orgullosa con una gran alabarda y una chaqueta de capitán..._

_Leyó la inscripción, "Edward Newgate? mira otou-san este tipo se llama como yo"_

_"Hahahaha! Pues claro Edd, Shirohige era un gran pirata, el capitán de Ace, un tipo enorme y genial!"_

"Enserio..." suspiró el chico con ojos enormes e impresionados, tragó saliva, porque se sintió algo empequeñecido ante tan imponente monumento, pero después de un momento sonrió,

_"Otou-san, seguro tu eres más genial" y sonrió ampliamente. Luffy no pudo más que carcajear, "De verdad?" y volteó hacia la tumba de Ace_

_"Ya vez Ace... el lo dice, debe ser cierto" bromeó._

_Edd se acercó a la tumba de Ace y leyó la inscripción silenciosamente y con bastante respeto, Luffy le colocó las manos en los hombros y contemplo silenciosamente con una sonrisa,_

_"Siento no haberte visitado antes Ace... como verás... estuvimos algo ocupados..." sonrió._

_"Quieres decirle algo a tu tío Edd?" preguntó Luffy después de un momento. El chico torció la cabeza algo pensativo y luego sonrió, "Claro... gracias por cuidar de mi otou-san tío Ace!" _

_El chico había escuchado muchas historias sobre las aventuras de su padre con Ace... y en muchas de esas su tío acababa salvándole..._

_Luffy sonrió y suspiró, "En eso tienes razón..." y antes que pudieran continuar la voz de Nami se escuchó a lo lejos._

"Dice Sanji que la cena está lista!" Gritó desde el pie de la colina, estaba muy bella con el cabello suelto, flotando a su alrededor y un vestido de tirantes rojo que le llegaba sobre las rodillas y revoloteaba con el viento.

_Luffy sonrió, "Ace! Nos vemos pronto!" Y salió corriendo, "El último en llegar es una babosa de mar!" le gritó a su hijo._

_La mandíbula de Edd cayó en impresión; "TRAMPOSO SALISTE CORRIENDO ANTES!" y un momento después comenzó a correr tras la nube de polvo que Luffy había dejado..._

_"Edd..." escuchó una voz a su espalda, se detuvo y volteó, "..cuida bien de tu viejo por mi quieres?" y el chico parpadeó varias veces, allí en danzantes colores del atardecer en rojo, sobre la tumba de su tío, podía jurar que vio un hombre muy musculoso con el pecho desnudo, una gran sonrisa y un sombrero de cow boy._

_"EDD! Que te pasa babooosa de maaarrrr" se burló Luffy al pie de la colina, el chico parpadeó un par de veces y allí ya no había más nada... sonrió, "claro!" gritó._

_"EL TRAMPOSO ERES TU TRAMPOSOOOO!" y salió corriendo colina abajo, para cuando llegó saltó sobre Luffy golpéandolo juguetonamente pero acabó siendo cargado en los hombros de su padre con Nami sonriéndo junto a ellos..._

_La mujer volteó una última vez hacia las tumbas que se erguían orgullosas al final del camino y dedicó un último pensamiento._

_Gracias por todo.. Ace..._

* * *

**~ Fin~**

_Diablos me puse a llorar a mi misma! Espero les haya gustado, esperen prontos los epílogos y sobre todo! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ACOMPAÑARME!_

~Kaoru~


End file.
